Trail of Darkness
by Rurikredwolf
Summary: Read notice inside plz. Will update once a day/whenever. Anyway, taking place before Malefor, another evil existed. It is also said that Malefor had twin older siblings. This is their story through their corruption...
1. The Begining

**Yes, I am back for the moment. Why? People won't shut up and keep begging me to come back, and since this little story does take place in the Spyro universe, I decided to post it here. I did this from June 11****th****, 2008 to January 16****th****, 2009. Then, I magically got better at writing after this ended. However, also after this ended, I severed it from the Spyro universe and am editing it to be original. So yeah, the sequel to this and the other series I am working on will NOT be posted here. If you want it, click on my deviantart account linked on my profile.  
**

**To those wondering…no, I will NOT update Memories. Ever. Don't bug me about it.**

**This takes place before Malefor's birth, though he and a few other Spyro characters/areas are in this. Mostly original though. Bare with me through the hellish writing that I did back last year…gah…too lazy to really edit it….**

----

It was dawn.

What seemed like pink claws groped at the sky as the sun rose. The city that was once blanked in darkness began to stir with life.

The city was…large. The entire hillside that it was on was covered in towers and houses, in a way that seemed futuristic for the era that they were in. There were even citizens with mechanical limbs, lost in war or accidents.

However, in one house, a female dragoness crept into a dark room, her golden eyes shining in the darkness. She had red scales and black horns, and was very sleek. Careful not to make any noise, she crept over to a sleeping dragon in the corner.

The dragon looked exactly like her…except that it was male and bigger in appearance, mostly due to the fact he was a male. The dragon didn't wake up as she approached, not even when she bent her face right next to his.

"GET UP YOU LAZY BUM!" She yelled, and the dragon instantly jolted awake and nearly hit his head with hers.

"What the hell, Aura!?" The dragon yelled back as he rubbed the side of his head, her yelling still making his head hurt.

"You were out late again, weren't you? Dad told you NOT to stay out after the two moons shone!" Aura, the dragoness, hissed back at him.

"He can't expect me to come back on time! I'm 16, I have a life!" The dragon hissed back, standing on all fours now.

"Aurgal, he worries about you, as any parent should." Aura responded, "You shouldn't worry him too much, since he is already worried over Mom!" She continued, glaring at him.

"Yeah, that's what we need in this house, another child." Aurgal said sarcastically as he pushed by her and exited his room.

Ignoring her protests, he walked through the house and found himself outside, near the forest the surrounded the city. And since he just got up…he was starving.

Spreading his blood-red wings, he took off in search for something to eat. When he reached the height that he was comfortable at, he saw a pillar in the middle of the city, and he knew what it stood for.

According to his father, the city was attacked about 50 years ago. He didn't say who did it, since he shuddered every time he tried, but the city was almost reduced to ashes from it.

Only a few buildings remained and more than ninety five percent of the citizens had perished, Aurgal's grandparents included. The pillar was erected as a tribute to everyone who died and fought off the attackers.

The city was considerably reduced from the attack, since it used to spread over the hill it was on and into the valley below. Those who survived the attack were scared for life, since what they had witnessed still burned in their mind.

"There you are…" Aurgal whispered as he spied what he was going to have for breakfast.

It appeared as a large…sheep, except the wool was a silvery color except for white. And it was all alone, which Aurgal thought was a foolish move. There was nothing around to defend it…

Aurgal stopped beating his wings and plummeted towards his prey, which was set in his unblinking eyes. However, just as he was about to kill it, something slammed into his chest, sending him flying over it and into a tree.

As soon as he hit the tree, he went through it and slid a bit on the ground, tearing away a few scales on his front right leg. "God damn it!" he cursed as he picked himself up, rubbing where the scales were torn off.

He looked over to what hit him and groaned. It was another sheep-like thing except for the fact that it had curled horns on its head, which meant that it was a male. They were dangerous if provoked…in which Aurgal probably already did.

He got back up and walked over to where the sheep-like thing was, and growled. "Look, you stupid sheep, I'm not in the mood for these games! Just hurry up and get the hell out of my way!" He yelled at it.

The sheep just stared at him blankly.

That was the final straw for Aurgal. "I gave you a warning, but you wouldn't listen!" He yelled as he let of a jet of flame, cooking the male sheep alive. "Not so tough, are you!?" He taunted over the dead body.

Ignoring the female sheep, who was now making a 'baah' type noise; he bit into the male sheep's neck and started to eat it. After about ten minutes, all that was left of the sheep was charred flesh and bones.

After wiping the blood off of his mouth, he took off once more, leaving the sheep to continue making the annoying noise it was making, thinking what to do next. He could stay out here longer or go back to the city and find something to do.

But, if he went back, he would have to deal with Aura, who was his twin sister, or his parents. His father would probably yell at him for being out late, but Aurgal probably wouldn't listen. Still, it would waste some time….

Sighing, Aurgal started to fly back to the city and landed at the entrance, ignoring the guards. He didn't feel like heading home just yet, especially when he was near a certain area that he wanted to check in on.

He walked a bit before seeing a semi-large building that dragons flew in and out of, and he flew up to the third floor, where a green dragoness was trying to put books in order on a shelf-like object. The room was small, and it was only a few feet about Aurgal's head in height.

"What are you doing?" Aurgal asked as the green dragoness froze in her tracks and dropped the stack of books she was balancing on her tail and turned towards him with shock in her eyes.

"Aurgal! What…how did….?" The dragoness sputtered as she began to back into a shelf full of books.

"Still as clumsy as ever…" Aurgal muttered as she hit the shelf, making all the books fall on her body, knocking her down to her stomach and pinning her there. "How in the world did you get this job, Emerald?" He wondered out loud in a mocking way as he approached her.

"You…just surprised me, that's all." Emerald replied in an embarrassed tone as she attempted to get up, but the remainder of the books fell on her head. "Aurgal…can you help me get up?" She whimpered as she held her head.

Aurgal sighed before walking over and started to clear out the books. Aurgal wondered how there was so many books, since there was no way he knew of that could copy them. Dragons wrote with their tail, since their claws were too big, or in some cases, too small.

"How in the world do they have so many of these…things?!" Aurgal exclaimed as he finally unburied Emerald from the pile.

"I don't know…I think they just have people copy them when they read the words." Emerald replied as Aurgal began to leave. "Umm…Aurgal?" She asked in a shy voice, causing him to stop.

"What now?" Aurgal sighed.

"Can you…help me with this?" Emerald responded as she indicated towards the pile of books, to which Aurgal groaned.

"Whatever…It'll waste some time and I have nothing better to do…" He said as he approached the pile and started to put them on the shelf.

An hour passed, and Emerald finally placed the last book on the shelf. Aurgal was tired already from the labor he did, and it wasn't like he was gonna get paid for it anyway… "Are we done now?" Aurgal asked tiredly. If there was so much as one more book….

"That's all of them." Emerald responded as Aurgal instantly turned to leave. "Aurgal…?" She said in a timid voice.

"What!?"

"…Thank you."

Aurgal's expression softened for a second, before his normal cockiness clicked back in. "Yeah, whatever." He responded as he lifted his left wing in a wave of goodbye. He didn't get far, however, since a female image of himself landed directly in front of him with a frantic look in her eyes.

"Aurgal, I've been looking everywhere for you!" Aura panted as both he and Emerald looked at her, "Its Mom! She's about to give birth!"


	2. Birth

**Chapter 2…and I own the OC's, plot, and basically everything else except for the Spyro characters and areas.**

"Are you kidding me!?"

Aurgal was in shock from what Aura had said. Their mother wasn't supposed to give birth for another week or so! This was not the way he wanted to start the day…

"Aurgal, you know I wouldn't like about something like this!" Aura responded in a hurried tone.

Aura never lied when it came to family matters. She was devoted to her family, while Aurgal was almost the opposite, since he never spent time around them anymore. His dad would probably kill him as soon as he got home, though…

"Whatever. You don't need my help for things like that. I'll just 'get in the way', as you call it." Aurgal responded arrogantly, pushing past her.

Aura, however, stopped him by wrapping her tail around his neck and pulling him about three inches away from her face, so their golden eyes stared into each others. "The fact that you are THERE will make it easier. Do you even CARE that Mom and Dad may want you there?" Aura hissed in his face. "And just being there won't be 'getting in the way'." She added in a softer, yet still angry, tone.

"Umm…Can I come as well, Aura?" A voice asked quietly as Emerald stepped forward, not looking either Aurgal or his twin in the face.

Before the former could reply, Aura cut him off. "That would be awesome!" She replied enthusiastically, "But…don't you have some things to do?" She added in a slightly depressed tone.

Emerald and Aura were almost exact opposites, but they were best of friends. It was Aura who dragged Aurgal to Emerald, where the latter really didn't care about her too much, but then counted her as a friend after a while.

"Aurgal helped me finish here, so I don't think my boss would mind too much. I'll make it up to him later." Emerald responded with a faint smile that confused Aurgal. It was if she was…

He couldn't get any further in his thoughts, however, since Aura once again cut him off. "Alright then! Race ya there!" she said as she dropped Aurgal and flew off, Emerald right behind her.

"Women! One minute they're pissed, the next their all bubbly and enthusiastic!" Aurgal muttered as he got back up and sighed. "Whatever…at least Aura didn't try to kill me again…" he added as he took off, heading towards home as it started to turn to midday.

After five minutes, he arrived at his home. It was mid-sized and laid back…just the way he preferred it. He sighed once more and walked inside. "I'm ho-" He started, but was cut off by a large yell.

"TAIL SLAM!" a deep voice yelled as Aurgal suddenly felt something crash into his spine, making him drop to the ground from the force of the attack and pain.

"WHAT THE HELL, DAD?!" Aurgal shouted as a large red dragon with green eyes peered down at him with an angry and amused expression on his face.

"You and I have a bit to talk about, young dragon!" the dragon said in a commanding tone.

"THAT'S NOT A REASON TO ATTACK ME!" Aurgal yelled as he managed to get up off the ground and glared at his father, his golden eyes narrowing.

"You have been out past your curfew for the past week and a half. We need to discuss this rebellious attitude of yours, Aurgal!" His father continued, oblivious to Aurgal's anger.

"You can't expect your teenage son to come back on time like a good little boy!" Aurgal hissed back angrily.

"That is exactly the attitude we need to work on!" His father responded, "Six fights in the past month, Aurgal, six!"

"They deserved it! They attacked me first, so what do you expect me to do!? Sit there and let them kill me!? I don't think so!" With that comment, Aurgal turned and stormed away, leaving his protesting father behind.

It was true that he got into a lot of fights. He didn't know, nor did really care, why they came after him, but it was an easy way to relive stress. When he was, he would wander where he knew there was something to fight and fight them.

His last fight, however, nearly killed him since he was ambushed, and when he finally got home, he was a bloody mess and could barely stand. Emerald, who was for some reason there at the time, saved his life from what Aura told him after nearly killing him again.

He still had a small scar above his left eye from the attack, and he really didn't know how he got out of it. All he remembered was him thinking that he didn't want to die yet…and then nothing. The next thing he knew was when he arrived at home.

With a sigh, Aurgal approached his mother's room and was about to walk in when Aura stuck her head out the door. "Stay out here, Aurgal, unless you want to see mom giving birth…which I doubt you do." She told him and he gave her an angry look.

"See!? I told you that something like this would happen!" Aurgal exploded, "If you want me out of this fucking house, then stop dragging me back! Y'know what!? I think I'll leave now." He finished, breathing heavily from all the yelling he had done today.

"Aurgal, what are you…?" Aura asked him, confused at his outburst.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME, AURA!" He started again, yelling his lungs out. He didn't care who heard, but he wanted this off his chest. "YOU ALL HAVE BEEN TREATING ME LIKE YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW I AM HERE UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO DO SOMETHING OR YELL AT ME! DON'T THINK I DIDN'T PICK UP ON IT! YOU ALWAYS DRAG MY ASS BACK HERE, BUT FOR WHAT!? FOR DAD TO YELL AT ME OR SOMETHING!? OR ARE YOU JUST ALONE AND I'M SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR PLAYTHING!?" He continued, showing no signs of stopping. "YOU, MOM, DAD, AND EMERALD ALL WANT ME TO DO THINGS! AM I JUST YOUR SLAVE, AURA!? I JUST KNOW THAT YOU ALL WANT TO GET RID OF ME AS SOON AS YOU GET EVERYTHING DONE. Y'KNOW WHAT!? I'M SICK OF IT AND I AM SEVERING ALL TIES WITH YOU ALL!"

He stormed away from his sister, ignoring her cries. He walked past his father, who tried to belly slam him, and flew out the house, heading for the only place he knew that no one would find him.

Ten minutes later, he heard it before he saw it. It sounded like water thundering down a cliff, since the place where he was going was right behind a waterfall. He discovered the cave a few years back, since this wasn't the first time he yelled at his family, but none were like this one…

There was only one who knew where this ways, but he left saying that he wanted to see outside the city. Aurgal hadn't heard from him in over three months, but he wasn't too worried. After all, there shouldn't be any wars going on…

Sighing to himself, Aurgal flew through the waterfall, the water almost driving him off course and down to the lake below. Once he got through, he found himself in a small cave that seemed like a real home to him. A majority of his belongings were here, and he smirked slightly.

Unless something happened, there was no way he was heading home. Lying down on the ground, he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

----

"Are they ready?"

"Yes my lord."

"Very well then. We attack in exactly one hour, Gaul. Do what you must, but be here on time."

---

Aurgal cracked his golden eyes open and lifted his head up. It was either his imagination, or someone was calling his name. He waited a moment, then put his head back down and closed his eyes, falling back asleep again.

"Aurgal!"

This time, he stood up entirely and looked everywhere that the voice could be coming from, but it wasn't in the cave. He heard his name being called again, but it was outside the cave. He didn't know how he could hear his name from the thundering noise that the waterfall, but he did somehow.

Aurgal stood there for a few seconds, and then he spread his wings and flew out of the cave and almost fell to the ground, which seemed to be an endless abyss since it was nighttime, and that's when he realized that whoever was calling his name couldn't have been right outside, since there is a long drop to the lake below. It could only mean one thing…

"About time you showed yourself." A voice said from behind Aurgal as something flew in front of him. "I've been calling you for the past five minutes!"

"Fenris, when did you get back?!" Aurgal exclaimed as the figure in front of him laughed. Fenris was a large wolf with red bat-like wings and a red reptilian tail. He had green eyes, and appeared around twenty.

"Approximately one hour ago. I stopped by your house, and found that your mother gave birth! However, I noticed you were not there anymore, and when I asked, your mother and Emerald had a pained expression on their face and Aura and your father just looked away. So, I went to the place that I know you like to be, and here I am." Fenris explained.

"I'm not going back if that's why you came here!" Aurgal responded angrily as he turned his back to Fenris, "Nothing you say or do will get me to come back."

"I didn't come here for that. It has been half a year since we last met, and I just thought I would say 'Hi'." Fenris responded calmly.

"Good. I've had it with them and being their little slave." The red dragon replied as he calmed down a bit.

"Aurgal?" Fenris asked from behind him with a confused and concerned tone in his voice.

"What?" He replied, not turning back towards him.

"Is that glow coming the city….natural?"

Aurgal spun around and looked towards the city, and he started to tremble at the sight. There was an orange glow coming from the city that wasn't there before that seemed to illuminate the night sky, and that's when they both heard faint screams of terror…


	3. Death

**Chapter 3…**

Aurgal felt shivers go down his spine. That glow was not there before, and the screams made him start to tremble. They pierced his mind, body, and even his soul, and before he knew it, he was flying towards the city.

He heard Fenris faintly call his name, but he didn't care. All he could think about was his family, who he now cared for than ever for them. He wished he could take back what he said earlier, since now it may be too late.

He felt the warmth of fire as he flew closer, which worried him. Aurgal didn't know what was happening to the city, but judging from the screams, it had to be something big enough to cause a panic.

After a few minutes, he got his answer. The city was in flames, and devastation was everywhere. The flames were eating away the ground and buildings as citizens fled the burning city.

Aurgal noticed a piece of debris falling down on a family, and rushed over to help them, but he was too late. The debris crushed the family, along with their newborn child, whose tiny tail stuck out from underneath it.

"No…" He whispered. For the first time in his life, Aurgal felt fear, but not for himself. He needed to find his family and Emerald fast, and make sure that they had escaped, and if they didn't…

"Aurgal, look out!"

Aurgal turned to see a humanoid shape dive at him, brandishing a large mace. He barely dodged the attack, and the humanoid's weapon slammed into the ground, cracking it slightly. It was there that Aurgal saw that what attacked him was an ape.

Apes were brutal and savage creatures, mostly lacking in intelligence, and preferring to just smash their opponents with their weapons. However, there were also quite a few apes that had been gifted with intelligence, and they were usually high-class officers in the ape army.

Aurgal dodged the ape's wild swing once more, and flamed its side. The ape screeched in pain and crumpled to the ground, dead. Aurgal started to breathe heavily, both from adrenaline and fear coursing through his body.

"Are you alright?" The voice who warned him asked as Fenris landed beside him, his green eyes looking around warily.

"Yeah…I'm good." Aurgal responded, who was calming down a bit, "Did you find Emerald and the others?" He asked Fenris.

"No, I did not." He responded. "But, we must find them before we can leave. I will continue this way, while you head in the opposite direction, towards your home." Fenris continued as Aurgal nodded and instantly sprang off in that direction. "Aurgal!" He called.

"What?"

"Think of others and do not get yourself killed."

Aurgal stood there blankly for a few seconds before nodding once more and continued going off toward where his house would be, searching everywhere that they could be while trying to fight the rush of people trying to escape.

It was at that time that two apes literally rolled out of nowhere in almost perfect balls and then stopped in front of him. Then, the apes jumped out of their ball-like shapes and growled in their language before taking out weapons. One had two daggers, and the other had a small broadsword.

Both charged Aurgal, who growled in frustration. "I don't have time for this!" He yelled as he swept his tail forward and hit an ape directly in the chest, sending the latter flying while the one with the daggers lunged at Aurgal, who didn't see it until it was almost too late, and tried to get out of the way.

One dagger sunk into his left shoulder while the other pierced his left wing, and it was all Aurgal could do not to cry out in pain. Reacting in pain, he batted the primate away with the back of his right forepaw, and bit down hard and growled as the daggers left his body.

The apes got back up again, and Aurgal swept his tail forward again, but instead of an impaling type as he used before, he did it in a horizontal way so that he was able to hit both apes and send them flying backwards, where they crashed into each other and hit the ground. Both didn't rise after that.

Aurgal looked at his shoulder after a moment and growled softly. The ape's weapon had pierced his hard scales and sunk at least half the length into his shoulder, in which blood was now pouring out off, but not at an alarming rate, but it would eventually start to tax him soon.

His wing had a small hole that went completely through it, tearing at the delicate membrane. It wasn't really bleeding, but he didn't know if he could fly on it. Either way, he needed to get to his home, and after looking around for a minute, he realized that he wasn't that far away.

With that thought in mind, he spread his wings slowly, trying not to make the hole any larger. When he was sure that it wouldn't open any further, he took off. He rose about twenty feet, so that he could see what was on the ground and if they had already escaped or not.

When he arrived at his house, he was both relived and terrified at the same time. Both Aura and Emerald were alive, fighting off a group of apes. The part that terrified him was that his home was destroyed and his parents were nowhere to be found. They had to have already escaped…

"Aura! Emerald!" Aurgal called as he started to land. They both looked up at him with both relief and joy on their faces, but then that changed instantly to worry as Aura called out to him.

"Aurgal, move out the way!" She yelled as she flamed an ape that lunged at her.

Her warning puzzled Aurgal. There was no way that anything could have jumped more than fifteen feet into the air to strike him. Apes couldn't fly, at least from what he learned. Two seconds later, he understood why Aura told him to move as something heavy landed on his back as two sharp objects pierced his wings, driving him to the ground.

He slammed into the ground, and he heard something snap on his right side. The thing that was on his back jumped off and Aurgal felt the objects that pierced his wings leave with it. The thing that was on his back landed heavily ten feet away from him and turned to face him.

It was a large ape with barbarian-like armor and two large swords stained with his blood. The ape laughed and spoke as Aurgal tried to pick himself off the ground, "Heh, not bad, dragon! If you survived that, you may actually be worth my time!" He cackled.

"And just…who do you think you are?" Aurgal asked as he shakily picked himself off the ground, his right wing lopsided. He felt more fear flood into him, but he didn't want to let this ape know that, since he needed to look as strong as he possibly could.

"I am Gaul, leader of this attack force." The ape responded in a somewhat cocky way, as if he was proud of what he did.

Gaul. That name seemed so familiar to Aurgal, but there was no time to dwell on it now. If he let his guard down for a second, there would be no doubt that Gaul would take advantage of that.

Before Aurgal could even blink, Gaul attacked him. The latter jumped into the air, scoring well over ten feet and directly at Aurgal. Aurgal had almost no time to react again, so he just dove out of the way as Gaul slammed into the ground, cracking it and sending shockwaves at Aurgal, who lost his footing and slipped.

The ape took advantage of that that charged, brandishing both swords. In one fluidic motion, he brought both swords down, which cut deeply into Aurgal's side, and he roared in pain.

Aurgal brought his tail forward in an attempt to knock Gaul away, but the ape dropped his weapons and grabbed it. Gaul then picked him up by his tail and started to spin him around, before slamming him down on the ground. Hard.

Aurgal felt his left wing shatter, and well as his already injured shoulder and back left leg. He couldn't even move, no matter how hard he tried. If anything, he could just moved flail on the ground in a poor attempt to get up.

"Is this all you got?" Gaul asked as he picked up his swords and looked over to where Aura and Emerald were still fighting the apes, oblivious to what happened to Aurgal. "Oh well, I hope that these two will put up a better fight." He continued as he walked towards the two dragonesses.

Aurgal weakly opened his right eye and saw Gaul advancing on Aura and Emerald, who seemed to be finishing up a new group of apes. This sent a new type of fear through his body, one he never felt before.

"No…" He whispered as he tried to pick himself off the ground with his right leg, his left being entirely useless.

Visions of Aura and Emerald's corpses flooded his head. Standing over the corpses was Gaul, who laughed and taunted the beaten Aurgal. "See what your weakness has done?!" The vision Gaul laughed, "You couldn't even save your friends!" The ape kicked Emerald's body when he finished his sentence.

It was at that point that Aurgal snapped out of his vision and began to charge a blast of fire at Gaul. "No!" He yelled as he released the flames, but instead of being pure fire, it came out in a ball-like form.

The fireball hit Gaul squarely in the back, making him stumble forward as his back armor started to fall off. "What the?" He exclaimed in shock as he looked Aurgal, who was struggling to get up and had his eyes closed in what looked like pain, "Oh, still have some fight left, do you? Let's-eh?" He stopped as he looked at Aurgal's eyes, which had just opened.

Instead of a golden color, they had changed to a pure red color and his pupils turned into black slits. They were full of rage, and Gaul started to feel a bit uneasy. This was unnatural, even for dragons.

"Well now, what have we here?" A voice said from behind Aurgal, who never heard the footsteps and instantly reacted by placing his weight on his back right leg and tail and went to claw at the owner of the voice, who caught his claw with ease.

It was a tall figure wearing a black cloak, obscuring the features, but from the voice it was clearly male. He also looked very thin, and the hand that caught Aurgal's claw looked like a furry dragon's claw.

"Such hostility, and I didn't even attack you." The figure said in a calm voice. "You should be taught…a lesson." He continued as a white light formed in the claw that was holding Aurgal's.

It was at that moment that Aurgal's arm exploded from the shoulder. He didn't even realize it until the arm began to disintegrate after being blown off, and then blood exploded from his shoulder.

Aurgal screamed in pain from the explosion, the feeling indescribable. It felt like someone shoved lava through his entire body, and then heated it up to over ten thousand degrees. He wanted to clutch the now stump of his arm, but his left one couldn't move.

Instead, he lunged forward with his tail, aiming for the figure's face, who caught it with his claw. "Evidently, that was not enough for you to learn." He said as he knelt down and placed his right arm on Aurgal's neck. "Goodbye." He added as the white glow appeared from his right arm again.

All Aurgal felt was pain and then….nothing….


	4. Life after Death

**COMPLETELY forgot about this chapter. If you are reading this, this chapter replaces the one I just uploaded and the next chapter will be the one previously uploaded.**

All he saw was white.

Aurgal felt as through he was floating in the middle of nowhere. And yet, at the same time, he wasn't, since he felt his feet on solid ground. Other than the fact he was on ground, he didn't know which way he was facing, or if he was on a ceiling.

Glancing at himself, he saw that his right limb was still there, which confused him. How could it be there, when it was blown off and then disintegrated into nothing?

Then, shapes began to form around him, way too fast for Aurgal to keep track of. Before he knew it, he was in the middle of a city that had a large gate with swirling matter that memorized him.

Looking around, he saw that it was sunny out from where he was standing, and dragons were wandering around. A few even walked through him, which puzzled him. How was it possible that they could…?

Then it hit him. He was dead. There was no way he could have survived what that cloaked figure did. After blowing off his right arm, he blew off a majority of his neck, killing him.

"You figured that out sooner than I gave you credit for…"

Now he was hearing things. Aurgal looked around for a bit, looking for who said it, and then he realized that no one could have said that, since no one could see him. Laughing to himself, he continued to explore where he was.

"Up here, dumbass."

Aurgal instantly whirled around and looked at the gate. It was there that he saw a figure staring where he was. Not where he was, Aurgal realized, but directly at him. He could see him.

Cautiously, he approached where the figure was, avoiding the dragons that were going past him, forgetting that he could just go right through them. After another moment, he reached the gate, and instantly backed away.

Standing in front of it…was himself. At least, that's what it appeared to be, except for the fact that the dragon had black scales and very different eyes. Instead of Aurgal's golden eyes, the dragon had crimson eyes and black cat-like pupils.

"Who the hell are you?!" Aurgal hissed. He didn't like this dragon, despite the fact he had known him for less than ten minutes.

"You already guessed it." The dark dragon smirked as he circled around Aurgal, "I am…you." He continued, poking Aurgal in the chest with his tail as he said 'you', "At least, the alterego of you."

Alterego? "What do you mean by that?" Aurgal asked, not understanding what he meant.

"Did you ever wonder how you escaped that fight that you know would have killed you?" His apparent alterego responded, looking Aurgal in the eye. "When you were on the verge of death, I was able to take control. I slaughtered the people you were fighting. When I was done, the bodies were unrecognizable." The dark dragon suddenly laughed, "I guess our time to chat is over, Aurgal."

Before Aurgal could understand what he meant, he felt everything swirl around him. He started to feel light headed, and then everything disappeared. The last thing he saw was his alterego smiling coldly at him…

----

"Aurgal!?"

The first thing Aurgal was aware of was that voice. It pierced through his fogged mind like a hot knife cutting through butter. He had no idea who said it, since his mind was all jumbled.

He couldn't feel his right arm, which he expected. It was gone, and it wasn't coming back, despite the fact he had it when he was dead. He had a feeling that the only reason he had it then was because he was technically dead, and according to some monk he spoke to every now and then, all flesh wounds will be gone.

The monk had no idea how right he really was.

The next thing he was aware of was someone gently touching the right side of his face, and he weakly opened his eyes. At first, he could see nothing, and he feared that he had gone blind. But, his vision slowly regained itself. For another moment, everything was fuzzy, and then he could make out a dark green claw stroking his face. That's when he realized that he was on his back.

Another moment passed, and he looked up and saw Emerald looking down at him, her face stained with tears, but when she saw him looking at him, she smiled at him. Before he could even blink, Emerald threw her fore claws around his neck and chest, nuzzling the side of his face.

"You're back…" Emerald whispered faintly. Aurgal just blushed and went to rub her with his arms, but his left was unresponsive and just sent searing pain through his body. Instead, he saw something metal rubbing the back of her neck, and he forgot about the pain to look at it.

It looked like…a claw. And when he stopped to look at it, it also stopped. He then turned to Emerald "Emerald..." He managed to speak, but nothing more came out. She seemed to have read his mind and just smiled and pointed at his right shoulder.

When he looked at his right shoulder, it was all he could do not to freak out. He had expected to find nothing, but instead he found a mechanical limb attached to his shoulder. He never even noticed it, nor would he have if Emerald hadn't pointed it out.

Aurgal went to open his mouth to speak again, but Emerald just put her index claw to his mouth, stopping him from getting any further, "Aurgal, don't strain yourself. You've only come back to life ten minutes ago, so your body needs some time to rest!" She said gently, trying not to speak too loudly.

Aurgal frowned and pushed her claw away, "What…others…?" He tried to ask. He meant to ask 'What happened to the others', but only two words came out, and he began to growl in frustration and opened his mouth to try again, when Emerald placed her claw back on his mouth.

"They're alive, Aurgal." Emerald replied, seeming to understand what he meant to say again. "Your mother, father, and little brother escaped unharmed. Yes, your mother gave birth to a male. It was heavier than a female's egg." She added when she saw his puzzled reaction. "But the funny part is…well, I'll let you see for yourself when your family comes in. Anyway, Fenris also survived, but…he lost his back right paw, so he also has a mechanical one. Aura, on the other hand, was the one who made your arm and Fenris's paw." She finished.

So, after all the chaos and death, the people who Aurgal cared about survived. If he could, he would have held Emerald closer, but he couldn't. Not only did his injuries hold him back, but something else did.

It was his emotions. If he let them open, he didn't feel like he would be strong enough to protect the ones he cared about. Instead, he just glanced away and examined his surroundings.

He was in some type of room with a leather covering that was just high enough for a dragon to get in and stand without hitting his or her head on the top. The entrance was just a curtain-like flap made of leather and it was roused every time the wind blew.

He also noticed that he was on a bed that was slightly stained with blood, but he had a feeling that it was once drenched in it. He also noticed that Emerald was in the bed with him, which made him a bit…uncomfortable.

Aurgal then looked at his body, and found it covered in bandages and splints. His entire left side was covered in both, and his wings were wrapped in bandages. He sighed, knowing that he probably won't be moving for a while.

"Awake, are we now?"

Aurgal instantly looked at the direction of the voice to see Aura carrying something metal. He couldn't see what it was, but Aura motioned to Emerald, who turned his neck so he was looking to his left.

"Aurgal, this may hurt, but you MUST hold still, got it?" Aura told him. Aurgal nodded, and without warning, he felt pressure on the back of his neck, but it didn't hurt. In fact, the reason why he knew she was doing something was because his head moved forward slightly.

After a moment, the pressure stopped, and he was able to turn his neck back to Aura and Emerald. He then gave them a questioning look, wondering what they were doing. Alas, he could speak, so he hoped that they understood what he was asking.

"Half of your neck was gone, remember?" Aura asked him. "We didn't see it happen, but when the apes stopped coming, Emerald looked where you were and that's how we got your body out of there." She explained as Emerald blushed slightly. "So, when we got you back here, we discovered that Emerald had minor healing powers. She reduced the swelling on your left side and both wings, and stemmed the bleeding a bit."

"So," she continued, "In order for you to live again, we needed something. The idea came to me after I saw one of our mother's gems. I took it and both Emerald and I transferred a bit of our life-force into it. Don't worry; we'll get it back if we take it easy." Aura added when Aurgal gave her an odd look, "Anyway, Emerald placed the gem in your neck, and it healed a bit, but not all the way. So I had to make a metal plate to go over the hole in your neck, along with mechanical parts to get the gem inside safe and unable to move." She finished.

"However," Emerald said, continuing where Aura left off, "The gem is extremely fragile, and a direct blow to the metal plate on your neck could kill you. The metal plate will probably hold, but if the gem breaks, you instantly die." She warned.

That was a happy thing to know. His neck is damaged, he's screwed. He'd just have to be careful then, but wouldn't someone notice the thing on his neck if he was walking around? And if the wrong person saw it, they would probably attack it.

But still, he was happy to be alive again. The last thing we wanted was people to mourn over him, and he glanced at Emerald, who had closed her eyes, her forepaws still wrapped around his neck and chest, her face pressed closely against his.

Aurgal would have told her to get off, but he couldn't speak. So for now, he had to grin and bare it. And he also a bit calmer with her beside him, since he doubted anyone would come in and attack him, especially with Aura in the room as well.

"We're gonna need to cover your neck." She muttered as she left, and Aurgal just sighed again.

For the first time in three years, Aurgal felt at ease…


	5. Raped repost

**Ok, seriously: You guys wanted me to come back…and yet you guys don't go near this thing? What: was the shock of me never updating Memories after seeing first hand how far the fandom has gone for her? Example: Did you know that there was pornography of Cynder? Yeah, I kinda abandoned all hope of updating Memories after seeing that. So yeah, if that is the big deal and all you wanted was Memories…well, your SOL.**

**This is also one of the worst written chapters as well.**

A month had passed since the attack. The city had begun to reconstruct itself, but more than half of the citizens had perished in the attack. The once massive city was reduced to rubble in one night.

The buildings that once stood proudly were now either in rubble or just non-existent, their frames not even visible. Fires still raged, but they were worse than it was from the attack. A few of the fires were made by the survivors to burn the remains of the dead, the smoke rising towards the sky.

However, one problem still existed: Not all the apes had left the city. In fact, a large portion of the ruins were still occupied by the ape forces, and they attacked at random moments.

They were lead by the ape lieutenant Jerik Scarmane, a somewhat moral ape. Unlike his other ape brethren, he shows mercy and occasionally lets them live to fight another day. However, he showed ruthlessness in combat, and for that reason he was feared.

And right now…we continue.

---

"Come on, is this all you got!?"

The apes growled in frustration as one of their kind was flung back at them, his neck crushed entirely. Talon marks could be seen on the neck, and they dug into the skin. It was likely that the ape had been dead long before the one who did it was finished.

It was a battlefield. In fact, this was the third battle today. A small band of survivors had mustered up the numbers to meet a small army of apes. The battle was in a tie right now, no sides showing any signs of giving.

"Well?" A dragon asked in a cocky tone. He was a blood red dragon with black horns and golden eyes. He also had a scar above his right eye from a fight from long ago that nearly killed him.

The apes hissed and one charged the dragon, his broadsword being swung wildly. The dragon smirked and shot a fireball at the ape, killing him and sending his now charred body next the ape with the crushed neck.

That's when the dragon felt a searing pain in his back as something sharp pierced his skin and narrowly missed his spine. Gritting his teeth in pain, he reached his right talon behind his back and grabbed his attacker around the chest and tore him from his back, along with the weapon, which the dragon gritted his teeth in pain as it was torn out.

It was another ape. The ape tried to escape from the dragon's talon, which was large enough to wrap around a quarter of its chest, but every time it struggled, the dragon squeezed harder on the area above its heart.

Eventually, the dragon squeezed so hard after a few seconds that it ripped through the ape's chest, ripping apart its heart and leaving it limp; dead. The dragon was still able to hold onto the ape due to some of the flesh was still together.

Smirking manically, he threw the corpse at a nearby ape, sending the corpse and the ape into a crumbling wall, making killing the still alive ape. The dragon then laughed, his golden eyes tinting a red color.

"Aurgal, enough!"

The dragon, Aurgal, instantly turned and flung his right talon out and gripped another dragon that was exactly the same as him, except female, around the neck and started to squeeze. Upon realizing who it was, Aurgal released his hold, causing the dragoness to gasp for air.

"Don't do that Aura. I may kill you on accident." Aurgal said coldly. In the past month, Aurgal had become more cold and aggressive. He still retained his friendship with Emerald, a green dragoness, and Fenris, a half dragon-half wolf mix. However, he also got more hostile with them, threatening them if they are keeping something that he wants to know.

Even the dragoness next to him, Aurgal's twin sister, Aura, suffered hostility from him. Once, he openly attacked her, thinking that she was the enemy. It had taken everyone nearby to calm him down.

"You wouldn't. I know you wouldn't." Aura responded.

"You'll never know. Now why are you out here, and where are the others?" Aurgal hissed, getting closer to her.

"They are fine. Emerald just went off to get more ointment, and Fenris went over to help the east forces." Aura explained, "And the reason I am out here is because you are bleeding at a rapid rate from all the wounds from your body. I didn't think you would notice, since you are now sadistic." She added sourly, evidently displeased with his new personality.

Aurgal looked at himself, and saw that she spoke the truth. He hadn't noticed that he had multiple wounds over his body, being too caught up in killing every ape he saw. As much as he hated to admit it, he wouldn't have lasted long. He would have died from his wounds.

"Well, I seem to have snapped you out of your killing spree." Aura grumbled, "Now let's go back and get your wounds healed so you can go back to your happy life of eradicating every ape you see."

Aurgal sighed at that. He couldn't control himself nowadays, and he noticed it. And he loved it. But at the same time, he was repulsed at himself for taking joy of taking other's lives for the sake for amusement.

He followed Aura back to the healing ward, where many wounded survivors were being treated from their wounds from battle, and even from the initial attack. She led her brother to a place away from the others and forced him to lie down and get some rest.

"Emerald should be back any minute now, and I am sure that she would want to see you. So, if you even THINK about moving, I will tie you down so you will never move again." Aura told him, pressing her face within millimeters of his. Aurgal just turned away, and Aura pulled back. "Aurgal, you are my brother, and I care for you. If anything should happen…." She continued in one of her out of personality statements.

Aurgal just growled before replying, "Aura if I wake up and we lost that battle…" He started, yawning tiredly, "I swear I will…kill…you…all…" He finished as he fell asleep.

----

Aurgal awoke a few hours later, only to find that it was nighttime and no signs of battle were around. In fact, every thing was silent, except from an occasional groan or shuffle.

"Awake now, Aurgal?"

His right talon instantly wrapped around whoever spoke's neck and began to tighten before his vision adjusted to the darkness, and he withdrew his hand, recognizing who it was.

"Emerald, what have I said about you and the other's surprising me like that!?" he hissed, keeping his voice low.

"I know…sorry." She apologized, turning her head away. And it was at that time that Aurgal noticed something on her neck.

"Emerald…" He growled.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"What time did you leave to get the ointment again?" He asked in a serious tone.

"Ummm…a bit after midday." She answered.

"And what time did you return?"

"Just before dusk…"

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN BETWEEN!?" Aurgal boomed, not caring if he woke anyone up, and judging from the mutters he was hearing, he woke some.

"Aurgal, what are you…?" Emerald asked in a frightened tone, and from the way she moved her body, it looked like she was hiding something.

"IT TAKES TEN FUCKING MINUTES TO GET THERE AND BACK! WHAT HAPPENED TO MAKE IT MORE THAN FOUR HOURS!?" He screamed at her, pinning her on the ground so that she was on her back and he was on top of her.

"I…I…Aurgal what are you…?" She stuttered.

"Emerald, if you don't tell me WHY you have marks on your neck and cuts and bruises all over your body, I will force it out of you!" He hissed, looking her in the eye.

"I guess there is no getting past you…" Emerald responded after a minute, starting to cry, her jade eyes sparkling from tears.

"I was raped…"


	6. Vengeance

**And things start to go downhill….**

-----

Aurgal just stared at her for a moment, trying to register what she just said. There was no possible way. He should have been there!

He felt an unbearable pain, unlike any physical wound he had endured. Like something inside him broke, and it could never be fixed.

Before he knew it, he was off of her and was holding his right arm to his eyes in a strained way. He couldn't look at her, but he wasn't disgusted.

He felt like if he did, he would just get more pain. However, something had to be done. And he wasn't one who could comfort someone…

Then, he remembered something he said to her a few years ago. He made a promise. And only thinking about it made him feel unable to stay in the room with her.

"Emerald…" Aurgal said slowly after five minutes, "Tell me: Who did this?" He continued, still slowly.

"I couldn't see clearly, but I could've sworn they were jackals…" She responded in a shaky voice.

Aurgal instantly took his arm off of his face and looked at her intently. "Where?" He hissed. If it was who he thought it was…

"It was near where you…." Emerald responded, starting to cry harder, which frustrated Aurgal.

"Emerald, if you don't tell me, I'll end up killing the wrong people. Do you want that on your conscious?" He asked in a threatening manner. He needed to know through any means possible, even by threatening her.

Emerald's eyes lit up with fear, and she hastily replied, "Where you almost died a few years ago…" She finished in almost a whisper.

That confirmed all he needed to know. And who did it. He sighed, and got up and started towards the exit, ignoring the stares of those who had been awakened.

"Aurgal, where are you…?" Emerald asked, getting up and walking towards him, but Aurgal raised his tail, preventing her from getting any closer.

"I promise you that I would personally punish whoever hurt you. I intend to keep that promise." Was all he said, starting off again, but he stopped again and faced her. "You can heal yourself a bit, right?" He asked. When she nodded, he closed his eyes and gently tapped his skull with hers. "Then do it. I'll see you tomorrow." Aurgal finished, muttering something at the end.

What he had muttered to himself was 'I hope'. He didn't want to make her more upset, so it was more to himself. Especially since she risked her life to save his. However, he really wasn't sure if he would survive.

It didn't matter. So long as he got to the one who did it, he would be able to rest peacefully if he did end up getting killed.

This was some twisted form of revenge towards him from the time he killed part of their clan. Not like he could've controlled himself. And it was even more likely that they didn't care.

Emerald had a tendency to attract the wrong type of people, since she was shy and clumsy, which made her a perfect target. It wasn't the first time it had happened. Though the last time she wasn't raped. He had gotten there just in time.

He ended up killing the one about the do it in a brutal way that scared off the others. After that, he turned to Emerald and promised that he would make sure that anyone who hurt her would die.

It wasn't as if she couldn't protect herself, but they know that she was a link to him, so they go after her with at least five people. If it was just one person, she could easily take them, perhaps two.

Sighing, he spread his wings and took off to where she was raped. He ignored the small fights between the apes and survivors, and landed in the darkness near an alleyway. That was also when someone called to him.

"WHERE do YOU think your GOING!?" A very familiar voice called, and he stopped instantly and turned to face the owner.

"Aura…don't try and stop me. They….they…" Aurgal started, but couldn't finish and just turned away. Aura, who was a few feet away from him, walked close to him and wrapped her tail with his.

"Aurgal, I can tell when your upset with something." His twin said, locking her golden eyes with his. "What did they do?" she asked gently.

"Emerald…she's been raped. It's my fault…" He whispered to her and he felt her stiffen from what she was told.

She remained quiet as she digested what he said to her. Then, she spoke up, "I'm going with you for two reasons." She said. A glare from her instantly silenced a protesting Aurgal. "I'm going to make sure you don't lose your head like last time. And the second reason is…" Her eyes started to burn with rage, "To make sure that they never, ever touch a female again."

Aurgal looked at his sister as if seeing her for the first time. From the way she acted, she was also greatly disturbed. Still, there was a chance…"Aura, I can't let you go." He told her sternly.

"Why!?" She hissed, uncoiling her tail from his and stepping away a bit.

"Because…what if they…?" He asked, trailing off a bit and looking at her in the eyes, "I'd never be able to live with myself if that happens…."

Aura knew what he was talking about, and her expression softened. "Aurgal…I understand what you mean. If it makes you feel better…I'll stay close to you at all times." She said to him.

"….Do what you want. Just don't get yourself into more than you can handle…" He told her before entering the alley, Aura behind her.

It was very long and narrow, and not to mention dark. They both proceeded slowly and carefully, trying to see if there were any traps. There we none, but Aurgal cursed when he got to the end of the alley.

Instead of continuing straight, it split off in two directions, one leading to a warehouse-like area, while the other leaded to a large building. In front of them, however, was a large gate with two keyholes.

"I guess that they were expecting me…" He mused, examining the large gate.

"Probably only you. They may not expect me to be with you…" Aura reminded him, looking both ways. "Which way should we go first?" She asked.

"The warehouse is probably thinner on security, so we may be able to sneak in and grab the key….." Aurgal responded, looking at the warehouse, where faint movement could be seen in the night. Then, he turned his attention to the large building that seemed to be heavily populated. "The building would be harder to get in. Not like we can just fly up undetected…" He finished.

"…We attack the building first." Aura responded after a moment, heading towards it.

"Wait, what!?" Aurgal hissed, taken off-guard by what she said. Didn't she JUST hear him!?

"You heard me." Was all she said as she crept closer to the building. Aurgal just sighed and followed her, having been used to her being impulsive and just doing whatever she wanted.

As they got closer, Aurgal grew more wary of the place. There was just something odd about this place that sent shivers down his spine.

He could hear mixed voices and whispers from the jackals and anyone else in the area. While they were muffled, he had no intention of getting closer. Doing that could mean his death.

The reason for that was because it was a clear courtyard, and there was a large amount of jackals there. Running in wouldn't be the smartest thing to do.

Instead, He followed his sister to the side, behind a nearby wooden fence. "I think this would lead us around the main entrance to a less guarded one, where we can get in without attraction too much attention." She said, her eyes darting in every direction, making sure they were not being watched.

Nothing else happened for a few moments while they continued, then Aura motioned him to stop and pressed her head to the wood. Aurgal followed her movements, and tried to figure out why she motioned him to stop.

He got his answer.

"Yeah, remember that green dragoness?" One voice asked.

"Oh yes. She was a fun one to fuck. How she tried to escape...still, she managed to wound someone. She just took it after the second time, crying the entire time…" Another voice answered.

Aurgal lost track of the conversation after that. Something inside him snapped, and rage started to build up within him. Bloodlust flowed into him like an open wound, and he began growling slightly, saliva dripping out somewhat as he slowly turned feral.

Aura, who had also heard what they said, pulled her head away from the fence and had a very disturbed expression on her face. "Aurgal, Whatever you do….oh no. Not now!" She whispered, fear rising into her voice as she saw what was happening to her brother.

She watched him rise up slightly, and saw a tinge of orange in his mouth, and instantly knew what he was about to do and immediately tackled him. "Do you want to blow our cover, idiot!?" She hissed in his face. He smacked him off of her, and once again faced to where the voices were and the orange ting came back.

Aura tried to get up, but she was too slow, and watched helplessly as he burned down that part of the wooden fence, and screams of pain started up as the owners of the voices were incinerated.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!!!!" she screamed, pulling him away and running down the path that they had originally had intended to go down.

Aurgal would pay for this later…if they made it out alive first…


	7. Monster

Warning: These next few chapters have graphic content that will be steadily increasing, but not out of any sick thoughts. More along the lines of trying to get it more realistic, and we all know life ain't pretty….

---

Aura dragged her brother around a corner and into a dark alley, where she literally threw him into a wall and pinned him there, waiting a few minutes. There was faint yelling back where they ran from, but evidently no one had seen where they had gone.

After another five minutes of waiting and fighting off her brother, who was trying to claw her, she turned back to him and gave him a fierce look. "Just what the hell were you thinking!?" She hissed.

Aurgal didn't exactly reply, but he did look at her, his eyes showing a red ting to it. She growled and wrapped her tail around his neck and started to choke him, lifting him into the air with it.

"You're the one who's forcing me to do this…" Aura whispered, her face expressionless, but in truth it pained her to do this.

After about a minute, Aura dropped him, having heard voices nearby. Aurgal had started to transform back, but he was still feral. At least he wasn't going after her….

"What the hell was…?" Aurgal started, but a wave of Aura's tail cut him off. Whenever he tried to speak, he was cut off by her. Eventually, he got frustrated and attacked her, pinning her to the ground and wrapping his talons around her neck. "What the hell was that for!?" He yelled. His sister just sighed and pushed him off.

"Great, just great Aurgal. Not only did you give away our location, but I'm sure anyone within a mile radius just heard you. I hope you're happy, because you may have just killed us." Aura said sourly, indicating the voices that sounded just around the corner.

"Over here!" a voice yelled as four jackals appeared, staring directly at them. Aurgal twitched upon seeing them, and Aura wisely didn't do anything to let the jackals know that Aurgal was about one second away from attacking.

And exactly one second later, Aurgal lunged at the jackals, Aura following a small distance behind. He reached the one out front before they had time to react and grabbed stuck his right claw into his stomach.

Then, he grinned sadistically and pulled his claw up, tearing through flesh, organ, and some bones as his claw appeared out his neck. Blood washed over Aurgal's face, and he grinned even more, the red tint in his eyes returning.

He then threw it at the one Aura was attacking, slamming that jackal into a wall, knocking it out. However, to Aurgal, it was dead and it no longer concerned him. As Aura went over to attack another one, he tackled the last one, who had tried to flee.

The jackal tried to get him off, but Aurgal didn't budge. He wouldn't allow his prey to escape. No, not after what they did. They all had to pay. Their blood would be the reasonable price…and if it wasn't, it was still enjoyable.

He bit down on the Jackal's left shoulder and grabbed his legs. Then, he began pulling his head to the left while his right claw started to pull to the right, stretching the jackal out. The jackal realized what Aurgal planned to do, and pleaded him to stop, but Aurgal ignored him. There was no mercy for them…

He violently tugged the jackal's legs and jerked his head sharply to the left, tearing the jackal in two. Organs, bones, and blood dropped on Aurgal, and he dropped both parts of the mutilated jackal to the ground, loving how the blood felt on his scales.

He needed more. He wanted there to be so much blood that he could drown in it. He let out a dark, sadistic laugh that could send shivers down anyone's spine if they heard it. Blood poured down his face and into his mouth, and he grinned.

The taste…it was indescribable. It tasted like the sweetest wine, and the juiciest of all meat. It was addictive, and he was already falling under the seduction of bloodlust. There was a puddle of blood on the ground below him, and he stared into it.

And was horrified at what he saw.

He saw his reflection, but it seemed so alien, so…different. His entire body had swelled a bit, and his fangs were larger and sharper. His eyes were blood red, and had black cat-like pupils, while his scales were now a deeper red color. His talons, already black, were now an even darker shade of black, and were now jagged. The scale and talon mutations applied to every limb except his front right one for some reason. A majority of scales on the back of his neck didn't change either….

Aurgal had never been so scared in his life. Everything seemed to freeze as he looked at the reflection in the blood…his reflection. Now he understood why everyone looked at him with fear when he was fighting in the past month. And he understood what Aura was trying to tell him: He was loosing himself in bloodlust.

How would everyone he knew reacted when he turned against him for more blood? Would they scorn and exile him? Or would they execute him? He couldn't bear to hurt Aura, Fenris, and…Emerald.

"Aurgal…?" He heard Aura ask worriedly. He couldn't face her. Instead, he turned away so that his back was facing her.

"…I'm a monster." He replied after a minute. "I can't even control myself…and the worse part is that I know what I am doing. And I love it."

Aura approached him, leaving the jackal that she had been fighting with a broken neck, and placed a claw on his shoulder, to which he shied away from. "You're not a monster. A true monster wouldn't know when to quit. You stopped yourself before you got too caught up in killing." She said gently, "Look at yourself now if you don't believe me…" She added, looking a puddle of water instead of blood.

Aurgal slowly approached it, and gasped. He was normal again. No more did he have red eyes, or lengthened fangs. He could have cried now, but something didn't let him. He didn't know what.

"But…what if I go insane again?" He asked her cautiously.

"We'll deal with it then. Try not to get your anger or whatever a hold of you. Though, it is helpful…we're gonna have to work on that…" She told him, muttering the last parts.

Aurgal stayed silent, trying to calm himself down. She was kind of right, since he did let his anger get a hold of him a lot, but still…

However, these jackals will suffer. They will never again hurt anyone. Aurgal swore it. For all the pain he knew they caused, and what they did to Emerald…it was unforgivable.

He quickly calmed himself before anger came over him again. It was at that time that it started to rain, washing the blood off his scales. He turned to his sister, who looked at him, and they both nodded before leaving the alley and trying to find the entrance.

It didn't take too long to find the back entrance. A group of jackals patrolled around a large iron door, with a large jackal standing in front of it. On the jackal's waist, a key ring could be faintly seen, glistening in the rain.

"Oh this is fantastic…" Aura muttered. "Aurgal, transform and kill them please…" She continued, half joking.

Aurgal just shook his head and looked for something he could use to distract them. There was a large pole that looked rusted, and if hit correctly, it could crush a few of them. However, it may... "Oh screw it." He muttered, shooting a fireball at the pole.

"Aurgal, what the f…oh." Aura started, and then realized what he had done. The pole creaked a bit, and it fell down after a moment, crushing a large majority of jackals, their blood oozing out from underneath it.

"What the hell!?" One of the survivors yelled as he rushed over to the pole. "Boss, something caused this thing to fall!" he called out to the large jackal.

"No shit. You go get more guards." The large jackal grumbled as he turned to the other survivor, a female jackal. "Go find out what happened to the scout party that went to find who attacked us."

The female nodded and took off, jumping over the fence and running away from Aurgal and Aura. As the twins prepared to ambush the large jackal, he smirked and pulled out a large spiked mace.

"I know you are there. Get out here before I call everyone to where you are." He said, staring directly where they were.

They looked at each other…and flew over the fence and towards the large jackal, who laughed and swung his mace at Aurgal.

Aurgal tried to stop, but he was still going to get hit by it. So, he lifted his right arm and gritted his teeth as the mace dug into his flesh before flinging him away, into the fence, which he broke.

Aura, however, managed to claw the jackal's shoulder and leave three gashes there. However, the jackal spun around, hitting her in the back and sending her into a wall, where she was knocked out.

Aurgal rose back up again, but was hit in the head by a rapid attack from the mace struck him in the head, sending him to the ground, dazed.

Before he could react, the mace came down on his head, and blackness took a hold of him…

----

The jackal watched the red dragon drop and stop moving, and he smirked. He had left both alive, since a certain someone inside would want to have fun slowly, tortuously killing them, like he did to all dragons.

"Sin'ary…" A chilling voice said from behind the jackal as the latter smirked. Speak of the devil, that same someone was here.

"Krucifi…you have new playthings." Sin'ary responded, indicating towards to the two dragons. "The female actually managed to hit me." He added, indicating to the gashes.

"About time. I was growing bored of my current ones." Krucifi said in a faint sadistic tone. Krucifi was a large black wolf with burning red eyes. He had a large scar on his chest, but he hasn't told anyone how or where he got it. "These will last at least a week….I'll see to that…." He added, his eyes glowing more than ever….


	8. Krucifi

**This chapter was intended to be so much more graphic than it was…Ex: there was supposed to be a torture scene halfway through on some random dragons…dunno why I scrapped it.**

---

Aurgal slowly opened his eyes before shutting them again, since it hurt to open them. His skull felt like someone had taken a battering ram and repeatedly hit him the head with it. Damn that jackal…

After another moment, he again opened his eyes, and this time forced them to stay open. He slowly turned his head around to take in his surroundings, and growled faintly. He didn't like where he was at all.

He was in a medium sized cell, but that was all he could tell. It was pitch black in it, preventing him to see outside the cell. The ground was cold, and even the air had an unnatural coldness to it.

He snaked his tail around, trying to find out if there was more than his eyes told him. He felt nothing to his left, but when he moved it to the right, he hit something warm, and now that his eyes had adjusted, he saw a faint shape there.

"Aura…?" He whispered, trying not to alert anything that may be in the room. The shape didn't reply, so he continued to poke it with his tail. After a moment, the shape moved and grabbed his tail and began to twist it violently.

He growled in pain, and pulled his tail out after slamming the thing that grabbed him on the ground, where a female hiss came out of the shape. "Why the hell were you poking me!?" A familiar voice answered him, and Aurgal let out a sigh.

"Trying to see if you were alive, Aura." He muttered as the shape let out a small 'Oh'. "And from the sound of it, you are." He added, smirking faintly.

"Shut up. Do you want to alert them that we are awake?!" She hissed, moving slightly. When she did, a faint metallic rattle could be heard. "I'm chained to the ground. I'm guessing you are too. And we both lack the key, so…we're stuck." She told him, making the rattle sound again as proof.

Aurgal said nothing, but instead tried to figure out if he was indeed chained. He couldn't feel anything holding him down, so he tried to stand…and didn't get too far since something jerked him down from his right side.

After lying back down on his stomach, he put his left claw over his right, and felt something metal there, and he smirked. Either the one who put the chain there was an idiot, or had no idea what that meant.

"Aura, I'm also chained, but…" He started, trailing off.

"But what?" She whispered back.

"It's chained to my front right claw. You know what that means, right?" He answered, feeling a faint sense of hope. If it worked, he could find the key and get them out.

"Thank god. Aurgal, get out and try and find a way to get me out as well. You're hopeless without me." She told him, laughing faintly at the end.

Aurgal just shook his head again and grabbed his right shoulder with his left claw and pulled. There was a faint sound of scales ripping, and then the limb literally just popped off, allowing him to stand on three limbs.

Surprisingly, there was no blood or anything coming from his shoulder. In fact, nothing at all came out. However, there was a faint metallic gleam from both his shoulder and the now severed limb.

"For once, I am grateful that I have a fake arm." He muttered, growling at the memory on how he had gotten it.

About a month ago, the city that they were in was almost reduced to rubble from an attack led by Gaul, an ape warlord. He had fought Gaul, and had his entire left side shattered in the process.

However, Gaul had thought Aurgal was dead, so he had advanced on Aura and Emerald, who had been nearby. He managed to distract Gaul by shooting a fireball at his back, and Gaul turned back, but stopped.

A figure had appeared over Aurgal's fallen body, and without thinking, he attacked with his right forearm. The figure had caught it…and literally blown it into oblivion. He had lashed out with his tail, and once again, the figure caught it and pressed his arm on Aurgal's neck…and killed him by blowing up a large majority of his neck.

However, Aura and Emerald had made a mechanical arm, and had given up a small part of their life-force to put it inside a gem, which was put in Aurgal's destroyed neck, reviving him. They had covered it with a metal plate, and covered both artificial areas with fake scales.

The memory faded, and Aurgal limped towards the entrance of the cell, and found it locked…but with a weak one. So he easily tore it out with his remaining limb, unlocking it. The door creaked open slowly, and he walked out.

In the darkness, he could see that he was in a hall, and that he could either go left or right. For some reason, something in the back of his head told him NOT to go to the left, so he turned right and limped that way.

If anyone attacked him, he was pretty screwed. He wasn't used to being on three legs, so there was a large chance that he could screw himself by going off balance. He just hoped that nothing did go after him…

After a minute of limping down the hallway, it suddenly became freezing cold, causing Aurgal to shiver from the sudden drop of temperature. It was also at that time that he heard something coming down the hall….directly at him.

It sounded like claws, but he didn't want to find out what it was, so he flapped his wings and hovered about a foot off the ground…before rapidly flying towards the end of the hall.

Whatever was after him was even faster than him flying, but he saw a light at the end of the hall, so he picked up his speed and dove towards it. The light was coming through an open door leading to another room, and hopefully he could lose or kill whatever it was chasing him.

After another minute, he dove through the open door just as the thing chasing him caught up to him. Aurgal turned upwards and looked down once he was ten feet above the ground.

The room was extremely large, and had boxes everywhere, which led him to think that they were in the warehouse. Plenty of room for him to hide and snipe out whatever was chasing him…

The thing chasing him was a black wolf with burning red eyes. And it stared directly where Aurgal had gone, as if it was expecting him to go right where he was. The wolf smirked and spoke.

"So, you cut off your own arm to escape?" The wolf said in a chilling, and faintly accented, male voice. "You surprised me. Even though you weren't the first to do it, it always does. Really didn't think that dragon's had it in them."

"Should I take that as a twisted compliment?" Aurgal responded, growling slightly. There was something about him that sent chills down his back…

"Take it anyway you want. It won't matter in the end." The wolf shrugged, "Because you're going to die, whether you like it or not." He added, his eyes flaring. He also wrapped his tail around something in the fur on his side with his tail. It was a key. "I also think that this may interest you. It is the key to all the cells, and it will free anyone inside them. If you beat me, you can have it." He told Aurgal.

"Like that'll be hard. You can't fly, so I can just take you out from up here!" Aurgal taunted. Normally, he would have flown down and fought him, but he lacked a limb…

"Don't need too." The wolf said as he suddenly disappeared, startling Aurgal. What the hell? How could be have-?!

Aurgal was cut off from his thoughts as something bit into his back, sending pain through his system. He turned his head back to find that the wolf had appeared on his back and bitten there, which led Aurgal to think of something.

He turned towards a box, and flew backwards to it. A split second before he would have slammed the wolf into the box, the wolf disappeared again, and Aurgal alone hit the box, going through it.

"Oh come on! Do you really think that I would have fallen for that!?" The wolf yelled, appearing ten feet in front of the now destroyed box. "Try harder, or else I'll just kill you right now!"

Aurgal growled as he got out of the box, dazed from the impact. It was also at that time that the wolf slammed into him, this time making him go through the box and slide of his back for a few feet on the other side.

"Has the loss of blood gotten to you, dragon?!" the wolf laughed, "Maybe after you I can move onto your sister! Oh…I'm gonna have so much fun with her. Don't worry, I'll make sure that she won't die a virgin…eh?!" The wolf continued, stopping when Aurgal suddenly appeared in front of him, punching him directly in the face with his left forearm.

The wolf was stunned as he was sent back a few feet, unable to get out of the way as Aurgal slammed his tail on his back, driving the wolf to the ground. "If you…EVER…touch her, I will kill you." Aurgal yelled, hitting the wolf across the face with his tail.

"Tell me dragon…what is your name?" the wolf growled, blood dribbling out of his jaw.

"Aurgal. What's it to you?" Aurgal hissed, watching him intently.

"Aurgal…I'll remember that one. That you may consider a compliment, since it is rare that I choose to remember you. Of all the dragons I've killed, only twelve I chose to remember after I kill them." The wolf said, disappearing and reappearing another ten feet away from Aurgal.

"And who are you?" Aurgal hissed, not liking the situation at all. Something massive was coming, and he actually didn't know if he could make it out.

"My name? It is Krucifi…and it will be the last name you ever hear. Also…" The wolf, Krucifi, answered, "I have decided to show you something. I've never shown this to anyone…but I think it would be fun to see how long you last…"

With that, Krucifi smirked and let out a howl that held in the air even after it ended. Krucifi then started to breathe heavily…and he started to grow, completely taking Aurgal off guard.

As he continued to grow, horns that curved back grew on his head and his tail split into another, both growing longer than normal. Demonic wings sprouted from his back while his paws seemed to ignite with black flames. Krucifi's fangs enlarged and a red flame appeared between his horns.

"I can't even control myself in this stage…so keep your wits about, and you may last a minute!" Krucifi laughed, his voice darker than ever.

Without warning, Krucifi appeared in front of Aurgal, slamming him towards a wall. Aurgal had no time to get out of his attack, and so was almost crushed from the attack.

He could have sworn he heard something snap in his chest, but either way, he felt a massive amount of pain, enough for him to cough up blood. Krucifi backed off, and Aurgal slumped to the ground, blood running out of his mouth.

He then shot a fireball at the mutated wolf, who easily dodged it. "Come on! You can do better!" Krucifi taunted and he shot black fireball at Aurgal, who moved to the left as the attack blew apart the part of the wall it hit.

"Once again, I'm glad I don't have a true right leg…" Aurgal muttered, thinking of what could have happened if he did have a right leg…

He slowly got up and faced Krucifi, who had an amused expression on his face. Aurgal rushed him, but at the last second, jumped over him and attacked with his tail. However, Aurgal's tail completely passed through Krucifi's body as if it wasn't even there.

"Up here!" A voice yelled as Krucifi hit him in the ribs with his entire shoulder, once again forcing him to go to the ground. This time something did snap in Aurgal's chest.

Aurgal let out a scream of pain, coughing up more blood. He hit Krucifi in the head with his tail and got up and charged Krucifi, hitting him in the chest with his head, ignoring the searing pain in his ribs.

Krucifi disappeared after being hit and Aurgal almost fell over. He was completely off balance, and the pain made it almost impossible to stand up straight.

The mutated wolf appeared below Aurgal, knocking him into the air, where he disappeared again and hit Aurgal's back and disappearing again, only to reappear in front of Aurgal and shoulder him in the chest.

Krucifi kept disappearing and reappearing and striking random parts of Aurgal's body, who seemed to be suspended in air. He couldn't do anything. If he moved, it just sent more pain into his body.

This was it. He was going to die again. Emerald and Aura had resurrected him…only for him to get killed once more. He wanted to apologize, or even see them one last time before he died.

He didn't even realize the bombardments stop or even notice himself hit the ground. For the first time in his life, Aurgal had given up. It was impossible to win. He'd failed everyone.

At least he wouldn't be around when…no, he couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't let everyone die because he couldn't even pick himself off the ground. No one would blame him for not picking himself up again, but he wouldn't be able to deal with it. He would suffer if he died. To watch all he cared about die…it would be unbearable.

Krucifi needed to die. He would make sure of that. Even if it killed him, he would make sure that Krucifi didn't harm anyone ever again.

Before he knew it, he was standing up. Rage built up inside him. He needed Krucifi's blood. He wanted to suck it all out of him and drink it all. Slowly…painfully…he would suffer.

"What's this? Still alive? Well, we'll have to fix that…" He heard Krucifi say. "I suppose I could give you one last hope if you want to beat me….I raped that green dragoness." Aurgal twitched. "Oh yes. I had full intentions of killing her too, but she was so good…I let her live. You should try her out. You won't regret it…" He laughed.

That was it. Aurgal couldn't control himself any longer. He needed to kill him. To tear him in half. To pull out his organs one by one. To grind his bones into nothing.

"Aurgal!" A voice yelled as something hit the ground beside him. He glanced over to it with the last bits of control he had over himself, and smirked. It was his mechanical arm.

He dashed over to it and shoved it into his shoulder. There was a brief pain, but it went unnoticed. Even the pain from all the wounds he suffered from was gone, despite the fact that they were still there.

Aurgal turned back to Krucifi, now on balance. He could kill him now. There was no escape….


	9. Final Vengeance repost

**I keep forgetting to post chapters...such as chapter seven is replaced with a new chapter, and the one that was previously chapter seven is now chapter 8.**

Aurgal was on Krucifi before he even knew it. He slashed at the mutated wolf, eager to draw blood to wet his claws. However, he missed since Krucifi disappeared again. However, for some reason, he didn't search wildly for him. Instead, he just stayed where he was.

Then he suddenly turned around, swinging out his fake arm and catching Krucifi in the face. Krucifi, who hadn't expected that, was sent towards the ground, but he spun around and launched himself up into the air again.

"Stop moving around and let me tear you apart…" Aurgal hissed. He wanted to relive the feeling of sinking his claws into something and listening to screams of pain…

"Ok, let me just roll over first…" Krucifi muttered, "No…let me try something…"

Krucifi closed his eyes and smirked. Aurgal, who didn't really care for what he wanted to do, lunged at him, his now lengthened fangs wanting to taste flesh. He closed in on the wolf…only to stop, confused.

Where there was one, there was now three of Krucifi. "So…you had trouble with just one of me…how will you hold against three?" They laughed.

Aurgal didn't say anything back…instead he just charged forward. With three of them, that means he could kill him three times instead of one! He would be able to have more blood spilt!

The three Krucifi scattered, so Aurgal slammed into nothing. They came back and all hit Aurgal at the same time, but the dragon didn't care. In fact, the impacts seemed to make him want Krucifi's blood even more.

This was evident since he lunged forward with his maw and bit the closest Krucifi and drawing blood. It tasted so good to Aurgal. He wanted more. No…he needed more.

He slashed the Krucifi over and over while biting him, the taste of blood driving him into a frenzy for more. That Krucifi disappeared, leaving two left.

The remaining ones growled and started flying around Aurgal, each in opposite directions. They were moving fast enough to be a blur to Aurgal, but he didn't care. He would kill him…

Eventually, one lunged at Aurgal, clawing his back before circling around the dragon once more. He didn't even feel the wolf's attack, but he knew he hit him, since he could feel blood running down his back.

Despite the fact that it was his own, the blood on his back was refreshing. It fueled him. So long as there was blood, he wouldn't quit searching for more….

One of the Krucifi lunged out again, but this time Aurgal managed to grab his had with his metal arm, snapping the neck in the process, and throwing it into the last one, sending them both into the box, which was destroyed.

Aurgal landed and ran at it, eager to finish off the last one. This time, he would slowly kill it, drinking all the blood he spilt. For every bit of pleasure Krucifi got out of Emerald, he would pay in suffering.

It was at that time that the place where Krucifi was exploded as a large pillar of darkness rose up. Aurgal shielded his face with his wings, which were torn from the flying debris. This wasn't normal…

After the explosion ended, Krucifi leapt out, but he was different. Physically, he didn't change, but that wasn't the important part. There was now a black flame around his entire body that burned the very air. Also, he had a pissed off look.

"ENOUGH! I'VE HAD IT!" Krucifi yelled, "I WAS GOING TO GIVE YOU A CHANCE, BUT NO MORE! YOU PRESSED YOUR LUCK! NOW YOU DIE!"

Before Aurgal had a chance to react, Krucifi was right in front of him. He was hit before Krucifi even attack him. The flames scorched his body, causing him a massive amount of pain, and the shoulder from Krucifi made him roar in pain.

How was this possible? He shouldn't be getting pain! It was the enemy that should be getting pain!

Aurgal was flung onto his back from the attack, and he lifted his head to see Krucifi advancing on him. "Say your prayers!" He said as he leapt into the air at Aurgal.

He couldn't move. This was it, for real this time. No one was going to save him. He'd failed. On contrary to what others say, his life didn't flash before his eyes. No…he felt nothing. Not even anger or fear.

The only thing he felt was regret. He knew that his second death would be permanent. Aura, if what Krucifi said was true, would die next, raped and tortured. He sighed, and waited for his life to end.

But that's when something happened that took him entirely off guard.

A large green sphere hit Krucifi dead on, altering his course so that he missed and crashed into another box. At that time, someone grabbed and dragged Aurgal behind another box.

"Thank god I arrived here in time, huh?" a voice asked him as he looked up into green dragonesses eyes.

"Emerald, what are you…?!" He hissed, trying to get up, but pain seared through his entire body. He then noticed that his blood craze has subsided.

He felt her lift him up a bit and lean him against her body, to which she folded her left wing around him and a small glow emitted from that wing.

"I knew what you were going to do, so I decided to follow you. In the process, I met your dad and Fenris, so I lost track for a bit, but when I did find you…well, I saw everything…" Emerald said, trying to choose her words carefully at the end.

Aurgal knew what she meant. She had seen him transform and tear apart that jackal. He had intended to keep it between him and Aura, but now….she probably thought he was a monster.

"Anyway, after you two were knocked out, we lost track of you again, so we had to sneak inside. That wolf was patrolling everywhere, but then he suddenly turned and went inside. So we waited a minute and followed him. There were some….things…along the way, but Aura recognized us when we ran back and explained what had happened and where you were. Fenris broke the chain on your fake arm, and the four of us ran to where you had gone…only to see you dying again. Once you had fallen to the ground, your father crept close and threw your arm to you. You kinda know the rest…" Emerald explained.

He remained silent, and was dimly aware of noises of fighting, which led him to believe that Krucifi had gotten back up and was fighting the others. He also noticed that it was getting easier for him to breath. The wounds on his body were disappearing!

He looked up Emerald, and found her smiling faintly down on him. For some reason, he had to glance away from her.

More sounds of fighting echoed, followed by Krucifi yelling something and a large gust of wind hitting both Aurgal and Emerald. "I guess that means that he's decided to just finish them." Emerald muttered before turning back to Aurgal, "You're pretty much fully healed now. Get back in there and stall Krucifi from killing everyone."

Aurgal realized that she spoke the truth, and that the pain had mostly subsided. He had a feeling that his ribs were still fractured, but at least they were not broken anymore. He turned back to her and nodded, but that's when the tip of her tail wrapped around his, stopping him.

"Don't use any fire or dark based attacks on him: He will absorb them, adding them to his power. Since I am a nature dragon, I can use earth to stun him. Keep him busy until then." She said to him, releasing her hold on him.

He nodded, and ran out from behind the box and yelled. "Miss me!?" He yelled, stopping Krucifi, who had been lunging at Fenris.

"You…you were on the brink of death." Krucifi said, flying over to where Aurgal was and landing five feet away. "How is it that you are…? No matter. I'll make sure that you stay down this time."

Krucifi lunged at Aurgal, who barely managed to dodge. Even though he dodged, the heat from the flames made start to sweat. "Why are you so hell-bent on killing every dragon you see? One ditch you?" Aurgal asked, trying to get his attention.

"Pah!" Krucifi snorted, "Don't fill my head with such disgusted thoughts! The last thing I need is thoughts about loving a dragon…" He said, lunging again.

Aurgal once again dodged, and again the heat made him sweat. "So what happened?" he asked again, swinging with his fake limb.

Krucifi dodged and grabbed his arm with his fangs, and threw him. "An army of your kind did a genocide on our race, and when we were weak, you finished us! I survived, but barely. And the desire for vengeance took over!"

Krucifi charged Aurgal, who had managed to right himself by spreading his wings out. As the wolf drew near, he flung himself upwards with a mighty flap of his wings. "So that gave you the right to screw with every dragon you see? Dude, not all dragons are evil." Aurgal responded, his normal cockiness returning.

Krucifi flapped his unnatural wings up to Aurgal, smirking. Behind him, he saw Emerald getting a lock on him. He also saw his father and Fenris getting into a lunging position. "I know that." Krucifi responded, his smirk turning sadistic, "I've lost my desire for revenge long ago. I still want to kill dragons, but for pleasure, not revenge."

Aurgal blinked. This thing has lost it's sanity in killing. He had a bit of respect for Krucifi, since he thought he was merely seeking revenge, but now that was lost. He felt nothing but rage for Krucifi…

It was at that time that another large green ball smacked into Krucifi, sending him flying forward and onto the ground. Once he hit the ground, his flames disappeared, but he still tried to get up.

Aurgal flew downwards and landed next to the struggling wolf. "Give it up. You lost." He told Krucifi.

"I'm not done yet…!" He growled, but he slipped on his way up, sending him crashing to the ground. Krucifi looked at his paw, and recoiled a bit. "Blood…?" He whispered, starting to tremble. He glanced down to his chest, and gasped.

Even Aurgal was surprised. His chest looked like it had exploded from the amount of blood pouring from it. As he got closer, he saw what was causing it.

The scar on the fallen wolf's chest had pretty much exploded. Judging from the amount of blood gushing from it, he only had about a minute left before he died, five minutes tops. How could the wolf not notice this…?

"You have failed Krucifi." A voice said as a beam of light appeared near Krucifi, "Even with the power I had given you for your revenge, you have failed. And to the things you despise most."

The beam of light disappeared, revealing something that Aurgal had hoped to never see again. It was the same figure who had killed him… "Shut up…!" He heard Krucifi yell, "I can…still…fight!"

"How foolish to think that you can, when you can't even lift your body. I will never understand such determination…" the figure said as it walked over to Krucifi as its hands started glowing brightly. It then knelt down next to him. "Goodbye." He said as he brought his hand down.

It was at that time that a ball of fire hit the figure's hand, disrupting it from killing Krucifi. The hand retracted as the figure stood up and looked at Aurgal, who was the one who fired it.

"You…" the figure said as it began walking towards Aurgal. Every step made by the figure seemed to make time fast-forward until he stopped moving and stood in front of the dragon, "How is it you are alive? Is it possible for your kind to regenerate?" it muttered to itself.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Aurgal hissed. He saw Aura behind the figure, ready to attack if the time came.

"Yes…yes I would. In fact, I am going to experiment on you. Come with me please." It said as it grabbed Aurgal by his fake arm and started to drag him. "Oh yes…" it said, raising its right hand over to where Krucifi was and a bright light channeled from the arm and towards Krucifi.

Aurgal seized the opportunity to get himself loose, since it was somehow easier now, and looked to see what the figure was doing. Krucifi had been enveloped in bright light, and he began to transform back. The wings disappeared, and both tails formed a shorter, normal one. The horns actually broke off, and his fangs returned to normal.

"Your power is now gone. Now…" the figure said, suddenly noticing that Aurgal had gotten loose, "Stop resisting. It will be quick. I promise no pain." He told him.

"Yeah, ok. I'm just gonna lay back and let you kill me. Don't think so." Aurgal snorted. Did this guy think he was an idiot?

"Very well. If you will not come on your own, I will force you." It said, sending a bright light at Aurgal in the form of a beam.

At first, he had no idea what he was doing, but then he realized that he was completely off balance now. What was going on?! His body wasn't stabilizing itself! Before he knew it, he was on his side, unable to move at all.

The figure stopped after a moment, and then began walking over. Aurgal tried to escape, to attack him, to do anything. Fear grew inside him when he realized that he couldn't even open his mouth. Couldn't someone do anything!?

One the figure had gotten within five feet of him, a large claw struck the figure, diverting its course and making it stumble backwards. His father stood over Aurgal's immobilized body, protecting him.

"If you touch him, I will kill you." His father said as the figure got back up.

"Hostility and anger, yet I have not even touched you…interesting. What is the cause of this reaction…?" The figure muttered. "Oh well, you will make a fine sample." It said.

It was at that time that Aurgal's father just started trembling, and looked down at this chest. A large hole was now there, and blood was pouring out of both sides. "Wh…?" His father gasped as he fell to the ground, dead.

No…it wasn't possible. His father couldn't die! This had to be some twisted nightmare, and he would awaken soon…but he knew it wasn't. This was real. And the worse part was that he couldn't even move anything except for his eyes.

As he looked around wildly, he saw that everyone else had similar issues. Emerald was frozen in mid-flight, and Aura and Fenris were suspended in air, about to hit where the figure was. Krucifi was dimly searching for a way to escape from his paralysis.

"Hmm…no regenerative properties seem to be in order. Did it only work in certain ones? I must investigate…" The figure mumbled, teleporting in a beam of light, taking his father's corpse with him.

After he left, Aurgal found himself able to move. He scrambled out of the way of Aura and Fenris's lunge, and punched the ground with his fake arm, breaking the limb from the impact. Emerald landed at Krucifi, inspecting him.

Why…why did this all happen? Was this some sick game? He never was truly fond of his family, but still…to watch his father die was torture. The image of his corpse flashed in his mind, scarring it.

"Aurgal…?" Aura asked, tears coming down her face.

"…He will pay. I swear it." Aurgal hissed, repeatedly punching the ground until his arm was nothing more than scrap, "DO YOU HEAR ME?! I'LL KILL YOU!" he yelled.

He would make sure it was painful death….


	10. Aftermath

**Yes, I did mess up a bit yesterday in terms of chapters. I haven't looked at these in forever, so I forget if I made a chapter or not. And…I sometimes mess up on replacing the missing chapters, so if you see anything with the name 'repost', it means that a chapter has been added that wasn't there before. If there is a double-chapter, it is a mistake on my part; just tell me if I do it.**

**Also, I have a fictionpress account linked on my profile for my better work.**

"We should probably go…"

Aurgal ignored Fenris, being too caught up in punching the ground to care. His fake arm looked like it had went through a blender, yet he continued to attack it. And he would continue to do so until he felt that something had died.

There was already a small hole, and after another few minutes, he felt a tail wrap around his chest and drag him away. "Enough Aurgal." He heard his sister say, "Killing the ground isn't going to bring him back…"

As much as he fought against her to get back where he was, Aurgal knew she was right. His father was dead. Although he wasn't exactly fond of him for always yelling at him for getting into fights, it pained him.

So many things were happening at once, and it was too confusing. It seemed something was beginning, and this was merely the start. Who knows what would happen next? There was only one way to find out…

"What should we do with Krucifi? He'll die if we don't do something…" Emerald asked as she stood over the now unconscious body of the wolf.

"Why do you care? He raped you." Aurgal growled, tearing himself free of Aura, but staying where he was.

"I don't think he did…well not consciously. When he did, I heard one of the jackals say that he was acting odd, and that it had started about a month ago. And that he would have normally killed me. And since that figure said something about giving him power, it led me to think that he had no idea what he was doing." Emerald explained.

Aurgal just growled. It didn't matter. The fact that he had violated her couldn't go unpunished. He looked down at his now mangled arm, and saw a sharp piece of metal. Getting an idea, he limped over to Krucifi, his fake arm outstretched.

"Stop." Fenris commanded, stepping in front of him. "If what Emerald said was true, then he himself did not rape her. His body may have, but not his mind." He told him.

"I…don't…care…" Aurgal hissed in a deadly tone. He batted Fenris aside and continued his advance.

"Oh shit. Emerald, help me with this!" He heard Aura say as he felt something restrain him as Aura jumped on his back, forcing him to stumble. Emerald ran over and forced him to fall on his side, where she held down his shoulder and Aura held down his lower limbs.

"It's over, Aurgal…." Emerald whispered, "Stop and calm down. Or else…" she threatened, hanging her tail over his head.

He just glared at her for a minute before closing his eyes and tried to calm down. However, it was almost impossible. His target was not ten feet away from him….

Emerald and Aura released him, but he still stayed where he was, feeling suddenly tired. His body ached, and the remainder of his wounds throbbed. Emerald had said that not all of them were healed, so it was probably better for him to stay like this anyway…

"I can't heal this." He heard Emerald say, "The most I can do is stop the bleeding and close the wound somewhat. He'll need to be put until medical care if he is going to survive."

"Probably a good idea to do," Fenris responded, "Once he awakens, we can ask him some things. And since many will be where he is, he can't get away with killing."

"True. Still, the problem is when he gets better. Are we gonna release him, or keep him under constant watch?" Aura asked.

"I say we keep him under watch. No point of putting another threat back…" Fenris answered. "Hopefully, he at least won't attack every dragon he sees after a while…"

"Wouldn't that be wonderful…" Aura muttered, "Emerald, you almost done? I want to get out of here as soon as I can." She asked Emerald.

"Almost done…" She responded. A minute later, she spoke again, "There. I've done as much as I can. Rest is his will to live and what the others can do."

"Good. But we have another problem…" Aura said, looking at where Aurgal was. "The Idiot's asleep." She grumbled.

It was true. During the conversation, Aurgal had fallen asleep. After feeling tired, he had just decided to fall asleep. The pain from his wounds also drove him to sleep, considering that he would subconsciously deal with it.

"That….is something I never thought I'd see. Ever." Fenris commented as Emerald just stared at Aurgal, unable to say anything.

"Y'know…" Aura said as she walked over to her sleeping brother, "Despite the tough act he puts on, he is actually a softy. I mean, he looks peaceful for once…Oh I can't wait to tease him about that." She continued as she put him on her back. "Emerald, you think you can get Krucifi? Or do you wanna trade?" Aura asked, aware of how she may feel with Krucifi on her back…

"I don't mind. If anything, you two are here. He wakes up and pulls something, we can beat him down." Emerald responded, picking up the fallen wolf, whose fur was matter with blood.

"Ok then. Let's get out of here before anyone finds us…" Fenris told them, starting towards the exit.

-----

The very first thing he was aware of was that he was covered by something. It felt soft against his scales, and it was, well…comforting. He didn't want to open his eyes. Instead, he felt like going back to sleep.

His body was twitching every now and then, and he let out a sigh in his head. His body wanted to get up, and no matter what he did, it probably wouldn't fall back asleep. Still, he wanted too…

He opened his eyes and saw that he was staring at a tan surface, and he subconsciously lifted his front right claw to touch it…but it was out of his reach. Then he realized what he was staring at and cursed at his stupidity.

He sighed again and forced himself to sit up. Once he did so, he took in his surroundings. He was in a small room with a table-like object. He was also in a bed, and the soft thing on him was a long, soft piece of wool.

On the table, however, was a metal limb with a piece of paper on it. The dragon got out of the bed, almost falling at the unbalance of having only three limbs. Grumbling to himself, he grabbed to limb off the table and shoved it into his right shoulder. Then, he grabbed the paper and read it:

_Normally, people would stay in bed until they are told they have to go. But, seeing as you are NOT normal, I made your arm ASAP, so when you wake up you can move. And since I know you will leave the building whether or not we tell you too, I may as well say this: Don't get into any fights. You're still recovering believe it or not. Seems that you have some internal damage that Emerald missed, so if you feel lightheaded…STOP MOVING! YOU CAN KILL YOURSELF! Damage is minimal, but still. Don't really wanna loose you again._

_Anyway, Mom isn't doing to well. I mean, she puts on a happy face and tells me that Dad is in a better place, but she cries every time she thinks she is alone. However, in all this, we finally got to find out the sex of our little sibling: It's a male. And shockingly, the egg is purple. Mom swore that she never did it with anyone else, and I believe her. Anyway, we decided to name him Malefor. It won't be long until he hatches…_

_Krucifi still hasn't awakened yet. Can't say I blame him for not awakening. No one should be able to even stand after having your chest explode and most of your organs in your chest damaged critically. Emerald managed to heal the organs to the point that he at least didn't die. Emerald, Fenris, or I will find you once he does. As much as I hate to do it to the guy, he needs to be questioned, and probably have his chest explode again from being confused and being surrounded by 'dragons'._

_I know I am probably boring you, but one last thing: Be back by dusk. Not only is it me telling you that, but Fenris, Mom, and Emerald are saying this. I know you probably won't, but still, try to be there around that time._

_Your loving Sister, Aura_

_P.S. You look so cute when you are sleeping! If you weren't my brother…._

The dragon, Aurgal, blushed slightly at that last part. So they had been looking at him when he sleeps? And if they had done that, who knows what else they had done…?

Still, in all this, he had a little brother that would hatch soon. But he was purple, which was odd. He had never heard of any purple dragons before…

Once again, he sighed. Skimming over the note again, he wondered why they wanted him to be back by dusk. He probably would get bored before then, though, since he couldn't do anything that would cause strain on his body. If what Aura said was true, he could kill himself.

And in doing that, not only would more…. "Dammit." Aurgal cursed. It was that figure's fault. It caused him to be like this. It killed his father because it was too stupid to realize that he had a fake neck and arm.

He made his choice right there. He would hunt down that figure and make it pay. But he didn't exactly how to get out without anyone knowing, but if he did manage to get out, what would the others think if he never came back?

It was a risk he had to take. If he never came back, then he hoped he'd at least be able to hit it once….

Aurgal shook his head and walked out, feeling a dull throbbing in his chest. He guessed that it was the internal damage, but he could deal with it. As long as he could at least walk, he would be fine.

After stepping into the hall that curved to the right, he realized that he was in the furthest room from the entrance. "Oh…I am going to kill them." He chuckled to himself as he walked on the marble floor, his talons clicking with every step.

Surprisingly, it didn't take long for him to reach the end of the hall and take the curve, leading him to a large room. He remembered it clearly from when Aura had brought him here and when Emerald told him…

He shook his head, feeling a strong hatred towards the wolf. He didn't care if he had no idea what he was doing, he'd make sure that he wouldn't harm her ever again. He swore it.

"Your sister came in about an hour ago. And I you got what she was carrying…" A doctor told Aurgal as he walked by, eyeing his metal arm. It was a yellow dragon with green eyes, and appeared around mid-age. "She asked me to do put scales on your leg when you awoke. If you would follow me…" He said as he walked over to a door and opened it.

Normally, Aurgal wouldn't have followed him, but he had met the dragon, Dr. Kristof, before on a few occasions, so he trusted him a bit. He was also one of the ones who helped Aura make his metal parts. So Aurgal followed him through the door.

Dr. Kristof was pulling fake scales from a hole in the wall, and while they were red, they looked different. It was as if they were reflecting like true scales, but at the same time, they had the same dullness.

"This is a new type of scales that were just sent in from the neighboring city." Dr. Kristof told Aurgal, as if he had read his mind, "They have been testing it out for a while now, and they are sure that it would work. I have tried it on a few other patients like you, Aurgal, and I highly recommend it." He explained, but it didn't really help Aurgal understand what he was talking about.

"Speak in a language I can understand, not riddles." Aurgal grumbled, not really in the mood for it.

"Oh yes, sorry. You probably never heard of it." The doctor said as he faced Aurgal, who muttered something, "this type Say you are in bright area, and your scales reflect the sunlight. The fake ones will pick up on that and do the same. Also, for some odd reason, your scales may change colors, the scales will do also change." He explained to Aurgal, who felt shivers go down his spine.

Was it possible that he knew about his transformations? And if so, who told him? Or was it just pure coincidence that he had mentioned that? "I got a question." Aurgal said, trying to get his mind off the subject.

"Yes?" Dr. Kristof asked as he tossed him a sleeve of clear scales.

"Why aren't you as crazy as you were the last time I saw you?" Aurgal asked, putting the fake scales on his fake limb. After a few seconds, they began to change to a red color that perfectly matched his own.

Dr. Kristof laughed in a mad way, before putting on a straight face again, "Nothing going on to set me off. If we have a patient that is on the verge of death, like that wolf, then I get 'crazy', as you call it." He responded with a faint smile. "Take off the scales on your neck so we can replace them."

Aurgal did as he was told, trying to ignore the comment on the wolf. When he did so, Dr. Kristof walked over to him and inspected his neck. "Hmm…the metal is damaged." He said to Aurgal, "It will have to be replaced. I can probably do it now if you wanted me too. However, the new one will take about an hour to make. You can still leave the building, I just advise not to move around rapidly. Your gem may come out and break, killing for good this time." He continued, staring at Aurgal and waiting for an answer.

"…Fine. Just give me something to cover it." Aurgal answered after a moment, taking out his metal neck, revealing a large hole that stretched from a quarter of an inch away from his head and ended an inch away from his chest. Surprisingly, the hole did not reach his throat, but it could be seen. In the middle of the hole, being suspended by metal parts, was a dark violet gem that pulses every few seconds.

"Good. The gem is without blemishes." Dr. Kristof mumbled as he took the metal neck away and grabbed a large strip of scales and placed them on his destroyed neck, where they covered the giant hole and changed to a color to match his scales. "Come back in about an hour." He told Aurgal.

Aurgal nodded and left, feeling exposed. If someone was to even tap his neck, they would be able to tell that there was nothing underneath it. However, so long as he protected the gem, he would be fine. In fact, he didn't even need the missing spinal cord with it: The gem acted as support and kept his organs working. So he could stop breathing and be fine. However, that didn't stop him from being killed from organ damage. He was still living, and he needed all his organs.

He crossed the large room and went outside to see the sun beginning to set, and he grumbled. He had about thirty minutes before he had to come back. Sighing, he spread his wings and took off. His wings were stiff, but began to loosen with every flap.

After five minutes, he stopped at the top of a large hill and laid down, closing his eyes. He began to think of how he would get away and hunt down that figure. The 'sneaking away in the middle of the night' tactic probably won't work at all.

And if it did, they would notice immediately and know what he was doing, and go after him. So there would be the problem of covering up his tracks. Aura probably would be able to find him easily though…

He briefly thought of asking Krucifi to make a diversion of some sort, but he instantly discarded it. There was no way he was going to ask him for help. Not now, not ever.

"Aurgal?"

He opened his eyes to see green ones bearing down on him, and if he had not recognized the owner at that moment, he would have probably attacked.

"What do you want Emerald? I'm trying to sleep." He lied, noticing that it had turned to nighttime and the stars were out. Both moons bore down on the both of them, illuminating them.

"I'm just letting you know that it's half an hour past dusk." Emerald answered, lying down next to him.

"I suppose you're going to drag me back, aren't you?" He asked her sourly. In all honesty, he really didn't feel like going back to get yelled at for being late.

"Well, it was on my mind…" she laughed. Then, she just stared at him his face, and he moved away a few inches.

"What?" He asked.

"You're bleeding…" She whispered. Aurgal looked at her oddly before bringing his fake arm up to his mouth and pressed against it to see if it was true.

It was. Blood had started to trickle from his mouth and towards the ground. At the sight of it, he started to feel lightheaded, and he held his head with his left claw. It had to be from the internal damage…

"I'm fine. Don't worry." He lied, knowing that he should probably head back, but he didn't feel like it.

Emerald just stared at him, but otherwise didn't press the issue, and Aurgal was thankful for that. Last thing he needed was someone fretting over him…. "Ummm…" She said, looking away slightly.

"What now?" He snapped, and immediately wished he hadn't. He'd been acting a bit cold to her lately…

"Just…thank you. You didn't have to do what you did. I would have been fine if you didn't charge in there…" Emerald told him, looking down. "It was my fault that your father died. I should have stopped you…"

Aurgal stared at her blankly. He had no idea how to react to that. Without even knowing it, he extended a wing over to her and embraced her with it. She actually had started to cry slightly, further confusing him.

He had no idea what to do! He lacked any experience in comforting, so the best he could do was just rub her back with his fake arm while keeping the wing around her. She leaned against him and after a bit, stopping crying.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Emerald spoke, "We should probably head back. They'll be looking for us." She said, standing up.

"Fine…" He grumbled, standing up as well. "Hey Emerald?" He started, looking at her.

"Yes?"

"Tell anyone what happened and I'll kill you."


	11. Exposed pt1

**Here I switch to Aura…not as awesomely written as I was trying it with her…**

-----

"Where are they?"

A red dragoness with black horns and golden eyes was lying down on a marble floor, eyeing an older black dragoness with black horns and golden eyes who was pacing back and forth. Exactly the same as the younger dragoness's eyes.

They were in a small room with a bed on it. On the bed was a large black wolf with a massive bandage around his chest that had exploded two nights before. On his right forepaw was a metal chain that held him to the bed. He was awake, and every so often tried to get himself free while cursing at the same time.

It was slightly dark in the room, since it was illuminated by candles that left shadows on the wall. The shadows were eerie, but at the same time, comforting. To the red dragoness, it was perfect.

"Probably screwing each other. I would if I was Emerald or if he wasn't my brother. Speaking of which, Emerald and I need to do it again…" The red dragoness responded to the older dragoness, who stopped pacing and stared at her. Even the wolf looked at her for a few seconds.

"Ok…" The elder dragoness said as she continued to pace. "How did I end up giving birth to you again, Aura…?" She muttered, smiling.

"I love you too, Mom." The red dragoness, Aura, responded. "OH SHUT UP!" She yelled a second later at the wolf, who cursed again.

"Let me go and maybe I will!" The wolf growled back, returning to biting his chains.

Aura got up and walked over to the wolf and hit him over the head with her tail. "No, you will be quiet now or else I will personally make sure that you never speak again." She hissed dangerously.

"Then do it! I'll welcome death any day then be held here by dragons!" He responded, glaring back at her with his crimson eyes.

They both glared at each other, then Aura turned away, making sure to hit him in the head again as she turned. The wolf was dazed for a second, but he turned back to his chains.

Aura sighed and wondered where her brother and Emerald were. She had left an hour ago, and still hasn't returned. Maybe they were actually screwing each other…

After another five minutes, she got fed up with waiting and left the room and headed down the hall. She would find him herself and probably yell at him. Or just embarrass him. She was leaning towards the latter.

As she continued, she found out a way to embarrass both of them. It was so perfect that Aura even started to giggle slightly. As she walked into the large room, she looked around to see if they had returned yet.

Seeing that they had not, she wandered around inside and waited. If they didn't show up in another ten minutes, she would go and find them. And literally drag them back. Finally, she would embarrass them.

She looked at the entrance again, and smiled when they walked in. "Hey!" She yelled, getting their attention, "How long can you two go without having sex!"

At that time, just about everyone in the room stared at Aura before looking at Emerald and Aurgal, who were both blushing madly. Aurgal looked like he was about to kill someone.

"Aura, what the hell?!" Her twin yelled back, "We didn't do anything!"

"Lies! She probably fell for you when she saw your adorable face when you sleep!" She yelled back, laughing.

"Aura, be quiet. Or do you want me to spill your secret?" Emerald asked her as Aura froze. She wouldn't dare…. "Good. Now stay quiet."

Aura grumbled under her breath as she began to walk back, but Aurgal had stopped to talk to a yellow dragon, and followed him. Now that puzzled her, since he would NEVER go off with someone…

Before she could find out why, Emerald approached her. "You just had to do that, didn't you?" She said calmly, which could mean one of two things. She was angry, or just didn't mind it.

"You know it was funny." Aura grumbled, "Also, do you know why he just took off with Dr. Kristof…alone?" She continued, staring at where he had gone.

"…Nope. We'll ask him when he comes back." The green dragoness responded, "Still, you are going pay for that…" Emerald told Aura, staring at her.

"I look forward to it."

They waited, idly talking to each other. Their conversation changed rapidly, and they were never on the same topic twice. After another five minutes, Aurgal returned, looking oddly distant. He just brushed past them, leaving Emerald and Aura bewildered.

After glancing at each other, they followed him back to the black wolf's room, where he was still trying to escape. Aurgal immediately went over to the wolf, and Aura had to drag him away, since she knew exactly what he would do without anyone here.

"Calm down. We're not here to kill him. We need to find out what that…thing did to Krucifi and maybe that will tell us more." Aura hissed to his brother, making it only auditable to him.

"I can't just let him sit there while we just ask him simple questions! He needs to pay!" Aurgal hissed back.

"And Emerald will decide what to do. She was the one who was raped, so she should decide his fate. Just control yourself." The red dragoness responded, turned to the wolf, "So! This is how it's gonna work," Aura said in mock pleasant tone to the wolf, who looked up, "We ask question, and you answer!"

"I'd rather die than be interrogated by dragons!" The wolf, Krucifi, growled back.

Aura frowned sourly as she held her tail up to stop her brother from granting that wish, "Well one of us would grant that, but we're not going to let him. You WILL answer us, or I will personally make sure that you will lead a miserable life." She said to Krucifi.

As Krucifi just laughed, Emerald stepped forward, "What did that thing to do you that made you transform?" She asked a bit timidly.

"What in the world are you talking about, dragon!?" Krucifi yelled, making Emerald flinch, "I don't transform! What the hell gave you that idea!?"

Aura glanced at Aurgal to make sure that he didn't snap, but was somewhat relived that he didn't try to get out. Instead, he just glared at Krucifi with murder in his eyes. And that meant that he would get out soon.

"Answer the first part," Aura's mother said.

"Why should I!?"

"Because my son is about to snap and he will not only kill you, but slowly and painfully from the looks from it." She responded, looking at Aura with a 'Calm-him-down-now' look.

At that time, Aura looked at her brother and saw that his eyes had a red tint to them…and knew what it meant. "Mom, go get that 'thing'. I think it will help with my 'problem'." Aura responded, glancing at her brother.

Her mother picked up on what she meant, and left, leaving the three of them with Krucifi, who looked a bit confused and at the same time, amused by what has just happened.

"Anyway…what did that thing do to you?" Aura said, "Don't play dumb. I know you met a cloaked figure." She added quickly.

"And what of it?" Krucifi responded.

"Because after you spoke with him…" Aurgal spoke, and Aura and Emerald immediately froze, "You decided it was a good idea to rape a dragon, didn't you?"

Aura was actually scared, but not for herself, but for what would happen if Krucifi answered. If Krucifi remembered that he did rape Emerald, and if his arrogance stepped in, there was a high chance that Aurgal would snap.

And that would mean death to anyone who stopped him.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Krucifi yelled again, "THERE WOULD BE NO WAY THAT I'LL DO THAT! YOU DISGUST ME!"

Aura let out a sigh of relief. If he reacted like that, that means that he had no idea what he did to Emerald. So in a way, he didn't have to pay…but Aurgal wouldn't buy that. It was that figure who had to pay, since he made Krucifi do that.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME! YOU RAPED HER!" Aurgal shouted back, pointing at Emerald with his tail, the jade dragoness starting to shy away, "You'll pay for that! I will personally make sure that you will drown in your own blood. I-wha…?" He started, but both Aura and his mother returned and shoved an herb down his throat.

Aurgal rapidly began to loose balance, and after a few seconds, he felt to the ground, unable to move. "Stay down." His mother panted.

Aura looked back at Krucifi, and saw that he was staring at Aurgal intently. "What's his problem?" Krucifi muttered.

"Many things. But we're not done here: What did you and that figure discuss to make you not remember anything?" Aura responded.

"He just said one thing, and suddenly I am here." Krucifi growled, "Happy now? Can you stop asking questions?" He asked Aura.

Aura sighed. At least she had found out something: That..thing can posses things, so now anyone could be an enemy. She knew that her brother, Emerald, and their mother were not enemies. Still...they had to be careful from now on. That figure had an interest in Aurgal, so he could send whoever he wanted at…. "Oh god." She said, realizing something.

"What's wrong?" Emerald asked.

"Emerald…we never asked Aurgal why he went with that doctor. If it is what I think the reason is…we have a problem. We need to get Aurgal awake…now." Aura said, smacking her brother, "Get up!"

"Aura, tell us what you are up to!" Her mother said, but Aura ignored her.

After a minute of hitting him, Aurgal awoke and stared at her, bewildered. "Aurgal, answer me this: Why did you go with Dr. Kristof?" She hissed.

"He said…that my neck was damaged. It needed…to be replaced." Aurgal responded tiredly, about to fall back to sleep.

"Aurgal…He never knew about your neck," Aura said after a minute, "He was just one of the doctors who brought you IN. We are the only ones who know about your neck. I know you spoke to him before, but I have no idea why you trusted him."

Everyone, including Krucifi, was now staring at her. "Then why…why did I think he was there?" Her brother asked.

"Probably because you had just awoken, and you probably saw or heard things wrong. Aurgal…you just exposed your weakness to that thing…" Aura responded darkly…


	12. Exposed pt2

**Guys, you don't have to be afraid to review…I like to hear back from whoever is reading this. Just leave an e-mail or some other way to contact you if you don't sign in to review.**

---

Aura saw her brother's eyes widen from shock. She didn't know why he thought that Dr. Kristof was there, but then again, she couldn't blame him. He had just come back, and he may have misheard something.

"Aura…what do we do now?" Aurgal asked, starting to awaken from the effects of the herb.

She stayed silent, unable to answer. Now that that…thing knew his weakness, he couldn't come to find Dr. Kristof, since he would just aim for his neck. And who knows what powers he had now…

Sighing, Aura got off of him. "Aura…?" She heard Emerald ask, but she ignored her. Not like she could've answered her anyway. Her mind was everywhere, trying to find a way to revert this all.

There was only one way to do it. Dr. Kristof needed to be taken care of. And pray that Aurgal's weakness hadn't been spread. If so…they were in a serious situation.

Aura just stood there for another minute…before taking off and running down the hall, her mind racing. She heard her name being called, but she didn't care. Nothing was going to stop her from 'seeing' Dr. Kristof.

Taking the right that led into the large lobby-like area, she looked in every direction for a hint of where he could have gone. Growling to herself, she tried to remember where she had seen Aurgal go.

She remembered he and Emerald walked in through the front…and that he had followed him to what was her left. So she headed that way, pushing past anyone in her way. Eventually, she came to a door, and she opened it.

Beyond that door was a lit up hall…but an even brighter door at the end. On the sides, multiple doors littered the wall. Some had weird shapes on it, while others were just plain doors.

So that is where Aura started to go. "I was half expecting a dark door…" She muttered as she continued down the hall.

When she got to the door, she saw that it was heavily barred. She smiled to herself at this, since she could relive some stress. She raised her tail, and aimed at the strongest one first, a giant flame resistant piece of wood.

WHACK!

Aura pulled her tail back, and was pleased to see a small crack had appeared on the wood. At the same time, she felt like she wanted to destroy it, just to see it break, not to go through the door.

She knew that she was one of the dragons who just liked to hit or destroy things for the hell of it, but she wasn't going to turn sadistic, like her brother, but she knew that he really couldn't control himself.

WHACK! WHACK! CRRUNCH!

Smiling to herself, Aura watched the large plank fall to the ground in pieces. She felt…energized when she saw it destroyed. She continued to hit the door with her tail, each hit stronger than the last.

As the final plank fell to the ground, she stood on her hind legs and shouldered the door down…and almost fell down a flight of stairs. She caught herself by shoving her tail inside a hole where the door once was, and sighed with relief, her heart pounding.

After she calmed herself down, she went back on four legs and looked down the stairs, where what seemed to be a black abyss greeted her. "Why did Aurgal come down here again?" Aura muttered to herself.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly descended down the stairs, making sure that she made as little noise as possible. With every step, the air itself seemed to be getting colder. Eventually, she started to shiver from the dropping temperature.

When she reached the bottom, cold marble greeted her claws. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she realized that she was in a small room with a few desks around. Shapes were on it, but it was too dark to see them.

Knowing that she was wasting precious time, Aura wandered around the room. After all, if he was in here, she would be able to silence him. However, the fact that she was going to kill someone to keep her brother safe left a sour taste in her mouth.

"Still, I'd rather him not die again…" She said quietly to herself, not wanting to alert anything that may be in here.

After a few minutes of wandering around the room, she came across something that was hanging on the wall. As she peered closer, she saw it was a candle stick and breathed a bit of fire on it.

The room didn't light up, but it was illuminated enough for Aura to see that there was two more candle sticks hanging from the wall. However, she knew that lighting all of them would be dangerous…so she came up with another idea.

She tore down the already lit candle and carried it with her tail, examining the objects on the desk with mild interest. After checking the first two desks, something caught her eye, so she picked it up. It was a letter….to her:

If you want to sneak up on someone, Aura, destroying a door and making noise isn't the best idea. Perhaps if you had bothered to check the other rooms you would have easily gotten in

P.S. Look behind you.

Aura spun around to see a smiling Dr. Kristof. The sudden appearance of him made her jump and knock over the desk she was at, making the objects crash to the ground. Her heart felt like it was ready to leap out of her chest.

"Don't be startled Aura. I know why you are here." He said, still smiling as the room was suddenly illuminated with a bright light, as if the sun was in the room.

"I swear if you pull that again….and why am I here?" Aura growled, throwing the candle to the ground near a desk.

"Your angry that I found out about your brother." He said, pacing around her, "I assure you that I have not told anyone else."

"How do I know that!?" she hissed, keeping her eyes on him. If he so much as twitched or gave any signs…

"If I did, many would probably try to assassinate him. I do not want that." Dr. Kristof answered in a respectful tone.

"Oh yeah!? Then what you did to our father is just fine, and we can all be friends, right?!" Aura yelled back, rapidly loosing control over herself.

He stopped and stared at her with a puzzled expression, "What do you…oh. I know what you are getting at now, and why you are showing hostility." He said, something dawning on him.

"DAMN STRAIGHT I AM SHOWING HOSTILITY!" she screamed, lunging at the doctor. She didn't care that she was about to kill him, she just wanted to sink her claws into him and make him pay.

Yes…once he was dead, everything would return to as normal as it could get. And considering that he hadn't told anyone, she didn't have to hunt down anyone. Finally, it could end for a while…

As soon as she hit him and was about to bite his neck, she realized something. Her talons were becoming…jagged. Fear grew inside her as she knew what it meant, having seen it before.

She had seen it happen to Aurgal. Back when they were attacking the jackals for what they did to Emerald. He had transformed and literally tore apart the group of jackals. And now…

No, she didn't want this. She didn't want to turn into what her brother transformed into. Even if he couldn't help it, and never attacked her or Emerald, it scared her to death knowing that it was her brother.

"It seems that you can turn as well." Dr. Kristof said from under her, "However, you have more control over it. Good thing, since if you had killed me, you would only be killing the body I am possessing."

She turned her attention to him and gasped. His eyes were completely silver in color instead of the green color they normally were. She scrambled off him and back off a few feet, not taking her eyes off him.

"Who are you…?" She whispered as Dr. Kristof got up and smiled at her.

"I have many names, but you may call me Tarvik. It means 'light' in ancient draconic." He responded, "I have been watching you and your brother for some time now, since Aurgal's first hint of…transformation as you call it." He explained, "I had no idea he had a twin sister, so I thought it would be easier…"

"What would be easier?" Aura asked, now interested, but somewhat angry that they had been spied on.

"The dangers of the 'transformation'. As you saw, it does give you power, but at a price," Tarvik said, "However, you slowly loose yourself, as you witnessed in your brother. I don't mean to offend you on this, but if you hadn't existed, things wouldn't have gotten complicated, as he probably would have died last month. However, you and your friend brought him back, and now it raised problems."

"I hate you even more now." Aura grumbled, "You would just sit on your ass instead of DEALING with the problem by doing what you are doing now."

"Hate me all you want, but I am here to help you both. My time, however, runs short. But I can show you what can happen if you transform too often or stay in it for too long." Tarvik said as he shot a silver ball at Aura…

----

The next thing she knew, she was in a blank area. All there was of miles of whiteness. Now she REALLY hated that guy now. He talks, and then leaves people in the middle of nowhere to die. Totally a big help…

Aura sighed and looked around, thinking about how she would get out of here. If she moved in any direction, there was no telling if she would just die out there, without any food or anything.

"Oh screw it." She muttered, taking off to her left. However, as soon as she spoke, the environment suddenly changed. Everything started to spin, and before she knew it, she had hit the ground.

And so she just stayed on the ground, her eyes closed. She couldn't exactly move, since her body was out of whack and she felt like if she did move, she would just throw up everywhere. She swore that she would hit Tarvik as hard as she could when she saw him again…

Slowly, she opened her eyes…and instantly wished she hadn't. In front of her were about ten, horribly mutilated, bodies. In fact, some were in pieces. As she tried to get up and away from the corpses, she realized that she was in a small room with a destroyed door to her right. In fact, she was almost out the door.

Without thinking, she rolled out and into a dark hallway. It wasn't dark enough that she couldn't see, but dark enough to give it an ominous look. Still dazed from the spinning, it took her a minute for her to take in her surroundings.

In front of her, a massive rockslide came into view, and she wondered why she didn't notice that earlier. Grumbling to herself, she slowly got up and turned away from the rockslide, only to realize that she was underground, due to a large hole above her.

At the end of the hall, there was a door, but unlike she had ever seen. It was a large, black two handled door with carvings on it. The carvings were…demonic and spilling red mist out in a fog-like manner.

"I wouldn't go towards that if I were you…" a voice said from behind Aura. Without thinking, she spun around with her tail out, striking Tarvik in the face. He was still possessing Dr. Kristof.

"I told you not to do that again…" She hissed, her heart pounding.

"Even though this is an illusion, I advise not continuing yet. You are not prepared to face what lies beyond that door." Tarvik continued, acting as though he didn't hear her.

Aura turned around and saw that the door was now spilling the mist everywhere, clouding up the door so she couldn't even see it anymore. She felt chills running down her spine this time when she stared at the door. Then, she angrily turned back to Tarvik.

"Then WHY did you make me come here?!" Aura yelled, loosing her patience. She had no time for his games…

"To attune you to this place, so you may access it when you feel prepared enough to face what is beyond that door. You will know. Also, if you need me for anything, call my name in your mind. I will come." He told her.

"Oh fantastic, because I am really going to be calling you." She grumbled.

"I didn't kill your father if that is what you are getting at. Even I do not know who did…" Tarvik said as he began to charge a silver ball, "Take your brother and go to the second town to the southeast. You will get some answers there, but more questions…" he added as he shot her with the silver ball.

---

Aura realized that she was back in the room where she had met Tarvik…except he wasn't there. Instead, Aurgal, Emerald, and her mother were all staring at her as if she was someone completely different.

"What?" She snapped after a minute.

"You were just in a comatose state, and now you suddenly awoke. I think we have the right to be surprised." Emerald responded.

"Well I'm fine. You can stop worrying." She said to them all. Her mother just shook her head and went back up. Emerald stared at her for a few seconds longer before leaving as well. "Aurgal, stay down here. I need to tell you something…"

Aura explained what happened after she ran out of them in detail. When she was done, Aurgal just looked down, evidently in thought. "I don't trust him…" he said after a moment.

"Me neither. But we both want answers, don't we?" she responded.

"Yes…but how are we going to get to where he told us? I think they'd notice we were missing and come find us. And I don't feel comfortable with Krucifi here…" her brother answered, sighing and looking up and staring into Aura's eyes.

"…She'll be fine. I know it." Aura said after a moment. When Aurgal looked away, she reached out and put her tail under his chin, forcing him to look at her, "Don't worry, we'll be back before we know it.

"….." Aurgal turned away again.

Aura nodded, knowing that he didn't feel comfortable talking on this subject. So, she changed the subject, "When should we leave?" she asked, thinking of a good time to leave.

"Tomorrow night. It's soon, and they wouldn't expect it. We could just tell them that we are just going off to help, and leave from there."

"Alright…oh and one more thing."

"What?"

"You are so cute when you sleep!"


	13. Departure

**Bit short…**

--

"We steal."

It was around dusk on the night that they had intended to leave. The apes and the survivor's battles had gone down slightly, and it seemed that the survivors were winning. However, it may change…

The twins had come up with an excuse to leave that to them seemed believable. Aura was to say it since it would seem weird to have Aurgal do it. She would say that she was dragging Aurgal because she felt like it.

Still, there was a matter of food. While they can easily get there and back in three days tops, it wouldn't hurt to get at least four of five days worth of it. And if it did take longer, they could hunt.

However, they intended for straight path to there and back. Flying could get them there in a few hours, but they didn't know who could be nearby, and where that figure could be hiding. Walking would take a day, but it was safer until they got into the plains, where it didn't matter if they flew or not.

As of now, they were in the room that Aurgal was when he was out for two days (Aurgal was surprised when Aura had told him). Aura was pacing back and forth while he was on the bed, watching her. She was having one of her hyper moments, so she couldn't stop moving…

Then, all of a sudden, she had stopped and told him that they needed to steal. "Steal what?" Aurgal asked, confused by the sudden outburst.

"Food of course!" Aura exclaimed, "We don't have any gems or anything else worth trading. Well, I could've sold myself out for a day, but eh…" she continued, babbling at the end.

Aurgal stared at her for a few seconds, "Alright….when do you think we can just run in and take what we want?" he asked slowly.

"Umm…." Aura paused for a second, "We can just sneak in through the back, and if they notice it's gone, blame it on the apes. Simple." She explained.

"Ok…but how are we going to carry it?"

"….Hang on," She ran out of the room, evidently hyper again. Aurgal sighed and put his head on his claws again.

They were twins, yet they were so different. She was hyper, generally happy, and said whatever she wanted, regardless of whoever was there. Plus, she was evidently attractive, because he had hit a few males who were staring at her.

And to add the difference, he caught her staring at females in an attracted way.

He, on the other hand, was anti-social, normally cocky and arrogant, and loved getting into fights. Where Aura had friends that she talked too, he didn't want any. It just…didn't interest him.

It was at that moment that Aura ran back in, carrying two large, leather bags. "This is how we carry them!" She explained happily.

"…You stole them, didn't you?"

"Yep!"

Aurgal sighed and shook his head. He would never understand what was going on in her mind that made her think that she can do whatever she wants…

Glancing out a window, he saw it was almost dusk. They had about thirty minutes before it was nighttime, and they needed to leave then. Aura followed his gaze and knew what he was looking at.

"We should probably go." She whispered.

Nodding, Aurgal got up and stood next to his sister. They both looked at each other and nodded before leaving the room and into the large hall.

Once they reached the large room, a large group of fighters came in with wounded civilians and others. Everyone turned their attention away from what they were doing and stared at the group.

Then, doctors, assistants, and even a few of the patients who were already there and could walk rushed over to them and helped them. Aurgal spotted Emerald running over there and sighed.

Aura poked him with her tail and they moved around the crowd, trying to blend in so they wouldn't be spotted. Since it was such a large scene, no one bothered to stop them from leaving through the front entrance.

Outside, in the fading light, they could see ruins from the attack last month, but they were a bit better than a few days ago, when Aurgal had snapped after what happened to Emerald.

"That was easier than expected." Aura commented, "Now we don't have to explain!"

"Calm down. Last thing we need is you alerting anyone due to your hyper activity. And we are noticed, I swear…" Aurgal hissed at her, his golden eyes flaring. He really would yell at her if they were caught…

Aura, for the first time in what seemed like forever, noticed that she was hyper and closed her eyes and started to take deep breaths. After a few minutes of this, she opened her eyes again, "I'm good." She whispered.

Nodding, Aurgal followed her to a building that sold meat. Or in the case they were in now, gave away it to feed the defenders. Still, even though it was practically free, they didn't want anyone to know where they were.

As they approached, they saw a female hyena leaving the store. Usually, they were bipedal, but she was on four legs. Not wanting to alert her, Aurgal and his sister flew up to the top of the store and jumped down from the back.

They landed in front of a door with a chain on it. Under the door, a mat was laid down to prevent bugs or other things from getting to the meat. However, glancing at the chain, Aurgal saw that it had a lock on it.

Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Aura raise her tail to strike the door. "Stop!" he hissed, pinning her tail down with his. After doing so, he lifted the mat and pulled out a silver key.

"….I wanted to hit it…." Aura complained.

"Maybe some other time. For now, stop using your tail to hit things. I don't care what else you use it for, so long as it doesn't make noise." Aurgal hissed as he unlocked the chain, which fell to the ground.

Aura nodded, but she had a crestfallen expression, as if her dreams were shattered. Trying not to laugh, Aurgal walked inside, her right behind him.

Meat was stacked everywhere. There wasn't even enough space to walk in without hitting something. They were wrapped in cloth or leather, and it made both of them hungry all of a sudden.

Aura handed him one of the leather bags and began stuffing meat into hers. Aurgal followed her example, and stuffed his bag to the point that it looked like it was about to rip and spill its contents everywhere.

"…That was actually kind of easy." Aurgal said in reply to what she said about ten minutes ago.

"See?! I told you!" She agreed, "Now the hard part is getting out. I say we just cheese it. Never know who will come around the corner." She added as Aurgal stared at her, "What?"

"…Cheese it?" He asked in a bewildered tone.

"What about it?" she asked, leaving through the door.

"Never say that again." He grumbled, following her.

Once outside, they heard someone yelling as two figures ran them. Since it was now dark, he couldn't see who it was, and judging from Aura taking off, she didn't either and didn't really care who it was.

"GIT BACK HERE! I'LL SKIN YA!" A female voice yelled after them as they flew off towards the top of a large destroyed building.

The top was a giant peak with a large hole in it, made from the kamikaze apes. The stone that it was made out of was rough and jagged, and could kill someone if they went directly into it. However, they didn't and just flew through the hole.

Inside looked like a giant bomb went off…which something similar did. The apes, having being able to break in, set off explosives that destroyed the entire room (and killed them as well).

There were still charred skeletons in the building, but they didn't bother the twins. A few skeletons were nothing compared to what they had gone through over the past month, even though they were a bit creepy to see.

"We've got more than a week's supply…." Aura said, checking through her bag, and somehow Aurgal's as well, since it was with him last time he checked.

"Can we go already?" Aurgal grumbled, snatching his bag back.

"Why are you in such a rush?" She asked.

"Because I want to get answers to why we are both transforming…" He answered, spreading his wings and heading back towards the hole.

Aura nodded and stood next to him. After glancing at each other, they flew out and towards the forest. After five minutes, they reached the edge and landed.

Aurgal saw his sister glance back to the city and sigh. He knew what she was thinking, and he also felt guilty. They had just ditched everyone and everything they cared about to follow some guys orders.

Plus, there was a chance that this could be a trick and they had fallen for it. If that was the case, he would have personally torn apart this 'Tarvik' guy. Aura probably would have too, since he had explained the situation to her more clearly.

Aurgal glanced back at the city one more time before heading into the forest, vowing to return one day…

---

After an hour, they came to a small clearing surrounded by trees and dirt. It wasn't that big, but Aurgal couldn't fight the feeling that it was purposely there for them to sleep. However, that was impossible.

It was just a natural formation, and it just happened to be in their path. This had happened many times to both of them, and this wasn't anything different. If Aurgal hadn't broken into the meat place many times before, it would have been the same thing…

"We should stop here tonight I guess…" Aura said to him, "I don't feel like sleeping on a rock or something."

Aurgal nodded and walked over to the left side of the small clearing and curled up under a tree. The roots were either underground or on the other side, since there were none except from the occasional large ones.

He watched Aura go towards the opposite side of the clearing and curl up and close her eyes. Within a minute, she was asleep. Aurgal sighed and closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep…


	14. Warning or Hint?

As soon as the first ray of sunshine hit Aurgal's face, his eyes snapped open. At first, he had no idea where he was and looked around rapidly until he laid eyes on his sister. Once he spotted her, he calmed down.

Then he remembered why he was out here; they had left because of some guy said that they could get answers to why they were changing. "If we could get answers, why didn't he just fucking tell us what they were instead of having us go to some random place!?" He growled.

Sighing, he opened his bag and took out a piece of meat, tearing into it. Even if they found out what was causing the transformations, what would that do? Not like they could stop it, unless someone randomly finds a cure. And he highly doubted that.

Perhaps there was a way to suppress it, but an out-right cure would be the point where he killed himself from the fact that they had a cure. Tearing into the meat again, he came up with an idea.

It was at that time that Aura slowly awoke. Opening her eyes slightly, she mumbled tiredly, "Up and eating already…?"

"Figured that we'd be out of here by now." Aurgal said to her, finishing the meat.

"Too bad…some people aren't used to being up as soon as the sun comes up so they can go steal and get caught." She grumbled, grabbing a piece of meat.

Aurgal ignored what she said, "Listen, I doubt we'll get anything out of this. It seems like a cruel game." He said.

"Funny. I got that idea when I was being told…" She responded without looking at him.

"But if it is just a cruel game and after we kill them…we should try to control it so we don't end up loosing our minds at the slightest provocation." Aurgal explained to her.

Aura looked up at him while eating, fully awake, "So you agree with what I said back when we were attacking the jackals?"

"Yeah."

She looked at him for another second before turning her attention back to the meat. Aurgal watched her, but he really wasn't paying attention to her. In fact, he was thinking of how he could control his transformations.

He could try to think of something else when he felt angry. However, it would never work, since he wasn't one to calm down. It was an elimination process, since nothing he thought of could work.

After another few minutes, he came with an idea that could possibly get everyone around him killed. By igniting a transformation, he could learn how to keep himself in control, instead of loosing himself to it.

It was after he came to that idea when he glanced behind him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Aura looking in the same direction, "You hear that as well?" He asked her.

"Oh yes." She responded, slowly getting up.

Aurgal followed her action and stood up, still watching behind him. After a few seconds, he whirled around. However, nothing was there, when something clearly made a noise from behind Aurgal.

Then they heard it.

It sounded like ragged, heavy breathing. Like someone had run miles and was still running, but with a muzzle. Somewhat even footsteps approached from where Aurgal was staring at.

He strained his eyes to see what was approaching, but all he saw was a large tree in front of him. He didn't bother to move though, since it could give whatever was approaching a hint that they were there.

Aura crept up next to him and glanced at him before turning her attention to where the noise was coming from. They waited five minutes, staring in the direction of the sound…when it suddenly stopped.

Both Aurgal and Aura looked at each other in bewilderment. "What just-…The hell is that!?" Aura started, pointing at the silver particles that were coming at them at a rapid pace.

They braced themselves…but the particles simply went over them and towards the middle of the clearing. They hovered there for a few seconds, and then began to form something.

The twins both turned around to see a humanoid figure being formed. Glancing at each other again, they stayed where they were, unsure of what to do. If it attacked, however, they both would retaliate.

After two minutes, a Bipedal dragon stood before them. Aurgal and Aura have heard of bipedal dragons, but had never seen one. But this dragon was…freaky.

Its breathing was ragged and heavy, the same type heard from earlier. The scales were a silvery color, while the horns were golden. While its right eye was seared shut, the left one burned an amber color. The right wing was misshapen, making it unable to fly.

It looked everywhere except at the twins. That is, it didn't look at them until after a minute. Aurgal was actually unease under the gaze, but he didn't show it. A glance at Aura told him that she had the same reaction.

Then, it spoke. "Uhsashn itck en shallar." Was what it said in a masculine voice, leading Aurgal to think that it was a male. "Lckinch kar uden." It continued.

Aura looked at it with a confused expression, which grew when it dispersed into silvery particles and floated away. Once it left the clearing, both of them stopped holding their breath.

"That…was freaky." Aura commented.

"No kidding…" Aurgal agreed.

He watched her go and pick up her bag and put it over her neck, the bag itself hanging on her right side. Sighing, Aurgal did the same thing. Once he did so, he nodded to her to signal that he was ready.

They continued west, the direction they were originally going. Trees were everywhere, so every now and then one of them flew up to the top of the trees to see if they were going in the right direction.

For another five or so hours, they walked in silence, both concentrating on the path before them. Even when Aurgal went up to see where they were not three minutes ago, they didn't speak.

When he had gone up, he spared a glance back at the city, only to see the tallest of the destroyed buildings. He let out a sigh, but not out of regret or anything. Not even homesickness. In fact, he had no idea why he sighed.

He just couldn't shake the fact that he would never return. Like something would prevent him from returning to this place. However, he promised himself that he would return, even if it took ten years…

"How much longer are we?" Aura asked impatiently, breaking the silence between them for the first time in five hours.

"Last time I checked, we had another hour before we reached the plains." Aurgal muttered back.

"Fantastic. I say we fly to it. My claws are KILLING ME!" She cried in outrage, crying in a fake way.

"Remember how we said that we would walk to the plains, where it didn't matter if we did fly or not." He said, "And I intend to walk until there. My claws hurt as well, but I'm not complaining."

"You have a fake one! You don't count!"

"And you do?"

"Yes!"

Aurgal shook his head in amusement. She really did have something wrong with her if she thought everything revolved around her. But this was Aura, and she was only being her weird self…

Though she was right, they were only an hour away from the plains via walking. If they flew, it would take only ten minutes. They would be near a neighboring town, though, if they fly twenty minutes to the west a bit. And it was the only town near where they had to go.

Smirking, he spread his wings and took off, ignoring Aura's reaction to it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Aura spread her wings and catch up to him. "So much for walking, eh?" She called, the wind muffling her voice slightly.

Aurgal flashed her a grin before focusing ahead of him. The trees below them seemed like a blur at the pace they were going at. While tired from walking all day, he felt like he could fly to the end of the universe and back.

"This is how we should be traveling!" Aura yelled enthusiastically. Aurgal could find no disagreement as they flew closer to the plains…

---

All they ever heard about the great plain was nothing compared to what they saw now. Endless miles stretched out before them, covered in seas of grass and dessert. In the distance, clouds started to build up.

The sun, which was hidden to them due to the trees, shone brightly off their scales. Aurgal's didn't shine as brightly as Aura's, however, since he was a male and his scales were not made to reflect light as well as a female's.

They hovered in the air, still taking in what they saw. While it normally wouldn't have amazed them, anything other than an army of trees was welcome. Plus, they could now fly the entire way to where they 'needed' to go.

Still, it was after midday and even though they felt energized, both knew that they needed to stop sometime and rest. And Aurgal doubted that Aura would want to stay in the middle of the plains, since anyone could find them with ease.

"Aura, if we continue to the west slightly, we'll be at the first and only town until where we 'need' to go." Aurgal said to her, "Should we stop there?" he asked.

"In case you haven't realized, we have no gems. So even IF we do stop there, what are we going to do? Stand there? I don't think so…" She grumbled back.

"You're right, we SHOULD have no gems..." He responded, taking out a small bag from his leather one. He shook it, and there was a faint sound of something that sounded like jingling, "But, I stole this off some sleeping guy when we were leaving. There is at least 500 gems worth in here…" He continued.

Aura stared at him, her mouth hanging open slightly. "…I love you." She said after a moment.

"I hope you mean in a brother-sister way, or else you have more issues than I thought." Aurgal laughed, ignoring the venomous glare she was giving him.

"Well if you have at least 500 gems, I say we go there." Aura told him, "I don't want to stay in the middle of the plains. If we stop at that town and fly full speed tomorrow, we should make it before dusk. Which it will turn in about thirty minutes." She added, indicating that now setting sun.

"…Alright, let's go." He said to her.

They flew to the west, flapping their wings harder than they did when they were earlier. The plain, no matter how fast they were, seemed to be the same, as if it was following them.

Aurgal felt the first sign of fatigue after about five minutes due to the fact that his wings felt like they were made of lead and felt like falling off. However, he couldn't stop, or else he'd never hear the end of it from Aura.

Glancing over at her, he saw that she had no signs of fatigue, and guessed that she was either hyper or just not tired. He was leaning towards the former though, considering that she had also gone through what he had gone through.

He noticed the sky turn an orange color and glanced back at the almost gone sun that was casting rays of colors, ranging from pink to a deep red. He'd never really seen a sunset before, but he couldn't watch it, being too busy flying.

After a few more minutes, both of them saw faint shapes in the background that resembled small houses and buildings. Once they saw them, they started to fly downwards.

When they were about to enter, they landed and glanced at each other again. Then, they entered…


	15. Story Unfolding

When they approached, the city seemed to come to life. The citizens, although probably returning to their homes, crowded the streets. Sounds of shouting reached both of them, but not in a deafening way.

Children ran amuck, either to their parents or home. No doubt that some of them were going to a store of some sort first. Or they were going off with their friends, causing their parents to probably wonder where they were.

The buildings and houses, despite being shrouded in the developing shadows, were not very large, but they served their purposes. A large tower-like structure stood out from what seemed to be the center of town.

Directly in front of them, a large gate loomed ahead, making the ground around it even darker than it was. In front of it, two lightly armored dragons guarded the entrance with an expression of determination.

The entire sight made Aurgal uneasy.

"You ok?" His sister asked in a somewhat concerned tone.

"Fine…" He answered, trying to mask the unease.

Looking at him, Aura said, "Aurgal, just try and ignore the crowd. Stay next to me so you don't have to interact with anyone."

Nodding, Aurgal followed her towards the city. He hoped that what she said was true and that he didn't have to interact with anyone at all. Not even when he was a child did he try and interact with anyone.

As they approached the gate, the guards looked like they tensed up in response of their approach, confusing Aurgal. What could they possibly expect them to do? Other than transform, of course…

Once they were within ten feet of the guards, they stiffened and watched them approach. The guard on the right side of the gate was a blue dragon with black horns and clear, expressionless green eyes. He wore bright red armor.

The guard on the left was a gold dragoness with orange eyes, which were quite rare, but probably not as rare as theirs, and purple horns. If anything, she looked sterner than the male guard. She wore bright red armor as well.

"State your names and your business here." The male commanded.

Glancing quickly at Aurgal, she said, "My name is Aura and my twin is Aurgal," She pointed at him with her tail, "He's mute, so don't expect him to say anything besides growl, since he is still a grouch." Aura added casually.

"Ok…now what is your business here?" The guard asked, glancing at Aurgal for a few seconds. He could have sworn that he saw the female do the same…either way, it made him uncomfortable.

"We come from Leziana, and we are simply traveling. We just wanted to stay here for a night before leaving again." She explained.

Again, the guard looked at Aurgal, who blinked but otherwise showed no expression. However, the female guard spoke up now, "You are free to enter, so long as you don't cause any trouble or prove to be a threat." She said, lifting her head to the sky and sending two small fireballs up, fading after a few seconds

As the second one faded, the gate opened. Aura walked in almost instantly, while Aurgal hesitated for a second before following. Once they were out of earshot of the guards, he approached her.

"Mute eh?" He asked.

"I said that you wouldn't have to talk, and that was the first thing I came up with," She explained, not even glancing at him, "Now shut up and be mute. Unless you actually want to interact with people…"

He didn't speak after that.

Luckily for him, a majority of the crowd had dispersed and only a few lingered, either talking amongst themselves or simply going where they needed to be. He could hear what a few were talking about, but he didn't pay attention.

The sun had set entirely, and the stars started to come out. Both moons could be seen, seeming to passing over each other, creating a silvery light that covered the town like a blanket.

Aurgal could see well in the darkness, having been used to breaking into places at night, so the areas that were dark were easy to get by. However, just because he could see in the dark, he couldn't tell if there was anyone coming for them, since he could only see large, unmoving objects well.

Soon, they arrived at a medium sized building made of fire-resistant wood and stone. Windows littered it, filtering a faint golden light from them. However, some were pitch black. A sign next to it read 'Twin Moon Inn'.

Looking at each other, they walked inside.

---

A large room greeted them when they entered. It was dimly lit from the candles hanging from the walls and, surprisingly, ceiling. The hangs were made of pure gold, crafted from experts in that art.

The floor and walls were made from dark fire-resistant wood, made to keep heat and absorb the light so that it wasn't too bright when the candles were turned on. Plus, there were certain dragons that actually needed it as dark as possible.

Below the wood, stone sculptured the frame of it, just in case the wood somehow rotted or was destroyed. It was still somewhat of a mystery of how dragons made stone like that, but earth dragons were able to create one in a matter of hours, where it would normally take a few days.

Just like outside, a few dragons and other species hung around, talking and sipping their glasses with their tails, or in some species, their claws or paws. Every now and then, one would either burst out laughing or try and get closer to a female nearby.

What looked like to be the innkeeper sighed and looked at Aurgal and Aura, who had just walked in. He was a middle aged panther that, instead of walking on two legs, walked on all fours. He had gleaming green eyes and, probably for looks, a tie around his neck.

"Can I help you two?" He asked in a tired voice.

"Yes. We're looking for someplace to stay," Aura responded, "I don't suppose there is any rooms left, are there?"

The panther closed his eyes and started to move his mouth silently, probably thinking, "Yes…there are three left. Two have separate beds and the last is a large one meant for couples." He answered in the same tired tone, "And I doubt you two are couples, unless it is pure coincidence that you two look exactly the same." He added, "The separate bed rooms are 125 gems a night."

Aura nodded and snatched the sack with gems from Aurgal and paid the innkeeper, "Follow me please," He said, walking to the far end of the room and to stairs that they both, for some reason, hadn't seen.

They followed him up to find a hall that stretched from one end to the tavern to the other, passing the staircase. Doors, although they had a ten feet distance from each other, littered the sides.

The innkeeper led them to a door towards the end of the hall in the direction they were facing. The door was of medium size and made of dark flame-resistant wood. Other than that…it was pretty plain.

"Here you are…" the panther told them, padding back downstairs with a sigh. Both watched him go before entering the room.

The room was actually decent in size. On the right of the room, two beds were against the walls in a way facing outwards. They were about five feet away from each other, to give space if one woke before the other.

"Huh…we may actually get something out of this…" Aura commented as she looked at something that looked like a wooden cabinet.

"So what are we going to do now?" Aurgal spoke for the first time since entering the town. He wasn't sure if anyone was over spying on them, but he wanted to ask Aura something that has been nagging at him for a while.

"We sleep…" She answered tiredly, surprising Aurgal slightly. There was almost never a time where Aura wanted to go to bed THIS early. He watched her blow out the candles, enveloping the room in darkness.

Sighing, he got to the closest bed to the door as Aura almost literally collapsed on the other bed. He closed his eyes to go to sleep, but the question he had been dying to ask her was too great to resist.

"Aura?"

"Yes Hun?"

"How did you and the others find out about the gem to put in my neck?"

He saw her form freeze in the darkness at the question. He didn't blame her, as it would've been a tender subject for them, but he wanted to know. And he would find out one way or another.

"Aurgal, why are you…?" She asked in a somewhat worried way.

"It's been bugging me for some time now," He answered, leaning on his fake arm and staring at her, "And you're going to tell me."

He heard her sigh in a depressed way before answering, "I knew you would ask this question sooner or later…." She sighed again, "I suppose that I may as well get comfortable, since this may take a while…I'll start when you ran out the night before you died…"

---

1 MONTH EARLIER…

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME, AURA!" He started again, yelling his lungs out. "YOU ALL HAVE BEEN TREATING ME LIKE YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW I AM HERE UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO DO SOMETHING OR YELL AT ME! DON'T THINK I DIDN'T PICK UP ON IT! YOU ALWAYS DRAG MY ASS BACK HERE, BUT FOR WHAT!? FOR DAD TO YELL AT ME OR SOMETHING!? OR ARE YOU JUST ALONE AND I'M SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR PLAYTHING!?" He continued, showing no signs of stopping. "YOU, MOM, DAD, AND EMERALD ALL WANT ME TO DO THINGS! AM I JUST YOUR SLAVE, AURA!? I JUST KNOW THAT YOU ALL WANT TO GET RID OF ME AS SOON AS YOU GET EVERYTHING DONE. Y'KNOW WHAT!? I'M SICK OF IT AND I AM SEVERING ALL TIES WITH YOU ALL!"

Aura watched him leave, feeling on the verge of tears. "Aurgal, wait!" She cried, trying to get him to stop. He simply ignored her, dodging their father's slam. As much as she wanted to go after him, she couldn't due to the fact that their mother was giving birth.

He was actually kind of right…they did ask a lot out of him. But it was because they were taking care of their mother and couldn't exactly do what needed to be done on their own.

Sighing, she pulled her head back into the door to hear her mother speak, "That was Aurgal, wasn't it?" She asked. When Aura nodded, she turned away slightly, "I wish he'd understand what was expected of him…" she added quietly.

"Excuse me for speaking up, but…" Emerald started nervously as both Aura and her mother looked at her, "We do expect a lot out of Aurgal, and from the subtle hints he was giving us, he was going to snap sooner or later."

Aura stared at her for a few seconds before realizing that she was right. All of them had seen it, and yet they continued to push him to snapping and possibly never speak to them ever again.

She'd have to make it up to him somehow. Even though he would probably come back one day just to check on them, but then disappear for the rest of his life. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a tiny tear go down Emerald's face. If Aura hadn't have caught it, she would have never known she let out a tear.

"God damn it Aurgal…"

----

"Wait, wait, wait," Aurgal interrupted, blinking a few times. Emerald cried? While it was somewhat normal to see her crying over some things, as just about everyone would, but this one struck him deeply, "Emerald cried after my outburst?"

"Well yeah," Aura answered, "What you did was something that showed your immaturity and how arrogant you were. Over the past few days, though, you've changed and became somewhat mature…" She added.

"This is coming from the one who has a tendency to say whatever she wants regardless who is nearby…" Aurgal muttered, smiling faintly.

"Shut up and let me continue."


	16. Attack of the Apes

**Probably one of the worst chapters…**

Some time later, Aura was in the middle of the house, about to fall asleep on the floor. Her mom gave birth about an hour ago to a shockingly purple egg, mostly surprising the mother, who swore that she never cheated on their father.

Emerald was off somewhere in the house, while both of her parents were upstairs and probably wondering why the egg wasn't red, black, or a mixture. Aura could hear them whispering upstairs, but couldn't hear the words.

"Not even genetics can explain this…" She grumbled tiredly. She didn't feel like dwelling on it too long. If anything, she wanted to go to her room and go to sleep.

At that time, Emerald walked in, and from the looks of her, she was as tired as Aura was. Looking up at the sight of Aura, she approached her. "Aura, it would probably be better if you went to sleep."

"….Probably." she agreed, slowly getting up, "You wanna stay here for tonight?" she asked as she dragged herself past Emerald.

"Umm…sure." Emerald responded, walking with Aura. Aura noticed that she was struggling with something, but what she couldn't tell. When they got close to Aura's room, Emerald stopped, "Aura…"

"What?"

"Can you promise not to repeat what I am about to say? It's…something I've been hiding for some time…" Emerald continued, seeming to be blushing slightly.

"Of course!" Aura responded, wrapping her front left paw around Emerald's neck and rubbed her head against hers, "You can tell me anything…" She continued in a mock lustful way.

Emerald smirked at Aura's response and whispered something to her, causing the latter's eyes to widen up. She was now fully awake, but she wasn't sure that she heard that right. It was impossible, yet Aura saw it coming from a mile away.

"You serious?" Aura asked, releasing Emerald from her hold and holding her head with both claws.

"…Are you angry?" Emerald asked timidly, turning away as her face turned a dark green color. Aura sighed at that, feeling both bad and incredibly happy for her. It's just the problem of…

"Not at all," she said, pressing her face near hers, "It's just gonna take a while. But don't worry; I'm sure that it'll work…" She said softly…

--

"I swear your storytelling went down a bit…" Aurgal grumbled, "Anyway, what did she say to you?" he asked curiously.

Aura ignored the comment, "If you had been PAYING ATTENTION, you would have noticed that I PROMISED her that I wouldn't tell." She nearly shouted, glaring at him.

"…Can you give me a hint?"

"Fine. She likes someone. And it isn't you."

Aurgal blinked. She liked someone? Then he sighed, depressed. It wasn't him…and the very thought of it make him more depressed. Now if he saw her, he couldn't be sure how he would react.

Aura noticed his reaction and sighed, "Continuing where I was at, she told me how she felt about that person. But I am going to skip to a few minutes before the apes attacked…which was about 2 in the morning."

----

_Boom!_

Aura's eyes snapped open at the sound. "The hell was that…?" she grumbled as she lifted herself up. Whatever it was, it sounded a few minutes away. And no doubt everyone in the area heard it.

But it disturbed her slightly. If she was closer, she would have been able to tell what it was…but from where she was, it sounded like an explosion. Getting out of bed, she walked over to the entrance of her room.

At that time, she noticed Emerald stir and open her eyes slightly, "Where are you going…?" she mumbled almost inaudibility.

"I'm just hyper," Aura responded, "I'll be back in a few minutes." She left after saying that, heading for outside. It was actually kind of true…she was hyper, but it was probably adrenaline.

As she reached the room leading outside, she heard voices. However, they were quiet and couldn't be heard. Something told her that it wasn't her parents or anyone she knew…and she wanted to find out who was speaking.

Aura noted that they were not inside, but somewhere outside. Her mind and instinct were screaming at her not to go outside, but she ignored them. She wanted to know bad enough that she would ignore all risks.

Plus, they were on their property doing something. She wouldn't doubt it if it was a bunch of kids trying to play a trick, and if that was so…well, she'd play a little 'trick' on them as well.

She stepped outside into the dark night, her golden eyes glowing in the dark. No stars were out, which wasn't unnatural. However, what was unnatural was that both moons vanished when they were out a few hours ago.

BOOOM!

Aura had to shield her head with her wings in an attempt to shield herself from the noise, which in turn was followed by debris that rained heavily on her. The debris tore through her wings and ripped the delicate membrane.

When it stopped, she felt her wings to find that there were multiple holes in them. In fact, it looked like some had burned through. "Fuck…" She growled, trying to fold them behind her back.

She couldn't fly. Not with the damage done to her wings. After another minute wasted trying to get her wings folded, she looked at what caused her wings to be ruined. And she growled at the sight.

A home that was across from theirs was now in pieces and on fire. The flame was an orange-red color and the smoke from it rose up and blended in with the night sky. No sounds except the crackling of fire came from there.

Voices reached Aura's ears, but they weren't the voices she heard before the explosion. In the darkness, she saw everyone who lived nearby coming out of their house's to probably see what the hell happened.

Aura walked over to the burning home and closed her eyes, sighing. From the looks of it, no one had gotten out in time. A newly mated couple lived here, and they had been expecting a child in the next few months.

Other's crowded around Aura to get a better look at the destroyed home. "Typical nature of our kind…always have to know what happened…." Aura muttered to herself. She was a perfect example of her statement…

"Aura!"

The red dragoness turned to see Emerald pushing her way towards her. She had a mixture of fear and confusion on her face. "What's up?" Aura asked, turning her attention to the burning home once more.

"What happened?!" Emerald asked, looking at the home as well.

"I heard a small explosion that caused me to wake up," Aura started to explain, "When I went to go outside, I heard voices and went to look for them. Not a minute later, this exploded and the debris completely destroyed my wings." She finished, indication to her ripped up wings that now had blood seeping slowly down her side. Aura had literally just noticed the blood, "Eh, must've hit a large vein…"

Emerald, surprisingly, didn't get frightened or anything. Instead, she muttered something and touched her wings with both forepaws that faintly glowed a silvery color. Aura winced at the touch, but was more amazed at the glow.

Then, she felt a tingling feeling in her wings, like the skin being rubbed on. After a few seconds, she felt the pain in her wings go down, but not all the way. She still couldn't really fly anywhere on them.

Emerald pulled back, looking exhausted. "I couldn't get all of it…I haven't been doing this for more than a month…" she gasped as everyone around them stared at her.

"Why did you hide this?" Aura asked. If she had known about this earlier, then perhaps…either way, it was too late.

"I didn't want anyone to know because I didn't want people to come to me when I'm not sure about what I can do…." She responded, glancing to the ground…

---

"If Emerald could heal, why didn't she do that or at least close my neck so I don't have to wear this dammed plate!?" Aurgal hissed angrily. If she did that, they wouldn't have to worry about his neck!

"DON'T EVEN GO THERE!" Aura yelled in a tone that actually made Aurgal flinch, "IF YOU WERE ACTUALLY PAYING ATTENTION, YOU WOULD HAVE NOTICED THAT EMERALD HAD SAID THAT SHE DIDN'T KNOW HER ABILITES!" she finished, glaring at her brother with so much anger that it could've scared away the apes that attacked.

Aurgal said nothing, but he knew that she was right. He was just…a bit upset himself at what Aura had told him earlier. Sighing once more, he motioned her to continue…

---

Aura was just about to respond when something in her mind clicked. If those voices she heard earlier led to this…"Oh god." She whispered slowly. If this was true, then everyone was in danger.

"What's wrong?" Emerald asked curiously.

"Get my parents out of the house. Their in danger," Aura whispered almost hysterically, "HEY EVERYONE!" She yelled, "GET ALL OF YOUR FAMILY, PETS, OR WHATEVER OUTSIDE THE HOUSE! WHATEVER DID THIS ISN'T DONE!"

"What in the world gives you the authority to tell me what to do!?" a young, cocky dragon yelled back in a tone that reminded her of Aurgal. And she was going to deal with this punk like he was Aurgal.

She pushed her way over to the dragon and lifted him up by his neck, his brown scales being illuminated by the fire. "Listen, and listen well because I am only going to say this once." She hissed in his face as she watched his eyes widen in terror, "Everyone you care about is going die if you keep this UP! Like I literally just said, whatever did this isn't finished, and it is going to target everyone one….by…one…" She dropped the dragon as everyone that was watching the fire looked at her, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? GET YOUR FAMILY AND GO!"

Everyone scattered.

Aura growled and raced back to her home. Before she could get anywhere, however, a large explosion came from above her. She stopped and slowly turned around…only to see one of the largest towers she had ever seen falling down.

"No way…" She whispered as more explosions came from the building. Large rocks fell from the building, crushing everything beneath them. The building itself was falling away from where Aura was, but it was still a horrible sight considering that everyone and everything in it's path would be crushed instantly.

That's when she saw them. They were running amuck, attacking whoever was near them. Short in size and very furry, they wore crude armor and held jagged weapons. Their long faces went in every direction as they searched for more targets.

Two focused on Aura. Growling, she waited for them to get closer. When they were about five feet away, she unleashed a large breath of fire, incinerating both of them in a matter of seconds.

However, they managed to get out a small howl out of their bodies before they died. Fortunately, it was very short. Unfortunately, it was long and loud enough to attract three more of whatever they were…

----

"Hold on," Aurgal interrupted again, "Didn't Fenris come to see you? He told me that you guys sent him over and that he saw the child."

"No…he didn't." Aura answered, troubled, "I am so going to hit him now next time I see him. I swear it's as if Tarvik told him…"

"Then he has more to answer for…"


	17. Fallen

Aura watched as three more raced at her, grunting in their language that she couldn't even dream to understand. Still, their intention was clear, and she prepared herself to at least drive them off.

The first was on her in a matter of seconds.

Swinging its crude, yet dangerous, axe, the first one attempted to behead her with a horizontal swing. If she was a second slower in pulling her head back, she would have been killed right there.

When she pulled back, her tail whipped forward and struck the attacker in the chest, sending him backwards onto the ground, where it tried to catch it's breath. The second and third of the figures jumped over their fallen companions to reach her.

Aura swiped forward with her talons and caught the closest one in the neck, tearing through the delicate flesh and throat, leaving it to die holding its neck. Aura listened to the gurgling and shivered, but she had no time to feel pity or hesitate, for if she did…

The third one swung down a crude sword, but only grazed her horns. Aura shot a fireball at the attacker, making it catch on fire. After five seconds, it seemed to notice it was on fire and started running around and crashed into a barrel of something that they brought over.

A large explosion happened on contact, spewing flames everywhere and catching everything around it on fire, including the attackers and a few misfortunate dragons. Within seconds, the entire area was like hell had risen from the ground.

During this, the first attacker had gotten up and charged Aura, who had no idea that it had risen. When she heard it get close, however, she turned to see an axe about three feet away from her neck. And there was no way she could stop it.

As she closed her eyes and prepared for the final darkness, she heard a squeal then a thud. When she opened her eyes to see what made the squeal, she saw Emerald standing over the body of the attacker.

"You always tell me to be careful…and yet you nearly get yourself killed." Emerald said, turning to Aura. There was something different about Emerald…like all of her shyness and clumsiness disappeared and a new person was there.

"I could've handled it…I was just seeing how much I can burn him up close…" Aura muttered slowly. She knew that without Emerald jumping in, she would have lost her life right there.

Emerald only shook her head and examined the corpse. After a minute, she pulled back and looked a bit frightened. "Aura…" She whispered, turning to face her, "These are apes." Emerald told her.

"So?" Aura asked, not really getting her point.

The apes have always been rivals to dragons, but it was generally a 'good' rivalry. It wasn't uncommon for one to attack the other as an attempt to gain territory, but attacking cities was uncommon, but not heard of.

All they really needed to do is hold them off, even though it was better said than done. They apes seemed to outnumber them here, and who knows where else they could be? Still…they were relatively weaker than dragons. But to counter, they have explosives and other things that Aura couldn't hope to understand.

"Aura…these apes carry HIS symbol." Emerald told her hysterically. When Aura gave her a confused look, Emerald started to cry, "Gaul is here…" she whispered.

Now it was Aura's turn to be scared. Gaul was the ape warlord, directly below the king himself. Despite that fact, it was if he was the king himself, since he doesn't answer to anyone. Not even the king.

Everywhere he went, only ruins remained. Not even the strongest of dragons could stop him without some sort of army, and even with that there was no guarantee that it would work, since Gaul could become enraged and was almost impossible to stop.

"Are you sure Emerald?" Aura whispered. If he was truly here, then they may as well go kamikaze or something…

"Positive." The green dragoness answered.

At that time, at least ten apes surrounded them, but this time there were two larger apes. They were almost the same size of Aura, had better armor, and their weapons were actually in good condition.

However, they seemed to stay back a little bit and judging from the way that the other apes acted around them, they seemed to be captains or something. They certainly had the size and armor…

Before Aura could get any further, one of the large apes howled and pointed its spiked mace at Emerald and Aura. At that moment, the smaller apes all lunged at them, yelling in their own language.

Both shot a fireball at the closest two, incinerating both in a matter of seconds. However, there were still at least six more apes attacking them, so they had no time to celebrate their tiny victory.

Aura whipped her tail forward once again, catching an ape in the chest. This time though, it pulled a small knife out of its armor and stabbed her tail before being slammed down on the ground as a reaction to being stabbed.

When she withdrew her tail, she saw that the stab wound wasn't as bad as it felt. In fact, it was relatively small and barely any blood was coming out. However, she had no time to look at any minor injures.

Hearing an ape behind her, Aura spun around, bludgeoning the ape in the head with her wait and slashing another one in the chest, sending both off their feet and onto the ground, but they didn't die.

Aura saw Emerald use her claws to fend off an attacking ape before retaliating by shooting a fireball into its face, killing it instantly. After throwing the corpse away from her, she looked over Aura and gasped, causing the red dragoness to turn in the direction of where Emerald was looking.

Flying over the devastation was Aurgal, who looked confused by what was happening. That's when Aura noticed a large figure running at Aurgal from the roof of a house. Either that ape was suicidal, or it really could jump at least ten feet into the air to get her brother.

When the large ape jumped to get Aurgal, it went well over ten feet and brandished two huge swords aimed at his back, "Aura! Emerald!" He yelled, unaware of the ape about to impale him.

"AURGAL, MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Aura yelled as an ape attacked her. She let out a jet of orange flame, killing the ape instantly.

The ape that she slashed before when she spun around got up and threw its sword at Aura's head, attempting to decapitate her or, at the very least, stab her through the neck. However, she ducked, sending the sword flying over her head, causing it to stab an ape who was about to attack her.

Emerald killed that ape and turned to the two larger ones, who seemed to be laughing, "Don't look so smug…" the one with the spiked mace said in a course, ragged voice.

"You may have defeated them…" the one of the left continued in the same voice, taking out a large axe that seemed to make entirely of silver.

"But they were merely pawns…."

"Insignificant and easily replaceable."

"Unlike us…"

"And since we are worth some value…" they both said at the same time, "YOU CANNOT HOPE TO BEAT US!" they yelled, charging at Emerald and Aura.

The one with the mace charged at Aura in a wild manner, swinging its weapon with every footstep. Aura stood her ground and waited for the ape to get close, knowing that if she attacked, she would receive a one-way ticket to hell.

When the ape got close, she jumped to her left and shot a fireball into the ape's back, even though it was doubtful that she really even did anything. The ape was actually wearing armor that could protect.

She was right. The fireball did next to nothing, but that was still something. The armor was cracked, so it was a weak point for her to repeatedly strike. It was just a matter of opportunity…

Plus, it seemed to have gotten the ape angrier.

It howled with rage and spun around, hitting its hammer against the ground. At first, Aura had no idea what the hell it was doing, but when a small shockwave came from where the mace had hit the ground, she no longer wanted to take any chances.

After jumping over the shockwave, she shot two fireballs at the ape. One was directed at its face, while the other was directed at the armor. The one aiming at the armor hit first, cracking it a tiny bit.

The fireball aimed at its face didn't hit, but it distracted the ape long enough for Aura to land and charge. By the time she reached the ape, it had started to look back. However, it was too late to stop Aura from ramming her horns into its chest.

The armor didn't crack from the attack, but it may as well have. The armor had five cracks from the attack, each threatening to break if the ape moved. However, the ape clutched its chest and coughed up blood, glaring at her.

"You lost…." The ape laughed painfully, still holding its chest.

"Oh? How did I lose?" Aura asked sarcastically. Did she hit him hard enough to make him to have brain damage or something?

The ape laughed again, "Just look to your left…" it said, pointing in that direction, "You'll see why you may have beaten me, but you still lost…"

Aura stared at it for a few seconds before looking to her left. Standing with her back to her was a large ape, larger than the one she just fought. She recognized it being the ape that attacked….

"No, no, no…" Aura whispered as she looked past the ape to see her brother lying on the ground…missing his front right leg and a large portion of his neck.

It was impossible. Aurgal couldn't be dead…this is just some sort of trick. Her brother was too damn stubborn to die. She continued to stare, hoping that he would just wake up and say that he wasn't dead.

But he didn't. He just stared up at the sky with his lifeless eyes, a pool of blood forming underneath him. She didn't want to believe it, but she knew that he was dead, and wasn't coming back.

Before she knew it, she was crying. This just had to be a terrible dream, and she really never woke up. But the pain in her wings and her tail reminded her that this was reality, and not a nightmare.

She wished that there was still time for her to make it up to Aurgal, since they did kinda order him around. She wanted to at least say sorry and that she loved him as any sister would, no matter what.

Aura slumped to the ground, crying. She didn't even notice Emerald come up from behind her, "Aura, what's wrong?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"…We lost…" Aura responded quietly, pointing past the massive ape, who was speaking to a figure that was standing over Aurgal's body. Why she just noticed the figure now, she didn't know, but it was probably because she was focused on her brother.

Emerald's gaze looked where Aura was pointing at, and when she saw Aurgal's corpse, she just froze. No sounds of breathing came from her, like she had just turned into a statue at the sight.

Aura couldn't blame her for freezing…but what were they going to do now? There was no possible way for them to recover the corpse without getting the attention of at least one of them.

But…she didn't care. She didn't care that she could be seen and killed. It may be better off that way. She couldn't bare the thought of living without her brother, who may be a pain in the ass at points, but still…

"Let's go…" Aura said, standing up and walking over to where Aurgal's corpse was.

She shouldered past the massive ape, who slashed at her. The blade dug into her back left limb, but Aura didn't feel it. She was too focused on getting Aurgal's corpse and leaving this place behind.

When she approached her brother's lifeless body, the figure standing over him stared down at her, but its expression was masked by the hood that it wore. In addition to the hood, it wore a black rose that covered every part of its body.

"There are more of you?" the figure asked in a surprised tone, "I never knew that dragons had the ability to clone…"

"I'm his sister smart one." Aura hissed as she picked up his corpse and began to walk away.

"My apologizes. I had no idea he had a family when I killed him…" the figure responded, causing Aura to stop and Emerald to snap out of her trance.

"Say….what…?" Aura growled as she turned back. "You…DID THIS!?" she shouted as she dropped Aurgal and, before she knew it, attacked the figure.

It was at that time that the ape stood in front of her and slashed diagonally down her chest, but it didn't stop Aura. She wanted that figure's blood so much that it hurt more than what that ape did.

It was at that time that the figure raised its left hand and her vision went white before black…

---

"What happened after that?" Aurgal asked, "He didn't blow off anything, did he?"

"No, he didn't. I woke up and found myself outside the city getting yelled at by Fenris on how that I could've killed myself." Aura grumbled, "But what he did do was take a gem out of his fur and went to find Emerald. When he did, he came back and asked us to do something that I didn't even understand."

"Such as…?"

"I remember Emerald and I placing our claws on the gem and then repeating something Fenris told us to say. After I did that, I felt incredibly tired and just wanted to go back to sleep, but he forced me to get up and almost had to drag me to where your corpse was. That's when turned your head, and by then I was asking what the hell he was doing, and shoved the gem into your neck."

"When he did that, I saw your body jolt and start to FRICKEN BREATH! For some reason, there was a metal limb on the table nearby and he grabbed that as well and shoved that into where your limb once was. Not wasting any time, he commanded us to bandage your ENTIRE LEFT SIDE because you were idiotic enough to FIGHT GAUL!" Aura hissed, but sighed after that.

"I didn't know who it was…" Aurgal grumbled. He knew who he was, but didn't want to tell her that…

"Whatever. Fact is, Emerald had to heal your bones instead of your flesh so we can put the damn bandage on. Anyway, Fenris noted that you needed something to cover your neck for a reason I'm positive you know." His sister finished, yawning, "I'm going to bed now. If we're going to get up early in the morning, we may as well try and get as much sleep in…" she added, almost collapsing back on the bed.

Aurgal could find no disagreement from her, but what she told him bothered him somewhat. He didn't know what did, but it felt like she was hiding something from him. He sighed and tried to get to sleep. He'd ask her later….


	18. Turning

"You cannot resist for much longer, Aurgal…"

Aurgal's eyes snapped open at the sound of the voice, but he may as well have kept them close. It was incredibly dark in the room, and the only light came from the window, but the pale light didn't even get close to his bed.

However, he could see Aura slightly, but he knew it wasn't her that spoke. No…it was so familiar, but he couldn't place who it was. All he knew was that the owner knew what it was talking about…

That's when the room warped and turned black and white. All traces of darkness faded, and not even a shadow remained. In fact, when he looked over, His sister wasn't even there anymore.

Looking at his body, he discovered that his metal limb was exposed. When he reached behind his neck, he felt the metal plate without the fake scales.

He froze immediately after seeing something out of the corner of his eye at the foot of the bed. He slowly turned and found himself staring into golden eyes. But not Aura's…his eyes.

"Hello Aurgal." the other Aurgal smiled. Aurgal got out of his bed and stared at what appeared to be himself. As impossible as it was, he was staring at a doppelganger.

"This is probably a dream…" Aurgal grumbled, but then smiled, "And if it is, then you're not real. I can snap my claws and you go bye-bye." He continued as he held up his left claw in a threatening manner.

He snapped his claws and smirked. However, that smirk quickly faded when he saw that the doppelganger was still there. He snapped his claws again, but nothing happened. So he did it a few more times…all with the same result.

"I'm not going anywhere Aurgal." The other Aurgal said in an expressionless tone as he circled him.

"So what do you want? To have a male to male talk about females? Ha, I know as much as you do…" Aurgal laughed, circling in the same direction while heading towards the door. He had to find Aura…

That's when a large, dark barrier appeared in front of the door, preventing him from getting closer. "We have much to talk about Aurgal." The doppelganger said as he continued to circle in the same direction as Aurgal.

"You here to tell me my worst fear is myself? Tch, I read that somewhere before…" Aurgal responded in an amused tone.

"No. We are here to talk about you." The other him spoke, "Don't try and hide anything. It won't work on me." he continued, stopping.

"Heh, what is there to talk about me? If you are supposed to be me, then I'm sure that you know exactly what I am thinking at the moment…" Aurgal said, staring directly into the other's eyes.

He could find nothing to prove that this wasn't real. There was no sudden blurriness or transparency on the other him. No signs to show that this was Aura pulling a trick or anything.

No…this was real. That was the only conclusion, yet it was so far-fetched. If this was real, then where the hell did Aura go? Was she safe? Or was she also going through this in some other room?

The color in the room returned in that instant, revealing that it was dawn outside. And yet the other him was still there, and it started to freak him. What the hell was going on? Was he loosing his grip on reality?

"Oh yes I know. You are afraid, but not of me. Not yet at least…" the other him answered, smiling, "Maybe that's why you've been following her around…" he added in a mock-thoughtful way.

"Following who around?" Aurgal asked, trying to smile, but failed every time.

"Why, your dear sister of course." Aurgal replied, "You were always a 'do-it-yourself' person, never following anyone around. That all changed when…what was it again? I forgot….oh yeah…YOU DIED-!"

"-Shut up-"

"-And then you suddenly turned into a coward. Or at least that's what you are hoping for them to think. Damn, I think you got everyone fooled...but I know the truth. What you are trying to hide. Why you stopped saying what you wanted. You are afraid of what will happen if you get angry again or if you loose control…"

"Apparently you didn't hear me. I said shut the hell up."

"When Emerald was raped, boy did you snap. Tearing that jackal in half…that was a bit extreme, even if they did deserve it. You even managed to scare your sister with your bloodlust, and THAT'S saying something. Alas, you managed to stop yourself, but still, you managed to kill a jackal that lived from your attacks. He died due to a heart attack from you tearing his friend in half…"

"Of course, you did the same thing to Krucifi's doppelganger when you were fighting him." He continued, "In the process, you almost got killed, and saved by Emerald herself. You, of course, beat him. But, when that figure that killed you about a month and a half ago appeared and killed your father, you weren't exactly…depressed."

"Of course I was!" Aurgal yelled in anger and frustration, "HE WAS MY DAMN FATHER! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU SAY THAT I WASN'T DEPRESSED OVER THAT?! I WANTED THAT THING'S BLOOD!"

"I know you did…but in a way, you were happy," Aurgal replied, laughing, "No more Daddy to boss you around. One less person to tell you how to do things. Oh yes, you hated him for that, and you can't deny it."

Aurgal growled, but couldn't reply. It was true…he did feel a bit better now that his father was dead. He couldn't even begin to explain how he felt there. It was a constant mixture, but anger came out first.

He knew he should have stayed depressed, but he couldn't. He felt as if something heavy had been lifted off of him, like dead weight. He loved his father, but he was a bit…suspicious of him. Aurgal didn't like that at all…

Aurgal couldn't answer at all, so he started to pace around the other Aurgal, who did the same, "Moving on: Did you even wonder why you followed Aura on this trip? It's not just to figure out what has been going on, is it?" Aurgal growled again, causing the other to continue, "No, you are hoping that there is some way to cure this. You feel helpless to stop it. Yet despite the 48 ways to say 'I'm feeling helpless'…you never uttered one."

"It's not a noble thing…in fact, it makes it stronger. All of your pent up troubles, frustrations, and how you feel at the moment…it feeds it. You never cried in your life, but you felt love. And that was crushed last night. All you are is a cold….empty…shell…" The other continued, straining the last three words.

Aurgal snapped at that point.

Lunging at the other Aurgal, he pinned him against the wall, "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" He yelled, unable to take it anymore. Lifting his metal arm, he started to punch the other Aurgal in the face, "DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THIS?! I DON'T OPEN MYSELF UP BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT ANYONE'S PITY! MAYBE I AM HELPLESS TO STOP IT, BUT DAMN IT, I AM GOING TO CONTINUE FIGHTING IT UNTIL I DIE!"

Each word was followed by a swing. Aurgal wanted to relieve all the stress he had gathered from this guy by killing him… "IF I DO TURN, THEY WILL PROBABLY FEND ME OFF UNTIL THEY CAN FIND A 'MAGICAL CURE' OR SOMETHING! SOONER OR LATER, THEY'RE GOING TO REALIZE THAT THEY CAN'T AND DO THE RIGHT DAMN THING: KILL ME!" He shouted, driving his metal claw into the other's chest, piercing it and coming out the other side

Aurgal stepped back, breathing heavily. The other Aurgal's body slumped to the ground, his head facing downwards, towards the ground. Blood poured out of the hole in his chest, starting to form a puddle under him.

Looking for a way out, Aurgal headed towards where the barrier was. It hadn't gone away, but in fact looked stronger than it previously was. It confused him that it was still there since he had killed the doppelganger…

Suddenly, it seemed to have turned dark outside as everything went dark, only being illuminated by what seemed to be the moon. Turning around, he walked towards the window, confused.

At that moment, something fastened itself around his back left limb. Turning around, he found himself staring into blood red eyes with black cat-like pupils, "YOU'RE GONNA TURN, AURGAL!" The other Aurgal yelled, laughing manically. Blood poured out of his mouth and chest, "AND THIS IS WHAT YOU ARE GONNA BECOME! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE IT! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE, YET YOU REFUSE TO BELIEVE IT! EVEN IF YOU LET PEOPLE HELP YOU, IT IS TOO LATE!"

Aurgal was scared by this so much that he felt his heart about to come out of his chest. The other Aurgal seemed to notice this and continued, "THEIR GONNA DIE, AURGAL! AURA, EMERALD, EVEN LITTLE MALEFOR WILL DIE: KILLED BY YOU! THEIR BLOOD WILL BE ON YOUR CLAWS! AND GUESS WHAT?!"

"What…?" Aurgal asked weakly, unable to escape from his other self's rant. Now this entire thing was disturbing him more than it was scaring him. Mostly because this thing knew exactly how he is when transformed…

Aurgal pulled himself up to his face and stared directly into them. Aurgal could see his eyes dance like a raging fire, "You're going to love it…" he said in a quieter, weaker tone, as if he was dying, "Entire civilizations will fall to you…unprotected against you. No one will be able to stop you….because you killed them. You'll feel no regret as you watch your dear sister draw her last breath…or even when you eliminate little Malefor, who will be unable to even lift his claws. But what about Emerald? Oh yes, you will have the most out of her…"

Aurgal fell to the ground, staring at the other one while coughing up blood, "You can run, Aurgal….but you…cannot…..hide…."

-----

Aurgal's eyes snapped open as he sat directly up in his bed, breathing heavily. Sweat poured down his face as his eyes looked in every direction to see where he was. And if that thing was still around…

He relaxed a little bit when he saw that it was morning. Mist had climbed into the room during the night, making it somewhat foggy and damp. The moisture had clung to Aurgal's scale, making them shine in the sunlight.

When he glanced over at where Aura was…his heart started to pound harder than it already was. She wasn't there…just like what had happened before. She had just…disappeared.

Did it actually happen?

As he turned towards the door…he found himself face-to-face with what appeared to be himself again. He didn't take any chances this time and immediately lunged at the figure once more, pinning it onto the ground.

Tackling it to the ground, he lifted his metal arm again, but this time it was covered with the scales. Maybe this was real…or was this one fake? Either way, this thing is going to die…

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" the other him exclaimed, holding up its claws in a defensive way, startling Aurgal. It didn't do this last time….did it turn into a coward? "Calm down, Aurgal! It's me, Aura!" it continued.

Aurgal took a better look at what he had attacked and growled slightly. The scales were somewhat brighter than his own, and the body did look slimmer…but the voice was almost identical, but very different at the same time. Staring into its eyes, he saw that it indeed had golden eyes, but they were not his own.

"Aura…?" he asked slowly, still somewhat confused.

"Yes…" She grumbled, "Now get off of me. This is an awkward position, and well, you are my brother as well. I don't swing that way, and you better not as well…" she continued, giving him a pissed off look.

Aurgal was off of her in a matter of seconds.

He turned away from her and sighed, looking out the window, disturbed at his apparent dream. It seemed too real, yet it couldn't be. Even the part when he was attacking the other him seemed incredibly real.

He wondered if Aura was going through the same thing, and how she was dealing with it. But…he couldn't ask her. He couldn't let anyone know of his torment, or how he was slowly turning of the very thing he hates the most.

"You ok?" he heard Aura ask from behind him. He slowly turned and saw that she was still on the ground, but held herself up with her front left limb and looking at him with a concerned look.

"Aura….can you promise me something?" Aurgal asked soberly as he turned back to face his twin.

"You're not going gay on me, are you?" She almost immediately replied.

"You're one to talk…but I'm serious. Can you promise me that you will do this if it comes up?" He continued, looking intently at his sister.

She just blinked a few times and stared back at him with a somewhat confused look, "Uh...sure. What is it?" she asked in a confused way.

"If I turn and end up trying to kill everyone…promise me you will do the right thing if all fails and there is no other way." He told her in an expressionless tone, meaning every word. The last thing he wanted was to end up killing the ones he cared for…

She stared at him blankly, evidently trying to digest his words. She remained quiet for about a minute before replying, "But…I'm loosing control as well. Slower than you, of course, but still…we can get through this." She said, getting up and walking towards her brother, "We're both plagued by this, and we can help each other through it. I'm not giving up on you…not ever. There may be a way to turn this into curse a strength, not a weakness."

She backed away and stared directly into his eyes, forcing him to stare back, "So no, I won't do it. I'm not going to loose you again…that pain is something I never want to relive ever again…" she turned away and shielded her face, but Aurgal managed to catch a glimpse of her face for a split second.

Either it was a trick of the light, or he had seen a tear run down her face. Either way, they were wasting the day away, and if they wanted to get to where they needed to be, they had to start now.

Aurgal followed his sister out the room, closing the door behind him…


	19. Journey Across the Plains

**Could've been better…also, we are nearing the end of this story. 5 or less chapters to go.**

---

"Damn it Aurgal, would you at least LOOK at it?!" Aura hissed as she shoved a piece of paper into her brother's face, "This could be useful just in case we get lost!" she continued with a bit of anger.

They were in the middle of the small town getting ready to leave. It wasn't as crowded as one may think, but it was enough to make Aurgal extremely uncomfortable and have his eyes dart in every direction.

Aura had suggested the mute excuse again, and Aurgal found no disagreement and went along with it. The only issue about that would be that the conversations would go one-sided and he couldn't voice his opinions.

If someone were to come up and ask him something, he wouldn't answer. Instead, as he would generally be near his sister, he would bang his tail against the ground or just blink in response to the question.

Aura had gotten a piece of paper from a shop nearby that had a picture of the landmass they were on, including the mainland off on the corner of the map. They were currently in the middle of the map, considering that the place they were in was also there.

Aurgal, however, didn't feel like looking at it.

Instead, he just blinked a few times, "Aurgal, stop being a prick and just stare at it for at least a few seconds!" Aura continued with more anger in her voice. Aurgal just blinked again, "Do you seriously want me to have a row with you in public!? I know how much you hate everyone stare at you!" she started to shout while a small smile formed on Aurgal's face.

Aura looked like she was about to start screaming in frustration with him, but she seemed to realize Aurgal's true intention, "You are enjoying this!" she said with a dumbstruck tone, "You deliberately intended to set me off in public so I'd look like an idiot! Oh…you are so gonna pay…" she started to laugh and pointed at him, "I sometimes wonder why…." She mumbled.

Aurgal wondered what she muttered at the end, but he was surprised that it had worked. Now she looked like she had gone mad for a second, and there were even some who avoided her.

He laughed silently, trying to keep his voice mute. It was difficult to do so, but he didn't care. So long as he didn't have to talk to anyone, he would resist the temptation to gloat on how he tricked her.

When he was done, he pointed with his tail to the direction they needed to go. Aurgal actually had looked at the map long enough to know that they were going to not a town, but a large draconic city called 'Warfang'.

"So eager to leave…" Aura sighed, smiling slightly, "Alright, let's go. We've already delayed long enough…" she walked towards the back entrance.

Aurgal took a deep breath and followed her into the crowd, which was steadily getting larger by the minute. Putting him in a middle of a crowd was worse than any form of torture for him.

Mostly because he may snap and kill everyone around him, regardless of whom it is. It could even be Aura who he attacked, but he wouldn't have cared. When he was like that, everyone was an enemy…

He remembered what Aura had said earlier. Maybe it was possible to turn this curse into something positive instead of a harbinger of destruction and pain. Still, it led him to ask himself why he and his sister have it.

Both of their parents never transformed once. Or, if they had, they hadn't in about 17 years, since their mother was pregnant with them. Their father, Cero, didn't seem the type to transform anyway…

But he also remembered what he had asked her. And how she refused to do it. That could be a problem later because if he did loose his mind one day, and he wouldn't be able to stop himself from destroying everything in his path.

If she couldn't handle the fact that she may have to kill him to stop him, then whatever got destroyed would be, to a point, her fault. He understood why she didn't want to, but if it was for the greater good...someone had to do it.

After a minute, they cleared the crowd and were on the outskirts of the town, staring at the open plain which stretched for miles. In the distance, Aurgal thought he could see the city, but it may have been a trick of the eye.

"Are you two going to Warfang?" A voice asked in an English accent from behind them.

Aurgal and Aura turned around to see a pearl-white dragoness with icy blue eyes walking towards them. She had light blue horns and matching wing membranes. Again due to the female dragons having reflective scales, her scales gave off a silvery light.

Aurgal couldn't help but stare.

"Who are you?" Aura spoke up in a confused tone, glancing at her brother, who had managed to stop staring at the dragoness. From what he had gathered, she didn't like something already…

"My name is Shiva. I was just wondering if you were heading to Warfang as well, and perhaps we could travel together." She answered in a pleasant, yet somewhat wary tone.

Aura looked at her brother, "My name is Aura, and the mute one is my twin, Aurgal. He doesn't like talking…so I'm not going to make him with this," she said, pausing for a second, "Blink once if you don't want her to come, twice if you want her to come, or just shrug if you don't care." She finished, looking expectantly at him.

Aurgal stood there for a few seconds, unable to decide. If she did come, then she would have to keep up with flying all day…but if he said no, it wouldn't exactly be…right because they are going in the right direction.

But if he said yes, Aura would question him later why he suddenly acted nice and probably ask if he liked her or something. He really didn't want to go through that, so he only had one other choice.

Aura saw him shrug his shoulders and turned to Shiva, "Are you prepared to fly for the entire day?" she asked her in a serious voice.

"The entire day?" Shiva asked, jerking her head slightly and looking at them as if she was hoping they weren't serious, "Are you two pulling my tail? There is no possible way we can reach Warfang within a day!"

"That's because everyone stops every few hours. We don't intend to." Aurgal spoke suddenly, staring at Shiva expressionlessly, "We are going to go until we are about to fall out of the sky. You think you can do that?" he asked her.

Aura and Shiva both stared at him. From the looks of it, Aura reacted as if she had just met him and Shiva with complete shock, as if he had gone mad. "Well?" Aura asked, still glancing at Aurgal.

Shiva spread her wings out in an exasperated way, sighing. "Fine." She said in a finalized way, "Let's be off, shall we?" she asked, smiling slightly.

Aurgal and Aura nodded and spread their wings, taking off towards Warfang. Shiva sighed and followed them.

All didn't notice the hooded figure watching them from atop one of the homes to their right, and that it's right arm suddenly glowed a silvery color…

---

"How close are we?" Aurgal asked Aura, who was currently staring at the map.

It was now nighttime, and despite all of the darkness, it was quiet easy to see all around them due to the large plains. Aurgal could even see the grass and dirt below him, despite being 50 feet in the air.

The entire flight had been mostly silent, only exchanging a few words every hour. Surprisingly, at least to Aurgal, Shiva was able to keep up with them. In fact, she never uttered a word if she was getting tired or not.

He couldn't help but admire that. Then, as soon as he realized what he was thinking, he mentally slapped himself. This was the third time he caught himself thinking about her, even though he had just met her.

Both moons shown down on them, casting their pale light down upon them. It gave off enough light to give them shadows that seemed to race below, as if they were trying to get to Warfang before them.

Aura frowned, "I don't know. I wish this thing had a tracker to see how close we were to this GOD DAMN CITY!" she yelled in frustration, "I just know that we are going in the right direction…the towers are a large give-away….as well as the gate…" she continued, staring ahead of her.

In front of them was a huge, beige wall with a large gate made of dark fire-resistant wood. The gate was large enough to see from a distance, but they were about an hour away from reaching it.

Behind the gates were large spires that rose up, large enough for Aurgal to crane his neck at certain points. Depending on how he looked at the spires, the moons were easily hidden behind them.

Fatigue had gotten to him about two hours ago, and he felt like he was about to drop out of the sky at any minute. But determination kept him going, but he didn't know what he was determined about.

"I'd saw we are about an hour away, despite how close it may seem." Shiva answered as well, "I don't know about you two, but I am about to drop out of the bloody sky. Can't we take a ten minute break?" she added with an exhausted gasp.

Aurgal glanced at Aura, who shrugged and started to descend. Aurgal, seeing that, suddenly lost his energy and dropped towards the ground, plummeting past Aura, who looked jerked her head back to avoid being hit.

Once he hit the ground, he found that the impact didn't hurt as bad as he thought it would. However, that may have been so due to the burning in his chest. It felt like something was about to burst out.

Pulling himself on four legs, he started to cough. However, to his surprise and horror, a small bit of blood came out and splattered on the ground, staining the grass and dirt a dark-red color.

A thin line of blood poured from his mouth and down his chin as he started to shake violently, trying to continue standing. He felt Aura hold him with her claws to keep him standing straight.

Then, she looked at the blood coming down his chin and the blood on the ground, "Aurgal…when did this start?" she asked, the question taking him off-guard. Why did Aura want to ask that…?

"J-just now…" Aurgal answered, strength returning to his voice. He saw his twin turn away and sigh, shaking her head in the process. "Aura?" He asked her in a confused voice.

"…I did the same thing this morning." She responded quietly, "I felt fatigued and my chest felt like it was on fire. Next thing I know I was coughing up blood." Sighing, Aura turned to her brother, "What's happening now…?" she whispered.

Aurgal couldn't answer her. It seemed that everything was targeting both of them. Nothing good ever came out of whatever came after them. Ever. So, depending on what this is, they could die from it quite easily.

"Is he going to be alright?" Shiva asked in a curious voice as she appeared on his left side, her icy blue eyes darting between him and Aura. Then, as he expected would happen, she noticed the blood on the ground, "….Looks like the impact was harder than it looked…." She commented.

"Yeah…" Aurgal responded. He didn't want her to know that they were suffering from what appeared to be 'sickness X' or something. In fact, he didn't even know if it even was an illness…

"Well next time, spread your wings before you hit the ground. Perhaps this will teach you not to dive-bomb unless you know what you are doing…" Shiva responded in a scolding tone.

Something inside Aurgal clicked at that. Did she really think that she could just scold him when they were about the same age?! Not even his father or mother could get away with scolding him…

Oh, she was going to pay for that. He couldn't wait to just plunge his claws into her scales and draw blood. It's been too long since he had felt blood on his claws, and he missed the feeling.

From the expression on her face, Shiva had no idea what was about to happen. He probably looked like he was angry, but he closed his eyes and started to shake violently again, unable to resist for much longer.

"Is he ok?" he heard Shiva ask in a somewhat worried tone. She did have plenty to worry about, since he would make sure she lived long enough to taste her own insides…

"Oh no…" he heard Aura gasp. There was a running sound, then he heard her speak from in front of Shiva, "Shiva, get back now. He's about to snap and attempt to kill both of us." Aura continued.

"What do you…?"

"NO TIME! GET BACK NOW!"

Aurgal opened his eyes and laughed demonically. They were now blood red with black cat-like pupils. His scales had, again, turned to a darker color. The end of his tail now had a blade-like, while his claws were jagged.

Everything now had a red tint to it. Despite that, Aurgal could see as if it had turned to daylight. Now he focused on both Aura and Shiva, the former shielding the latter, who had a confused expression on her face.

"Aurgal…calm down. She was just trying to stop you from killing yourself…" Aura said in a calm, slow voice, "I know you don't like being scolded or being told what to do, but just take a deep breath, and let's get to Warfang…"

Aurgal smiled and chuckled darkly, "We'll get to Warfang…" He spoke in a calm, yet cold voice, "After SHE dies…" he finished, laughing madly.

Aura sighed and turned to Shiva, who had a frightened look, "He's not normally like this…this is the worst I've seen it…" she whispered to Shiva. Turning back to Aurgal, she shouted, "You're not giving me a choice except to stop you…"

He smirked and lunged at Shiva. Soon, he will be drinking her blood…and love it.


	20. Brother VS Sister

**Just thought I'd throw this out there; if I do not start getting reviews (Yes, I know many of you are reading), I will NOT post the last chapter of this series.**

---

"Move!"

Aura shoved Shiva out of the way of Aurgal's attack while jumping back from it herself. As she did so, she noticed how big her brother got when he had transformed. He was easily two feet bigger than her in every way.

Aurgal landed exactly where Shiva would have been, making the ground shake when he landed. Then, he lunged at where Shiva had been shoved, laughing in a sadistic way, who shot a stream of ice at Aurgal before moving.

Thinking quickly, Aura shot a fireball at her brother's neck. It wasn't a powerful one, but with luck, it would knock Aurgal out long enough for them to drag him into Warfang and transform him back.

As the fireball approached his neck, it looked like it would be a direct hit. However, as she slightly expected, Aurgal held up his wing, which now had a black membrane, to guard his neck. What she didn't expect was when he shot it back at her.

Her fireball hit her in the shoulder, and while it didn't hurt all too much, it made her collapse on that leg. It wasn't supposed to have that much force in it…Aurgal probably made it stronger.

"Aura…I never knew that you wanted to kill me…" Aurgal said calmly, smirking darkly, "You know perfectly well what happens when I am hit there…"

Aura found herself trembling at what he said, but she shook her head to get rid of the trembling. Looking behind Aurgal, she noticed Shiva edging directly behind her brother, as if to aim at his back.

"Aurgal, you know better than that." Aura responded in a calm way, "You are my brother, and I would never want to hurt you." She finished, meaning every word.

Aurgal smirked and replied, "I am being told otherwise…but that doesn't matter." He started to circle around Aura, revealing that Shiva was about to attack her brother. Upon being exposed, Shiva quietly trailed him, probably looking for an opening.

"Oh?" Aura asked, circling in the opposite direction, "Then what does matter?" She hoped that if Shiva was going to attack, she would lower the power of the attack so that she didn't kill her brother.

"You are getting in the way…I didn't want to do this, but…" he said, his voice sounding more insane by the minute, "You're going to have to 'removed' from my way." Without warning, he lunged at her.

Aura wasn't expecting him to lunge so suddenly, so she couldn't fully escape his attack. She leapt to the side, but three deep gashes appeared on her left shoulder, the one that was hit by her own attack.

It was all she could do not to cry out in pain as his claws shredded the scales. When she landed, she couldn't help but look at the wound. Blood was pumping out furiously, and it even hurt to stand on that leg. From the looks of it, it was at least a quarter of an inch deep, and would probably leave a scar.

Aurgal landed five feet to her left with a thud, shaking the ground again. How he made the ground shake, she didn't know, but the fact was that he did. And if she was caught under it…she would probably be crushed.

"You would actually hurt your own sister?" Aura laughed in a shakily way. Treating this as just another ordinary wound would be difficult. Mostly because she was at a disadvantage: She was slower than before.

Despite asking that question, she knew the answer. It was 'no'. However, since he had transformed and now full of bloodlust and anger, he probably had no idea who was an enemy or who was a friend.

Clearly, he though both Shiva and her enemies.

"You tried to kill me…so it's only fair I try to kill you…" he grinned, his eyes dancing with malice. "But if you step down…I won't kill you…" Aurgal added, looking at her wound.

Aura shook her head, "I'm sorry…but I can't let you kill Shiva for telling you not to do anything reckless. Emerald and I constantly say that to you, and yet you never went berserk on us!"

Aurgal laughed again, his dark laugher echoing through the night. It wasn't all that creepy, but the malice behind it made Aura shiver. Even Shiva, who was about to attack his neck, cringed at the laughter.

"You think I care what Emerald does anymore? Ha! I lost interest…" he started to pace again. Aura mirrored him, using her eyes to signal Shiva that she needed to attack quickly before Aurgal struck again.

Not wanting to alert Aurgal, Shiva mouthed back 'I can't without getting his attention! You need to do something, and fast!' Aura did a quick nod, but she had no idea how to 'do something'.

"Why don't you care about Emerald anymore? I used to see you staring at her whenever you thought no one was looking…" Aura asked, preparing for when Aurgal lunged. Her shoulder still slowed her down, though.

"And I catch you staring at females." Aurgal retorted, causing Aura to roll her eyes. Of course he would bring that up… "And I lost all interest in Emerald when you told me what you told me the other night."

Damn. Maybe she shouldn't have even told him. But it was a promise. It was at that moment that something clicked inside her head. He said that he lost interest in her AFTER she told him that Emerald didn't like him…

"Aurgal…you loved her?" Aura asked with surprise in her voice. Damn, damn, damn. If that was true, then she may have just fucked up everything.

Aurgal nodded somberly, but smirked evilly again. "I did. By telling me that, you made sure that I had nothing really to live for." He said, his eyes flaring again, "I was going to tell her when I came back…but you just destroyed everything. For that, you must pay…"

He lunged again, but Aura stood her ground. She stood on her back claws and caught Aurgal's attack, but was pushed back as her claws dug into the ground, creating gashes in the earth.

There was no way that she could've done that. Her anger just rose at the fact that Aurgal couldn't just suck up that fact and just tell her! If she did turn him down…then there are plenty of others out there! It just means that they weren't meant to be…

Aura immediately raised a claw to his neck, and swiftly brought it down. She wasn't going to kill him, as she couldn't bare the thought of living without him again. He'd just been there all of her life, and without him, she had no one to turn to when she felt helpless.

Aurgal whipped his tail at her claw, striking it away. But she barely felt it. What was pain to her? Not even the shoulder wound hurt her anymore. She was impervious to pain now! Nothing could hurt her.

Raking her right talon across her brother's chest, she felt a bit of satisfaction when she felt his skin tear. In the most part, however, she felt sick because she was hurting her own brother. But, if this was the only way…

"Aurgal, you should have told her!" Aura said as she avoided his tail stab. If she was hit by it, it would have pierced her chest and probably killed her. Despite her belief that she didn't feel pain, she still had common sense…

"I tried!" Aurgal yelled, avoiding Aura's talons. He retaliated by slashing as well, creating three thin lines on her chest. Aura barely felt it. "Every time I went to tell her, I'd get interrupted! Why do you think I went to go see her at the library two months ago!?"

Aura looked over her twin's shoulder and saw Shiva run about ten feet behind Aurgal and freeze the ground. When she was done, a perfect frozen circle lay there, cold mist rising into the air.

'Move him onto this!' she mouthed as she took off into the air, landing next to Aura and head-butting Aurgal in the chest, knocking him back somewhat. They were now seven feet away from the circle.

Aurgal instantly focused on Shiva, shooting a jet of fire. Except this fire had a tinge of blackness to it, giving it a darker color. Shiva retaliated by shooting a ball of ice at the fire and jumping backwards.

Aura seized this opportunity and tackled Aurgal to the ground, sliding five feet on the ground. All she needed to do was push him and he would be on it. However, Aurgal being Aurgal, folded his right fore-claw into a fist and drove it into her chest.

Aura was thrown off from the attack, clutching her chest with actual pain. Of course he would use his metal limb…after all; it was stronger than any other part of his body. She would definitely have a huge bruise from that…

Jumping to all fours again, Aurgal charged directly at Aura, who still hadn't gotten up entirely from his attack. Shiva shot a long, serpentine breath of ice at him from over Aura, hitting him in the front right limb and freezing it in place.

"You alright?" Shiva asked, helping Aura up to her feet.

"Yeah…I'll live." Aura grumbled, looking over to her brother, "That isn't going to keep him for too long…" She observed. It was on his right leg, and once he calmed down a bit…all he had to do was just take it off.

Shiva sighed, "Is he always like this?" she asked, looking at Aurgal's transformed body, "I've seen some weird things…but this tops it."

"Not always. This is the first time he did this without any real reason." Aura grumbled, staring at the circle of ice behind her brother, "What does that do?" she asked curiously.

"It will freeze him, making him unconscious for at least three days." Shiva explained, "Once the ice shatters, he will probably turn back or something. The bad thing is that I can only use this once every three days. However, if he wakes up a day sooner, I can use it once he does wake up."

"What if he wakes up, say for example, five days after you do this? Would you still only have to wait three days?" Aura asked as she noticed Aurgal had stopped struggling. They didn't have much time…

"Yes. The spell is a bit weird like that. You see-what the hell did he just do!?" she exclaimed, staring wide-eyed at Aurgal.

Aura looked at her brother to find that he had torn off his fake limb and was advancing on them. Despite the fact that he was now limping and was probably slower, he seemed hell-bent on reaching them.

"He tore off his leg." Aura said casually as Shiva stared at her, her jaw slacking somewhat, "Oh yeah…I forgot that you didn't know that he had a fake limb. I guess I should've told you…eh, oh well." She rambled.

Meanwhile, Aurgal had a large orange ball forming in his maw that grew in size every second. When Aura glanced at him again, she felt shivers run down her spine, all the way to her tail.

She would've run if she could've, but she knew that if she did, Aurgal wouldn't be stopped. She had to counter this now. "Shiva…you have to strike when I have his attention. I have no idea how long I can hold out against him…" Aura whispered to Shiva, who nodded.

Aura then began to charge her own orange ball. She was going to counter his attack with her own, despite that happening a lot in the scrolls and books she read. However, she didn't even know if she could win this one…he was stronger and had more time to prepare his attack.

All she could hope was that Shiva would be able to strike Aurgal before Aura's strength faded and probably die from the attack. And if she died…she would make sure that she came back as a ghost and kick her brother so hard in the…

To Aura, this was a standoff. Both could attack each-other at any given moment, but stood waiting. If this kept up, Aurgal would probably loose his sanity and be like this forever…

At that moment, she remembered what Aurgal had said earlier. That if he couldn't be turned back, she would have to kill him. The very thought of it left her mentally tormented. There was no way she could consciously do that…

That is what caused her to release her attack first. If she could catch him off guard, she may be able to knock him onto the circle of ice, hopefully turning him back. But if it didn't…she would find a way.

Her attack was only a large fireball. The swirling ball of flame raced towards Aurgal, leaving a flaming track through the air. Aura could barely believe that she just did that, but she kept her wits about for Aurgal's retaliation.

Aurgal laughed and shot a bigger one at Aura, completely bypassing the one Aura shot. However, as he did that, he didn't notice Shiva race toward him and ram him with her horns, stunning him for a second.

That second was all Aura's attack needed.

The fireball crashed into Aurgal's chest, flinging him backwards…onto the circle of ice. He landed on his back, but stood up on his back legs. When he tried to move off of the ice circle, Shiva smirked.

"I don't think so." She said as ice formed along Aurgal's body, freezing him entirely. Then, after a moment, the ice shattered and he fell to the ground, unmoving. Only his breathing signaled that he was alive.

Aura, who had avoided Aurgal's attack, walked over to her fallen brother. "Didn't want to do that, Aurgal, but you forced me…" she sighed, turning to Shiva, "I guess we should be heading to Warfang…finally. It seemed like two months since we first left…" she grumbled.

"Yes, but first…you may want to do something about your eyes." the ice dragoness told her, holding up a piece of shattered ice and handing it to Aura.

Once she did, she felt her breathing stop for a minute. Her eyes were blood red, and had black cat-like pupils. She knew what that meant, and how she was that strong. She had begun to transform, but didn't loose control.

"It'll hopefully go away…" Aura said to her, picking up her unconscious brother. If she could fight it off, perhaps this 'curse' wouldn't be such a bad thing. All they needed was for Aurgal to gain control.

For the first time in a while…Aura felt a sense of hope. And it wouldn't go away just yet…


	21. Warfang

**I'm serious people. I will not post up the last chapter if no one reviews. I didn't bring this here after being begged to come back to have no one review it. There is only one chapter left before I stop updating if I don't get at least 15 reviews.**

---

Aura really wished she could've been flying here.

It seemed like hours had gone by since Aurgal had been stopped by Shiva and herself. He was still unconscious and both of them were exhausted from the fight. For the first time, Aura realized how heavy her twin was. She wondered if he was putting on weight…

It was a bit weird for her to be lugging her brother around whenever they had to knock him out, but she wasn't complaining. She was lucky to even have him. That reason right there was the reason why she passed him to Shiva.

"You take him." Aura said to Shiva after what seemed to be two hours of walking. She was even more exhausted from the walking. She swore that when Aurgal woke up, he would be carrying her around everywhere…

Shiva looked at her oddly, evidently not expecting Aura to say that. "What?" she asked in a shocked voice.

"Your turn to carry him. I've done my part, and I'm ready to collapse." She answered, "You were also one of the causes that made him like this, and it's only fair you carry him the rest of the way…"

Shiva fidgeted when Aura said that and looked at Aurgal, "Not while he's still like that…" she responded with a bit of fear in her voice.

Aura sighed, but she wasn't going to snap at her or anything. It was mostly because both of them haven't turned back yet. Aurgal still looked as he did when they were fighting him, while Aura had her red eyes, and thanks to Shiva pointing them out, black wing membranes and jagged talons.

The good part about it is that she was still sane and didn't crave any blood or anything…yet. There was no telling if she would get better or worse, but she hoped for the former.

As for the fear in Shiva's voice…Aura perfectly understood why she would act like that. Her brother had transformed to kill Shiva, and she probably thought that there was a chance Aurgal was awake and waiting for Aura to switch him to Shiva.

"Fine…" Aura grumbled, adjusting her brother, who had begun to fall off of her back. She definitely didn't like carrying around her brother.

Sighing, she stared in front of her, where the large gates of Warfang loomed over them. She swore that as they got closer, that thing kept getting bigger. If it suddenly fell, she had no doubt it would go to the center of the earth.

According to Shiva, they were about ten minutes away. She also said that if they could fly, they would've been there about half an hour ago. Aura really hated carrying her brother now.

If he wasn't her brother, she probably would have felt even less comfortable. Although, if he wasn't, they would've had a child by now. She wondered why Emerald hasn't leapt at him already….or did she?

She may have just found something to bug BOTH of them about. She already shouted it before they left, but….this was just too good to pass up. Not only that, but if she managed to get others to do it…oh, it would be fantastic.

What would be better is if she was being carried around by Aurgal, and all she did was poke that tender nerve in his body. It would probably cause him to try and kill her again, but it would be worth it.

"Oi!" a voice yelled from what appeared to be above them. It was in a heavy French accent, and it seemed rather…small. Aura doubted that the voice belonged to a dragon, but with both her brother and herself…who the hell knew?

Also, Aura found out that she was about to hit her head on the gate.

Looking upwards, she saw nothing except the night sky, and the black outline of the gate. So, either she had finally lost it and went insane, or something was calling them both from the gate.

Leaning over to Shiva, Aura whispered, "Did you hear someone yell?" she asked, her now red eyes darting everywhere. If Shiva answered no, then Aura may as well kill herself. Better to die with her mind still somewhat intact…

"Yes," Shiva answered, looking up at the wall and gate, "It's probably the moles. Don't let their size fool you: just because they lack in physical strength…they have the mental capacity that allows them to make things unheard of. Take that cannon for example." She finished, pointing with her tail up towards the wall.

Aura looked at where she was pointing and mouth an 'oh'. Pointing at them were three, long golden cannons. They had draconic 'mouths' and what appeared to be wings at the base. What was more amazing was that Aura never noticed them.

It was also probably too late for her to shut her eyes and pretend she was blind, as they had to notice the fact that her eyes were a glowing red color. Not exactly a good sign. They probably thought she was a demon.

"You two down there!" the voice yelled again, "What business brings you to Warfang this late? Gates are closed!"

Well fuck. If the gates were closed, that means that there was little to no way of getting inside. And not only that, they couldn't figure out why the hell they even came here until tomorrow. Still, she had to try…

"My brother is extremely ill and has fallen into a coma," Aura lied. If it worked, she had no regrets for lying. And if it didn't…well, who cares? "I fear that if he doesn't get help soon, he may die."

The very thought of being polite and acting like a different person was uncomfortable for her. But, if it allowed them to get into the city, then she could grin and bare it. THEN she would harass Aurgal.

"How do we know if you're not an enemy and you are faking it?" a second voice asked from up-top. This one wasn't French and sounded more nasally. "You could be some sort of vampire or worse."

Aura frowned, "Can you stop staring at my eyes and help my brother? He'll die out here!" she retorted, frustrated. She already hated the fact that she couldn't transform back to her normal state…

"You're gonna have to-huh?" The first voice said, being cut off by something. Both Shiva, who had decided to stay quiet, and Aura looked at each other with a confused look.

Aura's mind was racing now. Did something happen? Is Warfang under attack? The probabilities for it being under attack were almost none, as it would've had to been very, very subtle.

Yet, she couldn't help but think that. If it was under attack, what would she do with her brother? She couldn't just leave him in the middle of nowhere. Her best bet was to find somewhere that she could put him.

"Aura, calm down." Shiva hissed to her, "You may not know this, but you are shaking like you are caught in the middle of a snowstorm." She added, placing her claw on Aura's. "Last thing we need is another 'loss of control' incident."

Aura looked at herself and realized that she was trembling, but not out of fear as she thought she was. She couldn't describe it, but she felt…excited. In the deepest part of her, she realized that she was hoping that it was under attack.

Why, she didn't know. All Aura could do is hope that she wouldn't snap and attack someone, which she surprisingly hasn't. That confused her because last time she checked, Aurgal wasn't mental and yet he snapped at the slightest things.

Was it the fact that she technically wasn't a virgin? That she…. "You down there!" the French voice yelled, "You are extremely lucky to have a friend such as the one who told us to open the gate….or whatever."

Now both Shiva and she stared at each other once more. Who did they know that could open a gate this late at night? More and more she was temped to just start yelling at whoever was talking.

Suddenly, the gate in front of them started to creak open. The gate itself opened inwardly, and Aura was expecting a large, golden beam of light to appear and angels to fly down and greet them.

Both of them started to walk towards the entrance. She didn't know about Shiva, but her heart was pounding with anticipation. Finally, they had reached Warfang, and soon their questions would be answered.

The doors fully opened when they walked inside. Instantly, it seemed that they had entered another realm. Around them, flowers and various plants grew in small rectangular areas. Some were alien to Aura, such as a large yellow plant that seemed to pulse every few seconds.

The ground was made of stone, but there was no rocks sticking out. It was completely smooth, perhaps too smooth. Still, if someone were to trip or something, they were sure to loose a few scales.

Dead in front of them, however, was a huge fountain that had a large dragon standing on its hind legs and shooting water into the water below. Aura suspected that it was supposed to be fire from the way it was coming out, as it was wide and rolling over itself. It could've been water….eh, what did she care? It looked good either way.

For some reason, she looked up and saw that the stars could also be seen here, like back in Leziana. She remembered just staring out of her room when she was little when she couldn't fall asleep. Also, she remembered being caught more than a few times.

Despite the fact that she wished it could happen, she knew that she could never go back to those days. She had to grow up at some point. However, now wasn't the time. Just because her body grew up, it didn't mean that she herself should change…

"Aura, do you want to stay out here all night?" She heard Shiva ask. Aura snapped out of her daydream and turned her attention to Shiva. "Good. I really would've left you here if you didn't respond." Shiva added, turning away from Aura and facing towards the statue.

All the emotion Aura felt when she walked into Warfang was now replaced with anger.

"Hello Aura." Tarvik said, standing directly in front of the stature. He was still using Dr. Kristof's body, as that is what she was staring at. Plus, the face that the yellow dragon had complete, glowing silver eyes gave it away.

"Hello stalker." Aura responded coldly.

Tarvik smirked, but otherwise didn't respond. Instead, he took on a serious look and nodded to Shiva, "Go back and report that your task is accomplished." He said to her, completely taking Aura off-guard.

"Yes sir." Shiva said, spreading her wings and flying over buildings, towards the center of Warfang. Tarvik watched her go and then turned back to Aura, staring silently at her for a minute. For that entire minute, Aura felt extremely uncomfortable.

"So, you have also transformed." He spoke after the minute ended.

"So you have a brain." Aura responded expressionlessly. She had always hated people who stated the obvious. Now that Tarvik said that, her hatred of him only grew. A point-out-the-obvious stalker…JUST what she needed.

Tarvik didn't respond to her remark. "You cannot turn back, can you?" he asked in monotone.

Aura was once again caught off guard. He really WAS a stalker…. "How did you know?" she asked warily as her brother twitched slightly. When she glanced up at him, she found that he was still out of it.

"The same way I know what you are hiding."

Aura felt her heart freeze at that instant. She never told anyone. How in the world did HE know!? Was he going to interrogate her or something? That would be the just torture…she felt guilty enough.

Tarvik seemed to soften at her reaction, "It's not like you could've known." He said, "In any case, I am sure that you both have questions. However, as your brother is unconscious and we are out in the open….now isn't the best time.

What he said to comfort her didn't comfort her at all. She still felt as guilty, but he was right…she did have a lot of questions. But…. "No way in hell I am following you. You know way too much about me. Especially since we pretty much just met." She spoke. There was no way she was just going to follow him like that…

"Perhaps I should take over, Tarvik." A voice said from behind her, causing Aura, who had forgotten that Aurgal was on her back, to whirl around to face the new speaker, causing Aurgal to almost fall off.

When she did, her eyes widened. "How did….why are you here?!" she exclaimed in shock.

"Aura, did you really think that I would allow you two to go alone with when he can attack at any second?" Fenris asked, smirking slightly.


	22. Disabled

**This is the final chapter that I will post if I don't start getting reviews.**

---

This had to be a trick. There was no way that anyone except her, Aurgal, and Tarvik could've known that they left. They had made sure that no one knew that they left, even resorting to lying to everyone.

Now that she thought about it, Fenris didn't seem to buy what Aura had told him, as Aurgal was somewhere else. In fact, he seemed to be smirking with amusement at her excuse. She was just relived when he walked away.

Then, she softened a bit and sighed, "Good to see you again, you mutated wolf thing." She said to Fenris in an exhausted tone. She was way too tired to put this all together right now.

Fenris laughed at her remark, having heard her say that before. "You are not far away from being a freak yourself…" he responded, causing her to roll her eyes. Then, he turned serious, "People will fear you now that you look like that." He said.

Aura grimaced at that comment. She had a strong feeling that that would eventually come up. While Aurgal, being the anti-social person he is, may not mind, she would have to sneak out sometimes if they kept her somewhere.

She knew of prejudice and how it formed, but she never knew that she would one day be a victim of one. In fact, she was scared of what others would do. If someone attacked her and she retaliated or lost control….they could say that she attacked him and it would all go downhill from there.

At the same time, she wondered what everyone that she knew would think of her now that she looked like this. Emerald and both she and Aurgal's mother would accept her, but others would think she had turned into her brother.

Aura looked Fenris in the eye, sighing again, "If you are saying that I should only come out at night or something, than you know perfectly well I won't. You know that I can't just stay pent up all day…hell, I know Aurgal can't. He'll literally kill someone to get out." she said, her voice sounding a tiny bit hysterical.

Fenris nodded, "I know that you two will need to see daylight, and I have no objections to that…as long as you have one of our agents with you." He said, glancing over Aura's shoulder to where Tarvik was.

Aura was now confused enough to hit herself over the head multiple times with a blunt object. Did he say agents?! What the hell was he talking about? "Ok, you BOTH have explaining to do." She hissed, holding her head with one of her claws.

Tarvik appeared next to Fenris when she blinked, but this time she wasn't startled. She had gotten used to his appearing and then disappearing, so this was merely something that only pissed her off. A lot.

"This is not the place to discuss this, Aura." Tarvik said to her, "We must talk in private, and then we will answer any question you ask. However, sometimes you don't always want to know the answer…." He added in a warning tone.

Aura didn't really care too much. Just as long as she got answers, she didn't care the result. All she wanted was to figure out who that cloaked figure was, what the hell they were referring to with the whole 'agent' thing, and what the hell was happening to them. Especially the last part.

If they expected her to fly to the mother-ship…well, too bad for them. She had dumbo on her back, and not only did he weigh a lot, he was crushing her wings. She couldn't even move them without threatening to snap them.

Maybe if she just dropped him, she could go to where they wanted them to go. However, the problem with that would be if he woke up and was still in his crazy mode. THEN, they really would have a problem.

"Look, if you want me to come with you, then you have to help me with my brother. In case you didn't know, I can't fly with him on me like a couple getting 'prepared', if you know what I mean." Aura grumbled in a pissed off voice.

Both Tarvik and Fenris stared at her for a second, "May I first ask why you always have to go to the sexual things?" Fenris asked with an amused expression, while Tarvik remained expressionless.

"Because I can." She responded bluntly, "Now can you help me with my brother? I'm not going anywhere without him because he will go insane around people. I don't want them to burn him on a stake….even if that would be funny as hell."

"We could have Shiva come back and assist you." Fenris suggested while Aura shook her head.

"Tried that. She didn't want to carry him because she thought he could be faking his unconsciousness to kill her, as he did transform to attack her. Can't really say I blame her for being afraid, though…" Aura explained, trailing off. Before she transformed herself, she was deathly afraid of Aurgal's transformation.

Now, it didn't scare her as much because now they can help each other through it. Maybe she could help him control it by describing what she goes through….but that was a long-shot. They were twins in body, not mind.

"Then this leaves one other option," Tarvik said, his voice still expressionless, "We have to wake up Aurgal." He said as Aura suddenly gasped in shock. "What?" he asked.

"Eh, just to add drama." She explained. "Seriously though, how do you plan on waking up Aurgal? When he is out, he stays out, regardless of what you do. I've even jumped on him a few times and he didn't wake up."

After saying that, she closed her eyes for a few seconds, feeling lightheaded out of nowhere. She was probably more tired than she thought, but…in the midis of thinking that, she just got an idea of how she could both sleep and annoy Aurgal.

She would force him to carry her to where they needed to go, as she would probably be asleep within the next five minutes. Didn't matter though, as she doubted both Stalker and Fenris wouldn't let her sleep out here.

"Place him on the ground." Tarvik instructed. Aura glanced at Fenris to see what he had to say, but he just nodded. Frowning slightly, she carefully placed her brother on the ground face up. He could've been dead except for the small rising and falling of his chest.

"What do you plan on doing?" Aura asked in both a curious and a wary tone. If there was something that she didn't like….

Tarvik turned to her as he stood over Aurgal, "Shiva used the ice dragon's special ability: Shatter. I know you have seen it in action, but what you didn't see is how to counter it. While you may not have noticed it, his body thinks that it is frozen." He said.

"Go on…" Aura spoke, interested. She didn't know why she was interested in what Stalker was saying, but it was going to help her brother….hopefully.

"While burning him in a solution, it will probably maim him to the point his crystal may shatter. Now, what I am about to do may look easy, but the slightest mistake could kill him or not do anything. If you were to do this, hope for the latter." He said as he closed his eyes.

For a minute, nothing happened. For that entire minute, Aura was bored out of her mind. She just wanted to jump around or do something to make her not be bored. But she couldn't move, as she would miss how to save her brother if it happened again.

Just as she was about to tell him to hurry up, Tarvik began to glow with a faint silver aura. It looks like he was a beacon for something, as he could probably be seen from miles away. Aura wondered if he planned to heat him by glowing.

Then, he opened his eyes drove his claw at Aurgal's chest, talons outstretched. At first, Aura thought that Tarvik/Stalker would impale him through the chest. However, before she could react, Tarvik's/Stalker's claw slammed into it. What appeared to be ice suddenly shattered on Aurgal's body.

At that moment, Aurgal's eyes flew open as he took a deep breath, like when he had been resurrected. He just laid there for a bit, taking deep breaths as his eyes darted in every direction possible. Eventually, they fell on Aura.

"Don't look at me like that." Aura grumbled, "I'm still sane." Like HE should be the one staring at her transformation.

"But…you turned…." He said through gasps. Clearly, he didn't realize the fact that he had also transformed. She didn't know if he could go berserk of her if the slightest insult was thrown at him, so she had to break it to him gently.

"You're transformed as well you fucking retard." Aura said, realizing what she said two seconds after she spoke. Oh well, if he couldn't take insults from HER of all people, then he had some serious issues.

Aurgal blinked a few more times and then looked over his body with shock clear on his face. It may have been the fact that she was incredibly tired, but Aura could've sworn that she saw terror in his eyes. Not that she could blame him.

"Aurgal, there will be a time for you to accept what happened, but that time is not now." Tarvik said, still expressionless. Aura frowned at the comment, as she still didn't accept that she looked as she did.

Aurgal fixated on Tarvik and instantly jumped back, growling. Aura glanced at Tarvik for a split-second, who was in turn staring at her. Though, his gaze was aimed at her left shoulder. "Move your left shoulder." He said to her.

Now both Aurgal and Fenris were both staring at her with curiosity, and with Aurgal, a trace of guilt. This slightly surprised Aura, as her brother never showed guilt over anything unless it was really bad. This made her curious, and more willing to move her shoulder.

"Fine, though I don't know where this is going….." Aura said in a casual way as she moved her shoulder, expecting nothing to happen. Instead, she was greeted by searing pain that shot through all of her nerves.

It felt like something in her shoulder tore, and now she found herself leaning off the entire limb. "That's new…." She grunted through pain. Where the hell could she have gotten this from….?

Then it hit her. Back when she and Aurgal transformed and fought, Aurgal had lunged at her and almost tore her shoulder off. Ever since she transformed, she never felt the pain from it anymore.

So she walked for 5 FUCKING HOURS on her mangled limb without knowing it. Her scales masked the blood, and the fact that it was dark outside made it harder to notice, causing her to not even bother looking.

Now she probably couldn't walk on that limb for the rest of her life. If anything, she'd have to turn into her brother and get a metal limb. For once, she wished that freak would come and blow her arm off….

Tarvik leaned down to examine it, and despite her knowing that he was going to tell her the damage of it, she still felt extremely uncomfortable, "You will recover…." He told her, trailing off. When he trailed off, she wanted to scream at him to finish up. "…However, you will be weaker with this limb than the other. Do not try and lift anything heavier than 150% of your weight. Doing so will snap and destroy your already damaged muscles."

Aura felt like her jaw was on the ground. She had just screwed herself over big time. On the somewhat bright side, it explained her fatigue. On the bad side once more, she wondered how the hell she was standing on it and whether or not she should be at all. Her guess was no.

She tried to lie down on the ground, but instead found herself collapsing. Her brother was immediately at her side, and her plan was somewhat foiled. Aurgal didn't have his metal limb, so he literally had to hobble over to her. To her, it was very ironic…

"You alright?" Aurgal asked, his voice oddly devoid of emotion. Well, not entirely, as he sounded like he was about to murder something. Perhaps it was due to his transformation….

"Just fine. After all, finding out that you fucked yourself is an awesome feeling, isn't it? You of all people should know that, Mr. 'I got caught'." Aura replied, laughing sarcastically.

Aurgal frowned and lightly smacked her in the head with his tail. She laughed weakly and retaliated, but found fatigue finally taking over her. "I can't move…." She said tiredly. "You carry me…." she said to Aurgal.

"….I only have three limbs."

"Excuses, excuses. If I move mine, I fuck myself more. Plus, I carried you for 5 HOURS! To where we are going isn't that far…."

"Actually…." Fenris spoke, "We cannot allow you to see the entrance just yet. Therefore…we have no choice but to render you unconscious until we get inside. We will answer any questions tomorrow."

Before both of them could respond, white light blinded them and Aura felt herself get blown out of her consciousness. Even though it was less than a second, she would never forget that feeling…ever.


	23. Wrath and Lust

**Ending could've turned out better. Also, this is the last chapter of this series I wrote becides two things of the sequel before saying 'fuckit' and rewriting the entire series and hopefully publishing it soon. Meaning that I have real copyrights on Aurgal, Aura, Emerald, Shiva, Fenris, Krucifi...yeah. and I know there is spelling errors everywhere in this...but if you feel the urge to rudely point them out and saying 'L2SPELLCHECK' or some shit...fuck you, I'm Dyslexic and I don't always pick up on it.**

---

"Get up….or else."

Aurgal was too tired to respond to the 'threat' and continued to sleep with his back turned to the voice. He knew the owner of the voice, and he knew what she would do if he didn't get up. Still, if she tried to pull something on him, she would pay….

He had been asleep for about three days, ever since Tarvik caused a large blast of what appeared to be light. The sensation of being pulled out of his body still wracked his nerves, but not in a painful way. More like something lightly stroking his scales, like both Emerald and Aura did to annoy him…

Despite sleeping for three days, he would've gladly gone to sleep again if the owner of the voice would stop pestering him. He knew that it wouldn't happen, but it didn't stop him from wishing it.

"One….." the owner of the voice said. Once she said three….she would probably 'attack' him. What she didn't know was that he had a counter 'attack' ready. "Two…..you better get up Aurgal…." She continued.

Aurgal waited. If he didn't time this right, it may screw him up and cause him to either be embarrassed or not being let up until he said something that would, in turn, embarrass him. The entire second felt like an hour due to his anticipation.

"Thr-ACK!" the owner of the voice was cut off when Aurgal suddenly whirled around and tackled the voice to the ground a bit harder than he intended, but it was worth it to hear her reaction.

"Well…it seems I managed to catch you…." Aurgal said in an expressionless, calm voice. It was the same voice that he used to speak three days ago, and he wondered why he suddenly sounded like that.

It was probably the transformation…

"….Well this sucks." The owner of the voice, Aura, commented after a few seconds. He had pinned her against the ground so that she couldn't move her limbs, and had his tail wrapped around hers. He just hoped that no one walked in and gets the wrong impression.

"Why? You don't like having it done to you?" He asked. Thinking of what he could use against her, he didn't notice that both of them were being watched from the entrance of the room.

Just as he was about to say something that he knew would make her embarrassed, she stopped looking at him and looked at the entrance. He saw shock and excitement appear on her face, and looked up to see who was there.

As soon as he did, he just stared, unable to do anything else. It was impossible, though at the same time, he wanted it to be real. Though how she knew that they were here had to be the work of Fenris and Tarvik.

Emerald stood there, watching them with an amused and frightened expression on her face. He knew why she would be fearful, but they haven't changed except on the outside. Actually, that was a lie because he had to sudden urge to get revenge on everything.

Both Emerald's and his eyes locked, but she immediately turned away and took a small step back. It was if she wasn't sure whether or not to approach them. She was like this when she first saw them, and he really hoped that he didn't have to put up with that again.

Aura flipped over to her stomach and stood up, glancing at Aurgal for a split second before slowly approaching Emerald, who in turn stepped back. "Emerald…what are you doing here and how did you find us?" Aura asked in a gentle voice.

Emerald looked at Aura, but apparently couldn't look into her eyes. It was a given that no one would want to stare into their eyes, as they looked frightening enough without the eyes. Well, he did.

Emerald spoke up, her voice sounding extremely quiet and shy, "When I went to check on you two, I found that you two were gone. Assuming that you two just went off to help in the situation, I didn't react." She now looked at the ground, "However…you both didn't return by nighttime, and I told myself that you would be back soon."

Aurgal felt a bit guilty about not letting her in on what they were planning, but he didn't show any expression. If they had told her, she would've insisted on coming and he would've ended up killing her like he almost did to Shiva and Aura.

"None of you returned. I started to panic and flew out for hours searching for any signs of you. I found nothing." She now looked at Aurgal and sighed, "I suppose you would've taken joy in worrying everyone to death, as you always did." She said directly to him, and he knew that she was right.

He loved to get into fights before his death. Everyone either feared him or wanted his blood, and he loved it all. That was, until a few months ago, he got into a fight that left him with the scar above his left eye. With a faint smirk, he remembered when he stumbled back to his home, barely alive and Emerald's expression when she answered.

'I'm home' was all he had said before literally collapsing. Later, he was yelled at by Aura and Emerald, though he was only half listening the entire time and unknowingly made a promise to Emerald. Despite it, Aurgal never broke it once.

"Anyway, for two whole days I thought you were either dead or taken captive. On top of that, I had to watch Krucifi, who was allowed go wherever he wanted so long he was with me. I have no idea why, but he hasn't attempted to….do anything…to me yet." She said with hesitation.

Aura grimaced slightly as Aurgal growled loudly. He would never forgive Krucifi for raping her, even if he had no control over his body. For some reason, he just couldn't let it go. Needless to say, he also felt less comfortable around Emerald. He'd have to confront her about that soon…

Aura suddenly spoke, "What do you mean by yet?! Do you mean that….?" She asked, uncertainty in her voice. Meanwhile, Aurgal was planning on how to take his vengeance out on him.

"Yes…he's in this room." Emerald said quietly Aurgal heard claws clicking on the ground. He instantly turned around to see Krucifi smirking at both of them. How the hell did he…?

Krucifi laughed in an insane way, "So, from what I am told by her…" he bitterly looked at Emerald, "You go out of your way to get revenge for her, and then leave her to turn into this!?" he asked directly towards Aurgal.

Then, he turned to Aura, "And you!" He snarled, "You can't control your brother well enough! Nothing you did stopped him from not only going berserk! If-" Krucifi was cut off by a glare by Emerald.

He growled, but sank back into the shadows, muttering curses under his breath. Aurgal turned back to Emerald questioningly, and she sighed, "He follows me around because I saved his life and he has a debt to pay off. At least, that's what he told me…"

Aurgal growled more, this time louder. First he rapes her, now he is trying to hit on her or something? Oh wait….what did he care? He no longer cared about her now, as he had given everything and she felt nothing.

If he found out that Aura had been lying, however….

"Continuing from where I left off, the one called Shiva and Fenris appeared and confronted me literally out of nowhere. They asked if they could speak to me in private, but I had a feeling that Krucifi would pull something similar to what he did now." Emerald continued, "That's when Fenris told me EVERYTHING. How you two were told by some guy named Tarvik to go to Warfang. And then how you…" She now glared at Aurgal, who remained expressionless, "How you nearly killed Shiva and Aura, severely injuring the latter."

Aura spoke up, "Really, it's not as bad as it sounds. I can still move around, although it is a bit harder. I can still carry my brother around, as he is roughly the same weight as me. I can still support a male or a fe-" She cut herself off immediately, and turned away, blushing.

That was the closest Aurgal had ever heard Aura come out of the closet. He really should've thought of that sooner when he had her pinned to the ground. As he thought of that, he noted that he had no metal limb. Then he remembered that he had torn it off back when he wanted to murder them.

"It doesn't matter. The fact is, I told you and him multiple times not to get into anything that you couldn't handle. You both would make up something really thin like 'I can handle anything,'" Emerald directed that Aurgal, who noticed that she was directing a lot at him, "And then end up getting yourselves either killed or saying something at the wrong time! I can't shut the door and idly stand by anymore!"

A slight movement from the shadows told Aurgal that even Krucifi didn't expect this. Even Aura was staring blankly at her for this sign of newfound strength. It was as if they were staring another person.

"Maybe I can't be as strong as you both, maybe I am shy, and maybe I am clumsy at times, but there has to be something I can do besides sit and watch!" She turned away from them and sighed, "If you two get hurt because of my helplessness…." She trailed off and sighed again.

Aurgal was not only dumbstruck, but he also cursed the part of him that had hated her. She had been able to recognize that she was unable to do a lot of things, but still wanted to help them. It felt oddly cliché, but at the moment, he didn't care.

Even Aura was quiet for a few minutes, trying to register what Emerald had said. This was also a first for Aurgal, as she would generally never shut up. He faintly remembered when she, yelling from the opposite side of the room, had asked if he and Emerald had mated.

He would have to get his revenge on her for that. He just needed to wait until the opportunity arose….

"Emerald…you're not a burden to us, or anyone." Aura said in a gentle voice, which was also very rare, "You saved our lives a many times before. It was you who managed to stop Aurgal from dying the night he got the scar, who managed to stop us from getting killed against Krucifi, and who stopped the gang of jackals from reaching us from your earth barrier."

Aura approached her and took her claw into hers, "You weren't meant to take lives, Emerald, you were meant to save them. Just because you can't always protect yourself doesn't mean you are weak. You probably won't be in the front, but will at least be there when we go after that thing…" She finished.

"Personality change…." Aurgal muttered.

Aura, however, heard him and walked back to him and glared at him, "Shut up. At least I show emotion and understand them. I have no idea what you feel, but at least try and show comfort for her. She's clearly scared of us, but mainly you. She's always been afraid of you because not only are you rude, selfish, and arrogant, you have the tendency to snap at random moments and kill everything in your sight." She hissed, digging her claws into his only front limb, "Unless you show her that you have control over it, she's likely to keep her distance in case you try and kill HER!"

He had to look away. She was entirely right, even down to the fact that he would kill her if she said the wrong thing or attempted to do something that would only piss him off. He did need to show emotion….but he had no idea how.

He couldn't cry, as he thought it would only make him feel weak. He bottled his emotions and hid them away from everyone. Aurgal learned to hide them the hard way after being subjected to bullying when he was only seven years old. It wasn't until he was eight that he became feared.

Aura's expression softened slightly, "You try too hard…you think that you have to deal with everything alone…" she said, which made him turn back. Was he that easy to read? "You can hide everything, except for what your eyes say. I'm probably the only one who can read them now…as they have changed." Aura sighed, "I won't force you to talk to her this time, but next time, you are spending at least ten minutes near her." her eyes flashed a brighter red when she said that, signifying that she would force him if necessary.

Aurgal nodded in an understanding way, grateful that she wouldn't force him to talk to her. He was in truth scared that he might succumb to his transformation and kill her at any given moment.

Emerald walked up to them and held her head down and avoided looking at Aurgal, which was different from when she was making her speech. All she would do was point out everything Aurgal did and use it against him.

She reached her tail behind her wing and pulled out a metal limb and shakily handed it to him. The way that she was shaking confirmed that she was scared of him, but tried to shove it aside.

He didn't rip it out of her grip like he used too, but gently wrapped his tail around the limb and took it from her. "Thanks…" He said quietly when he did so. Then he snarled and shoved it into the socket on his right shoulder, making her jump slightly.

He hated doing that, as it sent a brief shockwave of pain through his body as the nerves connected to it. Aurgal turned his claws into a fist, then unfolded them and began to flex it to see if it connected right. And it had.

However, his attention immediately focused on the limb. Instead of a silvery steel color, it was a completely black color. This only happened after he had put it on, as it was the normal color when he had put it on.

This led him to think that whatever was happening to his body also affected whatever he touched. If that was true, then he had placed Shiva, Emerald, and everyone else in danger.

"That's new…." Aura commented, poking it. Of course she would be the one who ignored the fact that he had corrupted it and touched it anyway. On the other claw, she was also experiencing the same thing as him, so he supposed that it didn't matter.

He jerked it away anyway, and noticed that the would-be talons had become jagged and razor sharp, like his actual ones. Growling slightly, he set it back on the ground, half expecting it to be engulfed in flames when he did so.

"….Fenris is expecting both of you…." Emerald said after a few seconds, leaving the room. When she did so, Krucifi leapt between the twins and laughed, his eyes darting between them.

"She is right….you both need someone watching your back…." He said in a calm way that changed instantly with his next statement, "…because you never know who will be TEARING IT APART!"

Cackling, he jumped into the shadows and appeared to have left them. Both stood there for a moment, blinking, "It's hard to tell if he is truly on our side or if he is plotting to kill us all in our sleep." Aura said, facing her brother.

"….If he is plotting to murder us, than I won't hesitate to tear his head off." Aurgal responded, walking out of the room. Aura closed her eyes and tilted her head for a second and followed him.

As soon as he stepped out of the room, it was like walking into a bunch of ruins. Everything was made of stone, and looked like it was about to fall apart. In fact, if he had taken another step, he would've fallen off a piece of stone.

Below him, an abyss greeted him. All he could see down there was darkness, and it stretched on for what seemed forever. It was lucky that he could fly, or else he would've been screwed. Pretty badly.

Looking at his surroundings, he saw that he was sleeping in a cave in a wall. The entire thought of it make him feel incredibly uneasy. It was then that he felt something hit him in the back of the head, almost making him fall off.

"I was speaking you jackass." Aura growled as she approached him, placing her tail back behind her. Aurgal realized that he was dangerously close to falling off, so instinctually spread his wings apart.

He couldn't help but curl his lip back and bare his fangs at her. He wanted to hit her back for almost knocking him off the cliff, and then get his revenge for all the other things she did to him, even if she was joking around.

She jerked her head back at his reaction, despite having him react this way before. He could hear his heart racing as he thought of extracting his revenge on her. Now would be the perfect place to-

Aurgal shook his head violently, trying to clear his head of those thoughts. He was about to go berserk again, and in an area like this, who knows what he could've done to her. He was lucky to have caught himself in time…

"I almost lost it again…." He said to her in a defeated tone. If he could lose control this easily, then he was too dangerous to be around others. There had to be a way for him to control it, or at least subdue it.

"I could tell…" Aura said rather bluntly, poking him in the head with her tail, "I noticed that when you began to loose control, your eyes started to glow. Even though both of our eyes glow slightly, they become beacons when we go crazy and start a killing spree." She explained, "As I can't see my own eyes, I can't tell if what I am saying is true, and may only apply to you. So, when I go crazy over not finding my tail, tell me if it's true."

Aurgal smirked and shook his head. Aura always managed to turn something bad into something at least somewhat amusing. Still, there was an abyss right behind him, and his curiosity began to take over him.

If he had to choose, he'd rather have curiosity be his transformation.

He picked a reasonably large rock off the ledge that they were standing on, and looked over the edge, ignoring the confused look that Aura was giving him. He motioned her over and held the rock over the edge. When she was standing next to him, he dropped the rock into the abyss.

Both of them stood watched the rock fade out of sight, and continued to watch where it fell, listening for the sound of it hitting the bottom. One minute passed, followed by another, which continued for about five minutes.

They heard nothing.

"I'd hate to be the poor bastard that fell down there…." Aura said in a disturbed voice, shaking her head in an attempt to clear her mind from the disturbing thoughts. "But this leaves a question…."

"Like…?" Aurgal asked, ripping his gaze away from the abyss to look at his sister. Knowing her, it would probably be something that has nothing to do with what they had just done. Still, it may break the tension that they both were feeling.

"How the hell did Krucifi get across this?" she asked in a blunt tone.

That question…wasn't random. In fact, it actually made sense. "…no idea." Then, he remembered that Fenris was expecting them, "We have to find Fenris though…maybe he can answer that along with what the hell is happening to us."

"….Problem." Aura stated as Aurgal was about to take off, "Emerald never told us where he was. She just left with Krucifi, who seems to be her stalker." She sighed, "Oh well, fact is that we will get our questions answered…."

Aurgal didn't even respond, but spread his wings and flew off. Below him, there was a narrow strip of stone that was walk-able on, and there were various caves everywhere, but it all seemed….empty.

As he flew on to who-knows-where, he couldn't shake the fact that this place was deserted. Glancing behind him, he saw that Aura was lazily flying behind him, but it looked like that she wanted to just fly around the entire area a few times.

Still, despite being barren, the place seemed interesting to him and he wanted to check it out more. And considering that Fenris somewhere in here, it couldn't hurt to check it out, could it?

He didn't get the chance to, however, as something smacked directly into him and nearly knocked him out of the sky. "Ow!" the thing that flew into him said in a very English voice that only belonged to one person that he knew.

Rubbing her blue horns in front of him was Shiva. "Can you do me a big favor and not fly full speed in here? You may not be big, but your horns still hurt you know…." She grumbled, still holding her horns and staring at him with her light blue eyes.

Aurgal didn't reply….mainly because he didn't have time to do so before Aura, who wasn't paying attention, slammed into him, causing his mouth to press against Shiva's, making them accidentally kiss.

If he wasn't planning on murdering his sister, Aurgal may have enjoyed it. He pulled out of it not five seconds after doing so, blushing slightly, while Shiva's face had almost turned the color of his scales.

"Ohh….Emerald isn't going to like that Aurgal…." Aura commented, as she had seen it happen. Of course, she was completely oblivious to the fact that Aurgal's eyes had started to glow, as she was behind him.

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CAUSED THIS!" He yelled as Shiva remained quiet, still blushing. He turned to face her and violently slashed at her neck. However, Aura easily dodged it.

"Excuses, Excuses…" She laughed, flying over Aurgal and clinging to his back, "Don't worry, I won't tell her. I know it was my fault….but it was well worth it." She laughed. Aurgal didn't know how he was still flying, but at the moment, he didn't care, "So did you at least enjoy it?"

Aurgal only growled in a pissed off way as an answer. Though, deep down inside him, he supposed he did enjoy it, even if it lasted for less than five seconds. He did want to do it again, but at the same time, he felt something like a stab wound in his heart.

He didn't know why he felt that, but it took his attention away from breaking his sister's wings and throwing her down the abyss. He felt himself transform back, and felt a shiver run down his spine.

This was the second time he had almost went into a killing spree in less than an hour. Both of them were overreactions, and only happened when he thought about killing and getting revenge on something.

"Hey Shiva, can you help me here?" He heard Aura say to Shiva, "I think he needs another kiss, as we just lost him." In response to her saying that, Aurgal hit her in the back with his tail not exactly hard, but enough to let her know that she needed to stop. "Screw that request, he's back." She grumbled.

A sudden movement from Aura signified that she had gotten off of her and finally allowed him to fly without strain. He turned around to see Aura flying upside down and Shiva looking at her with a confused expression.

"Shiva," Aurgal spoke. Shiva immediately faced him and blushed very slightly. "Do you know where Fenris is? Emerald mentioned that he is expecting us, but she never told us where he was." He asked, avoiding looking at her face.

He always had issues with eye contact, no matter who it was. He can look them in the face, but would have to avert his gaze so that he wouldn't have to stare into their eyes. If he did, it sparked anger in him.

"Actually…that is what I was coming to get you for." She responded, "Emerald said that she wanted about ten minutes alone with you two so that she could see for herself what happened. She didn't get her wish, however, as the insane one goes where she goes." Aurgal growled when she mentioned Krucifi, "How he manages to keep up with her is beyond me….anyway, you met me halfway." She finished, blushing again and looking at Aurgal, who was in turn staring at the still upside down Aura.

"I would ask for directions, but I don't want to leave you two alone…" Aura said, flipping over and smirking, "Who knows what you two may do…" she flew a bit higher to avoid Aurgal's swipe.

He sighed, knowing perfectly well that she would never let them down unless something more embarrassing happened. Even then, she would probably bring it up in front of Emerald and have her hate him.

Shiva shot an icicle at Aura, who again avoided it. "Well, I'm not sure if I want to leave you alone with females…" Aurgal countered, smirking evilly. Aura stopped flying for a second and dropped about twenty feet.

"What the hell Aurgal!?" she yelled in an offended way as she blushed almost uncontrollably. Inwardly, Aurgal was laughing his head off, having found a soft-spot that he can expose if she did tell.

Even though he caught her staring at both genders, this was pure gold.

"Anyway…ignoring that somewhat confession…" Shiva said, causing Aura to glare at her, "Follow me so that Fenris doesn't have to wait anymore. While he is very patient, it would be rude if we kept him waiting."

With that said, Shiva stopped flying and dropped into the abyss. Aurgal tried to grab her, but she had fallen out of his grasp. Looking to where Aura was, he saw that she had dropped after Shiva.

Growling to himself, he stopped flapping his wings.

As soon as he did so, he accelerated after them and managed to at least see them in the darkness. He didn't know if it was ability to see better than normal in the dark, or if his transformation had made it possible. It could also be not as dark as it seems.

They fell for a while in silence, which didn't bother Aurgal at all. In fact, the less he had to talk, the happier he was. This is why he pulled the mute act wherever he went somewhere that he didn't know. Even back home, if he had to go somewhere, he wouldn't speak at all…or if he did, the max he would say is ten sentences.

His mind drifted to the accidental kiss, and wondered what Shiva was going through at the moment. Did she also feel dazed and anger at Aura? Or did she actually enjoy it and want it more? If it was the latter…well, he couldn't just walk up and do it, could he?

Shaking his head, he rid himself of those thoughts. He felt himself being torn between Shiva and Emerald at the moment, and didn't want to dwell on it at the moment. Better to deal with it later…though Aura will end up making his choose so she could have the other or whatever excuse she makes up at the time.

Without warning, Shiva suddenly spread her wings and hovered there. Aura, who had been right behind her, almost smashed into her, but managed to stop herself from doing so. Aurgal, who was lagging behind because he just hated being close to other's.

As soon as he stopped, he felt a massive amount of pressure being forced upon him, yet there was no one on or around him. He also saw that Aura was struggling with something and that Shiva looked discomforted about something.

"In here." Shiva said, flying in a beeline to the wall, disappearing into it. Aurgal glanced down at his sister to see her follow where Shiva had gone, also disappearing. Growling to himself, Aurgal followed.

The pressure on him seemed to intensify when he flew towards it, but he couldn't allow himself to plummet to who-knows-where. And he was too damn stubborn to die, as he had defied death a few times before…

When he approached where they had disappeared, he saw that there was a small cave with a faint glow coming from it. Aurgal steeled himself against the pressure and shot towards it. If he missed, he would lack any strength to resist the pressure and would fall to his death.

He just barely made it, and as he was going so fast from the flight towards it, had no control over his body and slammed into a wall on the far side of the cave. Luckily, he had stuck out his metal arm to stop himself slightly, and therefore not killing himself again.

The bad part was that the impact shook his neck, and he suddenly couldn't move. In fact, couldn't even move his jaw to say that something was wrong. All he could do was move his eyes and breathe, which he now found difficult.

It was obvious what had happened. Somehow, the impact had shaken the gem in his neck. What he didn't know was if the damage was permanent, or if it just needed to be adjusted. Either way, he hoped that the right person found him, and not the wrong.

As he was stuck there, he took in his surrounds from his limited vision. Being on his side, all he could see was a faint glowing on the wall, like flames were in the other room. It pissed him off that he was so…helpless.

For a few minutes, he listened to find out if anyone was there. Aurgal thought he heard voices from the other room, but he couldn't tell. Would he be stuck forever, unable to move and starve to death?

It was there that he found that he could move his metal arm, as it wasn't exactly a part of him. He reached out in front of him and tried to drag himself to the other room. He only moved a few inches, and the other room was five feet away.

"You probably shouldn't have shot into here, despite the pressure." A voice said from behind him. If he could, Aurgal would've spun around to see who was there. However, his body was frozen, rendering him unable to do so.

Thankfully, the voice was familiar to him.

"Aurgal, are you even listening?" Fenris asked, a bit of annoyance in his voice. Aurgal shakily moved his metal arm to point at his neck, noticing that he was starting to loose control over his arm. Not a good sign.

Letting the arm drop to the ground with a small clank, he felt himself getting weaker. He breathing became slower and forced, and he had a sudden desire to go to sleep. But he couldn't, as he knew what it meant.

The clicking of claws signified that Fenris had walked over behind him and he felt some pressure on the back of his neck. After a few seconds, another clank could be heard. Fenris had taken off the metal plate on his neck and was probably examining his gem.

"I see the problem…" He said as he felt something reach into his neck. It was a….uncomfortable feeling, but he had to bare it. "When you hit the wall, the gem was knocked loose of its hold and it paralyzed you. Once I place it back, you should gain back full control of your body…"

Relief poured through Aurgal like an open wound. If Aura heard about this, she would never let him forget it, either through yelling at him or constantly teasing him about it. Next thing will probably telling Emerald and Shiva how he tried to kill himself or whatever.

A shock coursed through his body, making his entire body jump off the ground for a second. Once it faded, Aurgal discovered that he could move once more through moving his head. Groaning, he lifted himself to lean on his metal arm.

"Feeling better, are we now?" He heard Fenris ask in an amused tone, causing Aurgal to growl. Aurgal noticed that whenever Fenris spoke, he was always amused by something. He had no idea what, but now it was starting to piss him off.

Aurgal opened his mouth to speak….but nothing came out. He closed and opened his jaw a few times, but no sound came out. He could growl…but he couldn't speak. If Aura found out about this….

He felt a pressure on his neck from the plate being put back on, and stood on all fours again. When he looked at Fenris, seemed to be staring through him rather than at him, and it started to make him uneasy, but he couldn't tell him that.

Fenris, however, seemed to pick up on that and was now looking at him rather than through him, "I guess you are feeling better." He commented, starting to turn away. However, Aurgal smacked the wall with his tail and growled loudly, causing him to turn back, "Using words would be better if you want to talk."

Aurgal growled even more. He had no idea how to tell him that he couldn't speak. Smashing the wall would probably cause this place to cave in, and he couldn't exactly point to his mouth, as he may think he was hungry. Which he wasn't.

Fenris stared at him for a few seconds before smirking, "I see now…You cannot speak, can you?" Aurgal almost hugged Fenris for understanding, "It is to be expected. If anyone touches the gem or it is knocked loose, you loose your ability to speak for a span lasting between five minutes to an hour. Now, I am sure that you don't want to keep everyone waiting, now do you?"

Fenris walked away from where the glow was and into the darkness, Aurgal following. In the darkness, there was a narrow passage that appeared to go to the right, instead of to the left, where the light came from. If he could've, he would have asked where the hell they were going.

The passage was so narrow that Aurgal literally had to force his wings so close to his side that it felt like they were a part of his scales. The rocky sides of it were tearing at the delicate membrane, threatening to tear it.

Fenris was lucky that his wings were smaller.

"We are almost there." Fenris said to him after a minute. Aurgal, who had spotted a small light at the end about ten seconds ago, nodded. It was kind of awkward to be walking into a light at the end of a dark tunnel again….as he had experienced it twice.

The first time was when he had collapsed in front of Emerald. He felt himself being dragged away from his body and towards a light. Just as he was about to touch the light, he was sucked back to his body.

The second time was when he died for real. He was forcibly ripped from his body and passed through the light, waking up in the city where he met his….alterego. That explains why he was turning a black color…

"We are here."

Aurgal found himself in a room that was almost entirely filled with books. To the point where he could not even see the walls at time. The ground was also littered with books, but the most disturbing part was that sometimes books would fly off the shelves to another one.

What caught his attention in the room was directly in front of him. It was a gigantic hourglass that never seemed to stop flowing. In fact, it seemed to be refilling itself for every particle that dropped to the lower-part.

Looking around, he found that the ceiling was at least five feet about his head, so he wouldn't have to worry about bending his neck. It was also there where he found out that he could move his wings away from his sides.

After doing so, he felt them crack from being stuck there for a while. Aurgal's attention, however, was looking at a figure in the corner of the room, watching him. It was a dragon…but different.

His scales were a blue color, but his horns were white. On his back, there was a dark blue/black cape that covered down to the beginning of his tail and tied in the front, which held a purple crystal. He also appeared a few years older than Aurgal.

Before he could find out anything more, something landed on his back and drove him to the ground. "About time you came…" Aura said from on his back, "We were getting lonely…" she said in mock sadness and lust.

Aurgal only growled and shook his sister off. He wanted to tell her off for doing that, but he still couldn't speak. She fell on her back, but held herself up with her arm in a posing stance, "if you wanted me off, you could've said something." She grumbled.

"Aurgal has temporally lost his voice." Fenris said to her, causing Aurgal to turn and growl at him. Fenris didn't seem intimidated, "He shot into the cave in an attempt to escape the pressure from the abyss and hit a wall, knocking his gem loose. If I had not arrived when I did, he would've died or been paralyzed for life." He told her.

This was one of the few times where Aura was silent. She just stared at her brother and turned away, standing up and walking over to where Shiva and Emerald were curled up. How Aurgal missed them was beyond him, but he was glad that he wasn't alone.

"Now, I know all of you are wondering who it is in the corner." Fenris started as Aurgal walked over to the dragonesses. "All of you except Emerald have met him at least twice." Aurgal curled up next to Emerald and Aura, whereas Shiva was directly behind him. Emerald looked at him with a bit of fear on her face, but she hid it immediately.

The dragon in the corner came forward and opened his eyes, revealing dark green eyes, "I am The Chronicler….however, I also go by the name 'Tarvik'." The dragon said in monotone, like he didn't want to be here.

"YOU!" He heard Aura yell from beside him, "…..What's a Chronicler?" She asked, causing Aurgal to sigh. It was typical of her start yelling, but in truth was trying to ask a question.

Four books flew off the shelves and hovered in front of Tarvik. Two of them were a ruby-red color, like the color that Aurgal and Aura's scales used to be, while the other two matched the colors of Shiva and Emerald.

"These books tell of your life. Everything you have done is recorded in these." Tarvik explained, "It tells of your death, Aurgal, and what happened not thirty minutes ago." He smirked at Shiva and Aurgal, "Aura, it tells of what you are trying to hide. Shiva, it tells of what happened to your parents, and Emerald…well, I won't say it out-loud."

Emerald blushed as Shiva turned away, while Aura was now glaring at Tarvik. Aurgal was the only one who was curious of what the books said about the others. Though, everyone seemed to know what happened to him, so he guessed that was why no one was surprised about how he died.

"You never answered my question…" Aura hissed as the books flew back to where they were. Oddly, the books of Aurgal and Aura went to a different shelf from before, but Aurgal wasn't really paying attention.

"I was getting to it," He said in the same monotone, "The Chronicler is one who records all life into these books. Like I said, everything that you did is in here, and I can occasionally tell the future for it." He looked at Aurgal, "Anyway, I am sure you want to ask Fenris a few things. I have things to do…."

Tarvik walked back to the shelves and pulled out a random book and started to write into it. Fenris, who was hanging in the back, stepped forward. All signs of amusement seemed to have disappeared.

"Krucifi," He said calmly, "Come out. What I am going to say concerns you as well." There was a low growling as Krucifi stepped from the shadows about seven feet from Emerald's left. She didn't look bothered by him, but she moved closer to Aurgal.

"Well? Speak old man." Krucifi growled, clearly annoyed, "If you don't, I'll personally make sure that you never will again for wasting my time." He continued, raising his hackles.

"Old…man?" Shiva asked in a confused tone, echoing Aurgal's thoughts.

"Multiply the twin's age by seven and that is how old I am." He responded, looking at the twins. Aurgal and Aura were sixteen…both of their eyes widened. How could he be that old and still appear around the same age as them!?

"Anyway, the one who killed Aurgal and his father is….not one to recklessly charge after." Fenris said in a serious tone, "He is much more powerful than he lets on, and he can easily blow you apart you go near him." He glanced at Aurgal, who unconsciously looked at his metal arm.

"Then who is he?" Emerald asked in a timid voice. None of them, not even Krucifi, could blame her for being a bit shy. If he is much more powerful than he lets on…how are they going to beat him?

"His name is Ephiral…but he is also known as Greed." Fenris responded, pacing, "What he seeks is nothing really evil at first glance…but once you figure out what he is up to, you can easily see him as a monster."

He stopped and looked at the hourglass, "There is another world out there, and it isn't pretty. He seeks to sever the barrier connecting our world to ours, but wants nothing out of it but to see both worlds burn. Once they do….he will be ruler of both worlds."

"Let me get this straight: Greed or Ephiral…whatever…is severing some sort of barrier that connects our world to another? And then watch them kill each other to rule over nothing? Pretty frickin retarded…" Aura commented.

"Correct. However, when both sides are worn out, he will step in and force them beneath his feet. Now, from what I am getting from our spies-"

"Slow down a second. What spies? You never told us what you meant…." Aura blurted out, not paying attention to Fenris's annoyed reaction. If he could, Aurgal would've asked the same question….but his voice hadn't returned yet.

"….You have not changed at all…." Fenris muttered something else, but it was impossible to hear, "Do you remember the ruins above us and how it looked barren?" He asked. When they nodded, he continued, "I can safely assure that it is not. Like Krucifi, they have trained themselves to step into the shadows. However, Krucifi, being a Dark Wolf, can walk in any shadow, even over cliffs if it is dark enough."

"Well that answers two questions…." Aura muttered to Aurgal and Shiva. Emerald smirked in a knowing way, hinting that she had known about it.

"Continuing from where I was cut off…." Fenris grumbled, "He is making three different portals to that world. Of course, this is having disastrous effects on everyone…and transforming them."

He started to pace again, "As you both are aware, the transformations are sparked out a strong emotion, such as vengeance, desire, anger, and even sadness. However…you two are a unique case."

"What do you mean by that?" Aura asked in an annoyed voice.

"It has having more affect on you two than any other creature currently living. You both have advanced already to twenty-five percent transformation in only a month. It would normally take a few years to show effects like you two are showing. Now, the fact you are brother and sister make it a bit easier to relate to each other, and your bond is unbreakable. However, it has a downside: Whenever one transforms, the other does as well. And if one reaches the next stage, the other will immediately do so. Why is it is affecting you more than other is because…you are not full-blooded dragons."

He stopped again and looked at Tarvik, who was still looking through books, "Sure, you have the same appearance, abilities and can even mate with regular ones and produce healthy young. However, the effects of the portal affect anyone with demonic blood instantly."

Aurgal felt Fenris's gaze stare at both him and Aura. What did he mean by 'demonic blood'? Surely there were no such things as demons, and if there were, they were never spotted. Had Fenris's old age driven him insane?

Now Shiva, Krucifi, and Emerald's gazes switched between Fenris and the twins. Aura had a blank look on her face, evidently not processing what Fenris had said as well. "…What?" Aura asked in a confused voice.

"You two are decadent from demons. It explains everything…." He responded, "Your transformations, and why you were born with golden eyes. Only one other had been documented with golden eyes other than your family. But…your bodies cannot process the demonic energy…and are transforming uncontrollably, as previously stated."

"Let's say we were demons…what does this mean? We're going to kill ourselves over something we can't control?" Aura asked in a clearly pissed voice.

Aurgal looked around to see the other's reactions to this. Emerald was now looking at him with fear in her eyes and Shiva appeared to have edged back a bit. Only Krucifi seemed unfazed, as he was sleeping.

"Correct. Your bodies will begin to tear itself apart, and then you will have a meltdown. Basically, you die. It varies on how the meltdown will happen, but it isn't pretty no matter how you look at it…" Fenris sighed, "I knew the ones responsible for your demonic heritage. You both are exactly the same as the…they were called Lust and Wrath. Aura, you have the more lustful side of it, while Aurgal, you are more wrathful, taking vengeance on whatever offends you."

Aurgal growled slightly, knowing that Fenris was right and that it did make sense. He did have wrathful intentions that became clearer after his death. Aura did have a lustful side of her, as she did frequently make sexual remarks.

Still, it was too much for him to wrap his mind around.

"Now, the reason why Aurgal has less control over his transformations and can turn without warning is because he harbors a lot of hate and vengeance against things. Even the slightest insult could set him off. This is due to that he bottles up all of his emotions." He turned to Aura, "Aura, you don't have any real wrath or vengeful intentions. You find it hard to hate someone, no matter what they did. You can easily show emotions, and therefore, the transformations do not magnify through your emotions and cause you to loose control."

"Quick question: How the hell do you know all of this?" Aura blurted out.

Fenris smirked and closed his eyes, "I was waiting for one of you to ask that…." He opened his eyes again…revealing that he also had red eyes and black cat-like pupils. He began to laugh and had amusement in his eyes.

"I know this because I am Pride."


	24. Due to a request

**Due to a request, I will post up where to find what I wrote for the sequel. On my profile there is a link to my Deviantart page. Go there and look under gallery for a section called 'Meltdown'. There are only 3 chapters now that I looked again before I decided to cancel it. I may continue it in the future, but it is unlikely. Also, I have a link to my fictionpress account, where the first 7 chapters of my book that I will be publishing sometime in late 2010 or early 2011 once it gets tuned up and hopefully catches the eye of someone.**

**Also, despite me accepting reviews in which no one has to log in, please leave a contact e-mail or site that I can reply you with. Because I hate it when people ask me a question (Not the one who made this request) and then don't give me anything to reply with. Think clearly people; I will not always do an author's note.**


End file.
